


Hot Girls Make the World go Round

by Mochiluver



Series: Miss Sherlock Multiverse Compendium [2]
Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Alternate Universe-The Bachelorette, Explicit Language, F/F, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochiluver/pseuds/Mochiluver
Summary: Television director Futaba Kento is tasked for creating a new variety production to captivate the Japanese public.Celebrity consulting detective Sherlock is preparing for shooting the third season of her hit broadcast,Solving Crimes with Sherlock.A conflict of interest with the television network has resulted in placing her program on hiatus and the consulting detective starring for a dating game show,The Japan Bachelorette."#1 consulting detective in Japan-who will finally win her heart?"The fanfiction covers mature subject matter, please use discretion while reading.





	1. Greenlit

“Kento-san, we need to come up with a proposal for next week’s meeting with the television executives.”

Television Director Futaba Kento looked at his colleague and old friend, Reimon Gentaro. The collaboration between director and executive producer was a sight to behold. Their joint efforts lead to a string of successful variety and dramas for the television network. It generated television ratings, fan bases, and DVD sales for Oricon. They had a reputation at the network station. The influence they had lead to network executives modifying their contracts to have them stay. It felt great that they had this type of fear for their superiors.

Of course they would never leave. It was not because the loyalty of the company or the diligent subordinates that worked under them. It was actually for one person. That one person both Kento and Reimon held in high regard.

“I know,” he said quietly. Just because network executives liked them does not mean they had leniency. Expectations for a new show concept was riding high. It did not help that there was competition from a new program, _Produce 48_. It was a survival reality series that originated from Korea. Its previous incarnations focused on creating a girl and boy group from entertainment companies that allowed their trainees to participate. These trainees were voted by the public and promote as a group for about two years. The concept of the show sparked popularity in China. The Chinese were now producing their own group for the sake of entertaining the public.

 _Produce 48_ featured Korean trainees and girls from AKB48. There was a whopping total of ninety-six girls competing for a spot in a twelve-member group; no doubt it would attract the attention of the wota fans in Japan. The gripe of the show was Korean netizens alone could vote for the contestants. Outrage from the Japanese would be predictable and catastrophic. It would also cue in nationalistic sentiment from right-wing extremists.

Hence, Kento was tasked to create a concept that would detract Japanese society away from a disastrous show. Spare the general public from these antics that should be between the K-pop and J-pop fans. Let those fanatics have an online war. Kento shared his thoughts and concerns with Reimon. The executive producer was also stuck. They needed something original, something bold, but what could it be? Over the years, they churned out great stuff. Have they finally reached the end of their creativity streak?

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

“Ah, excuse me; it’s my sister.” Kento reached for his phone, unlocked it, and read the text message his sister sent. He was asked to buy lao cilantro for the umpteenth time. Perhaps he could spare twenty-minutes in his busy schedule to fulfill his sister’s demands.

“How is Sherlock?” Reimon had a soft spot for the two siblings. He knew them for many years.

“She’s…being Sherlock.” That was the best way to describe his sister’s eccentric personality. She was an erudite individual, specializing in criminal psychology, but had abysmal social skills. Sherlock’s communication flaws deemed it impossible for her to work in a stable job in the criminology field, let alone law enforcement. Rigid and formal professional environments could not cater to her character. As her older brother and a television director that had numerous contacts within the television industry, Kento took it upon himself to ensure Sherlock had a job. Their parents beyond the grave would never forgive him if he neglected her.

“Wasn’t she on break from her program, _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_?”

“Yes, she’s using her free time to catch up on her aromatherapy hobby. Season three is slated to start filming in three months.”

It was through Kento that Sherlock got her start as a celebrity detective. Her androgynous fashion and asymmetrical haircut proved to be an eye catcher. Her deductions to solve cases were also a nice touch. Most of Sherlock’s fan base were women; they were a powerful force that gave her program high ratings and renewals. At first, Kento was concerned about the criticisms the show would face (namely her attitude). However, many netizens found it refreshing (he even found blog posts that talked about how Sherlock made them questioned their sexuality-Kento hoped they will find peace someday).

There were even concerns about receiving cases from the average person. Producers hoped that nobody will not think _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_ was a farce. Yet, those fears were quickly proven wrong. There were many submissions from the Kanto region by the time the first season ended. While preparing for season two, the bulk increased. There were letters from Kansai, Tohoku, Hokkaido, and Chubu. Somehow, the show was quickly translated into Mandarin by fans, leading to dedicated Chinese fans pleading Sherlock to come visit Beijing, Shanghai, Guangdong, etc.

Kento counted his blessings that his sister’s show was a hit. Sherlock got to do what she loved and made profit. Being a celebrity also gave her the excuse to act dramatic as possible in public.

“Is Sherlock seeing anybody? My wife worries about her dating life,” Reimon commented. Kento chuckled, dating and Sherlock did not mix. “She also worries about you, Kento-san,” the executive producer added.

“No, she’s not dating,” the director confirm. “My sister enjoys living her life by her own rules, her own terms. I doubt there would be anyone that would actively pursue Sherlock. As for me, I’m far too busy. I barely have twenty minutes to myself.”

“At this rate, my wife might have to set up an elaborate matchmaking for both of you,” Reimon joked. “I can see her planning a full scale miai _,_ interested candidates from Sapporo to Naha are eligible. I might have to rope in Shibata to help us screen the candidates.”

“If you do that, I’m sure Sherlock might do season three overseas. She speaks decent Mandarin and would probably do well in Taiwan. As for me, I got a reality show concept to draft,” Kento replied.

Both had a good laugh. It eased the stress both men were feeling. Sadly, it did not solve their dilemma. The light banter evaporated to silence.

Suddenly, Reimon spoke, “It could work, you know.”

“Hmm? Sherlock agreeing to a miai would take a miracle. I’m sure there would be more women than men attending. Her attitude would make the guys cry while the ladies might be enamored. There is no doubt my sister would deliberately sabotage your wife’s efforts.”

Reimon approached the white board set up in the office. Taking a dry erase marker, he wrote miai on the board and underlined it.

_見合い_

“Miai would be our reality show concept,” he explained. “We transform a matchmaking event into a dating game show.” He wrote dating game show and drew a rightward arrow from miai to the second topic.

 _見合い_ → _デイティンゲームシォ_

It clicked with Kento. “You want Sherlock to be the star. Just like that American one, _The Bachelorette_.” His mind started reeling with ideas. He could feel the creative juices being ignited. It was a familiar feeling he sorely missed.

His collaborator nodded. “The interesting twist will be only female participants. Like you said, ‘her attitude would make the guys cry.’ It’s also 2018, Japan needs to be more open minded to develop good rapport with the international community before the 2020 Olympics.”

“I can imagine the slogan: #1 Consulting Detective in Japan-who will win her heart?” The director was getting excited. Not only he could meet the deadline, but also earn approval from the network executives.

“Perfect! I can imagine the opening credits: Who is our new bachelorette? Meet Sara Shelly ‘Sherlock’ Futaba. Then, it will be a montage of her career; all the clips would be from her program. It wouldn’t be too hard to obtain since we’re part of the same television network,” the executive producer exclaimed.

“This is great and all, but what should we call it?”

Reimon smiled. “Simple, we’ll call it _The Japan Bachelorette_.”

***

Sherlock huffed. The latest lao cilantro experiment failed. She wanted to emulate the benzyl acetate found in Chanel No. 5. She aspired to create an essential oil that will stimulate excitement and compliance for the target. For Sherlock, the sprayed target will be compelled to say the sweet nothings she wanted to hear: a confession during the conclusion segment of her show. Sadly, each attempt was worse than the last. The smell was so noxious, her landlady decided to attend a two-week long horse riding retreat. The celebrity detective had total autonomy of 221b. All she had to do was to prevent a building fire.

As someone who made her living through reality television, her living quarters were quite modest. Many of her fans assumed she was living in a swanky house in Roppongi like other celebrities. There were reports from residential security guards complaining about the fan mail they received weekly. Other residents expressed jealousy that Sherlock had an active fan base. She had been spared from such fanaticism. As much as she lamented that people do not truly observe, their lack of astuteness greatly worked in her favor.

Sherlock dumped her failed experiment into the waste bin. She should take out the trash so she would not have to suffer with the stench. Yet, the experiment was taxing on her. Instead, she pulled out her cello and started playing her favorite Bach piece. She idly wondered if there was a case submission regarding a cello. Sherlock welcomed the opportunity to exercise her musical talent.

A shrill cry from her cellphone ruined her playing time. Sherlock gently placed her cello and bow back into the instrumental case before picking up her phone. As she suspected, the caller-ID was not anyone from her close contacts. (They all had their own ringtones. Kento in particularly had the Sakeru Gum catchphrase. The actor who played Long Long Man greatly reminded of her brother. She had a good laugh and promptly customized a ringtone in honor of her sibling.)

The number belonged to her manager. She promptly ignored him. If it was something important, he would leave a message then call again in less than five minutes. Her phone beeped, indicating a voicemail. Soon, the shrill cry filled the silent and stinky lounge. After the phone beeped for the second voicemail, she listened. Sherlock carefully listened to both messages. Her brows furrowed at the news the manager relayed. This could not be right.

The celebrity detective bounded upwards to her bedroom. She needed a change of clothes before venturing out. Sherlock needed to look her best when she was going to meet with network executives. She quickly texted her brother to bring Reimon along. They needed to comfort those saps after she expressed her feelings at the news from her manager. Who in their right mind decided to place _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_ on hiatus when it was renewed?

She strode past her manager at the network lobby. Sherlock would have taken the poor man seriously if he was not wringing his hands and sweating in place. She had no patience to listen whatever he had to say. There was real fear in his eyes; he was anticipating her wrath. She will deal with him later.

She looked at her reflection as the elevator ascended slowly. Her outfit was in black, sans the tan faux fur coat. The coat resembled a cheetah. It was a fitting metaphor that expressed her current demeanor. She will pounce on these network executives. The filming crew was preparing to film season three. Nobody will obstruct her hunt.

Kento and Reimon were waiting for her when the elevator doors opened. Both retained an easy composure. Good-they know their roles once she was done callously expressing her displeasure. There was no greeting, only a tiny wave that became iconic with the _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_ viewers. Sherlock took the lead, Kento was on her right while Reimon was flanked on her left. She pushed the heavy double doors opened with force. The executives were inside waiting for her; they were sitting down with paperwork and pens on the tabletop.

They waited until Sherlock and company sat down in the adjacent chairs.

“Sherlock-san,” one spoke up. “We told your manager there was a change of plans for your program. We’re placing it on hiatus, not cancelling it.”

She said nothing, only lowering her chin to gaze at them keenly.

Feeling empowered, another executive continued. “It’s on hiatus because we want you to star in another show.”

Her eyes narrowed. That was not part of her contract. Kento took great lengths to ensure she was on one show and one show only.

The third executive chimed in. “We need to compete with the newest reality show, _Produce 48_. Our upcoming project has a chance, but only when you are the star.”

“Your other directors and producers are nothing but a disappointment and a failure. My brother and Reimon cannot be the only duo you depend on to bail your asses out for ratings,” she retorted.

The three executives did not flinch when she spoke. However, there were tears in their eyes. The older trio were doing their damnedest to not cry.

Though it was true. Kento and Reimon were the innovators for the network’s success. The other programs were fillers for housewives and late-night owls.

Kento discreetly placed his left hand behind her right shoulder. It was his signal to pause and breathe. There were more words she could say to them, but then they would get emotional. Their emotions will hijack them from rationality. She needed them to think somewhat clearly and retract the hiatus.

“Perhaps we should talk about the project?” Reimon intervened. He was always good at guiding the flow of the conversations. It was an art to negotiate with superiors.

The second executive spared a relief glance at the executive producer. “Sherlock-san, our new project is a dating game show. We’re calling it _The Japan Bachelorette_.”

What the fuck?

First impression: Dating game shows were stupid. She did not deserve this. Sherlock was a celebrity detective, not a celebrity bachelorette!

Second impression: _The Japan Bachelorette_ was an incredibly corny name. The title definitely sounded like an awkward English phrase. The graphic designers would have a hard time creating the title card with only Katakana. It would look incredibly ugly and obnoxious.

Third impression: Who created this shit? Who in their right minds thought it would be a brilliant idea to have her star in a highly illogical and dramatic reality show? Especially when said reality show was a stupid dating game show.

She took a side glance at Kento, his face was composed. Then, she turned her head to Reimon, he sported a tiny grin.

No.

_No._

**_No._ **

Sherlock looked at her brother again. This time, he tilted his head to the side. The television director confirmed they were both responsible for _The Japan Bachelorette_.

Unbelievable.

Of course, she should have known. They were the only people (with the balls-literally and figuratively) at this network station that would freely interact with her. Everyone else that contacted her was out of business and fear.

The celebrity cast an accusing glare at Kento, ultimately deciding it was his fault. Even though Reimon was equally guilty as charged, she respected him. The television director was her only living intermediate family member, Sherlock could and will get away with childish antics towards him. She may be crass that could cause an aneurysm in Japanese society, but Sherlock knew her limits.

“So Ani and Reimon are the ones who proposed this project. Am I correct to assume there is no clause within my contract to drop out?” she asked. The delivery was calm. Underneath, however, Sherlock was seething.

“Well, there is one,” the first executive replied. “However, when a project is oversee by Futaba-san or Reimon-san, then the clause is nullified.” That was the compromise negotiated in her contract. Both Kento and Reimon must have been with her manager when they were talking with the network executives. It was clearly their handiwork to incorporate such condition. That was annoying.

Sherlock considered her options. Fighting against the television network would be fun. After all, they placed _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_ on hiatus. That show was her profession! It was her craft and she will do her damnedest to protect her program. On the other hand, this could easily backfire on her. It was tempting and the risk was appealing, but the unintended consequences will be her downfall.

Oh, fuck it. There were some battles she could not win. Although, that did not mean she will not go down trying.

“Fine,” she declared, standing up from her seat. “I’ll go on this show and play the bachelorette. It will be run on _my_ terms.” The celebrity pushed the chair out of her way and strode past the double doors. Clearly, the meeting was over.

The executive trio looked at Kento and Reimon. Technically, the format and pacing of a reality show went to the show runner; Reimon was at the helm for _The Japan Bachelorette_ while Kento directed the content for each episode. The duo gave reassuring smiles. All will be well. They got this.

***

“Thank you for listening to me today, sensei!”

“It’s not a problem, Yuma-san. Have fun with your sister in Kyoto!” Dr. Irikawa Mariko smiled at the departing Shiina Yuma. The young lady came a long way when the counselor first met her. Yuma was a mere middle schooler when her parents divorce. It was settled that she would live with their father while her older sister lived with their mother. Sadly, the divorce took a toll on the father’s mental health. Yuma talked about the alcoholism and its effect on her personal relationship with her father. When she entered high school, her father already lost his job due to drinking dependency. Their relationship soured to the point where Yuma was dead set to murder the father with an umbrella.

Fortunately, Shiina Arisa intervened. She found out her father’s parental abuse and called the police. The police swiftly arrested the father and assigned a counselor for Yuma. The counselor recalled the anger and apathetic attitude Yuma sported for their first counseling sessions. Over months, Irikawa was able to wear down those walls and brought out the true Yuma: a caring girl that loves bread and her big sister. She worked with Yuma to find a new hobby. For the patient, it was hiking. Now, she and Arisa frequently plan hiking trips; it was soothing for Yuma while a great exercising regiment for Arisa.

The receptionist popped his head in Irikawa’s office. “Sensei, there are no more appointments today,” he announced.

“Thank you.” She smiled sweetly. “Let’s continue closing patient documents from the last fifteen years.”

The afternoon continued in silence until there was a call on Irikawa’s direct office line. At first, she considered ignoring it and let the voice mail kick in. Then, she took a closer look at the caller-ID. She knew that number.

“Irikawa speaking,” she greeted.

 _“Irikawa-sensei, sorry for bothering you,”_ the other voice began. _“My name is Reimon Gentaro and you may remember me from-“_

“ _Mecha Go-Go-Go Karts_ ,” she finished. “Yes, I remember. How are you, Reimon-san?”

As a side job, Irikawa also worked as a consulting psychologist for dramas and movies. She recently got experience with reality shows through _Mecha Go-Go-Go Karts_. It was a competition show where a team of engineer students from the universities nationwide competed in making a sustainable off-road go karts. Many of the go-karts resembled mecha designs from anime and video games.

Irikawa got involved when one of the contestants suffered from a nervous breakdown. Reimon initially wanted to suspend the project, but his superiors forbade him. Instead, he sought out recommendations for psychologists and she was rank the highest. It was a fortuitous decision. She helped the student recover without compromising the show. That team ended up in second place.

_“I am well and I hope you are doing great. I am working on a new project with my collaborator. We will like to use your help for filming.”_

She listened carefully to what Reimon had to say. Irikawa told him she will give her answer by the end of the week.

After work, she walked to her favorite beer garden: The Dock. As the name suggest, The Dock had a nautical theme. Plus, there was a gorgeous view of Yokohama Bay from the rooftop. It was a great place to unwind and catch up with her friends while enjoying the late night sea breeze.

While waiting for her friends to arrive, Irikawa thought about Reimon’s proposal. The show will be called _The Japan Bachelorette_. She understood why they needed her help: it was a dating show that will be an all female ensemble. To be frank, this whole project reeked disaster. Reimon and his associate were clever enough to contact her. As much as she wanted to distance herself from the drama, there was temptation.

The bachelorette herself will be Sherlock. A name she had not heard in _years_.

Since it was summer, the number of seasonal affective disorder patients will be cut dramatically. Also, her newest receptionist was due for a vacation. She might as well keep herself preoccupied.

***

“Cariño, hay una llamada importante por tú.” The laughter by the pool stopped abruptly as the center of attention rose from her seat. She walked past the woman that told her there was a call waiting for her.

The other woman held her arm, preventing her to walk further. “Vuelve conmigo,” she huskily whispered in her ear. Feeling bold, she pressed a quick kiss at the cheek. “Querida.” Then, she let go and walked back to the pool.

Irene Adler stared in amazement of what transpired. Damn. That Pepa Sánchez was smooth, real smooth. Smooth enough to plant a kiss on her cheek and tell her to comeback; they just met three days ago! Her Spanish was not the greatest, however the best way to become fluent was through immersion. What better way to integrate Spanish lessons and her busy lifestyle by vacationing in a Spanish speaking country? She was staying at Nayara Springs in Costa Rica’s Arenal Volcano National Park. The park was a gorgeous place, full of greenery and rain. The rain never bothered her, it was quite refreshing since it had year round tropical climate. Staying at this luxury hotel also accentuated the experience. She enjoyed the amenities that were provided. Interacting with other female guests made it a party. The other ladies found her accent adorable and encouraged her to practice more. Since she was a brilliant woman, Irene was set to master another language.

She walked to her room where her phone rested on a night stand. It was a Japanese number, she wondered if it was her manager. That man should know she was on vacation! Costa Rica was fifteen hours behind Japan. By mentally calculating, it was around eight in the morning over there. This will be a great way to start his day. Irene answered in a breathy voice, hoping to make the man uncomfortable. As an actress, she was great at improv and faking an orgasm.

_“Good afternoon Irene, isn’t itabout 17:00 in Costa Rica?”_

Pity. The man that called her was not her manager. 

“Oniisan,” she replied, dropping her orgasm act. Within the entertainment industry, networking was incredibly important. She knew Futaba Kento through an unorthodox way. “To what do I owe the pleasure? You must have contacted my stylist to know my whereabouts.” Her manager was an uptight guy that tested her patience. She often misbehaved behind his back and never told him where she was going during her breaks. The stylist was her only confidant in her professional life.

Kento chuckled, already confirming her suspicion. _“I was calling to ask a favor.”_

Intrigued, she inquired further. She patiently listened to Kento’s proposition. “Becoming a contestant for a dating game show? Oniisan, you know I cannot do that. As much as the program will get a boost in ratings, my presence will be overpowering. My fans will have a collective meltdown online. When the camera catches me talking to the other contestants or the bachelorette herself, this will start a lesbian rumor. I already surpassed the Korean celebrity that was the centered of a lesbian-centric triangular gossip. Do I need to add another one to my list?” she ranted.

 _“I haven’t told you who the bachelorette was,”_ he retorted smoothly. It was true. He got her worked up for nothing. Well played, Futaba Kento. Well played.

“Who is it?”

_“Sherlock.”_

Irene said nothing, but her eyes widen. Sherlock was the bachelorette. Oh fuck, this was great. How did Kento managed to get Sherlock onboard? She needed to hear this story. Being a former college roommate gave her an eyewitness account into Sherlock’s shitty behavior. “Aside from ratings and appealing to gay drama, you want me to keep Sherlock in check.”

_“We reached out to a psychologist that helped us in the past; she’s great with the contestants. Sherlock will be working with a different crew and interacting with multiple people simultaneously. In short, our show is nothing like her own. She already made a declaration that the show will be run on her terms.”_

Irene rolled her eyes. Actors and actresses hardly had an influential say for orchestrating a television program. Someone needed to be the alpha bitch for this show. That crown was not going to Sherlock.

It had been a long time since she saw the Futaba siblings. “All right,” she confirmed. “I’m in. I do have some ideas on how to incorporate myself on that show.”

***

“Tachibana-san! That stupid ex of yours dropped by your mailbox again! He left a note in his signed photo book, wanting to get back with you,” Mizuno Akiko whined as she walked into the family room. She plopped the book on the dining table. She opened it and proceeded to rip out Wato’s name wherever that damn ex-boyfriend wrote it out.

Tachibana Wato frowned when saw the Mizuno matriarch destroying the book. As much as she was over her smelly ex, the pictures he took were breathtaking. It reminded her why she fell for him in the first place: his sense of adventure. However, that relationship did not panned out. He proved to be clingy and emotionally manipulative. He made her feel guilty for wanting to spend time with her goddaughter’s family during her days off from the hospital. It was ironic since he pranced around the world while she was expected to be confined to his apartment, waiting for him to return. Akiko interposed when her daughter asked her when Wato was visiting. Airi was crying when she said she missed Wato. That broke the mother’s heart and set out to hunt for the godmother.

Wato told Akiko everything about her relationship with him. Infuriated, Akiko took Wato’s phone and texted him that they were breaking up. She roped her cousin, Mashima Risa, to move Wato’s belongings out of his apartment. While Wato had an apartment of her own (which remained empty during the time she was dating him), Akiko did not want to risk that ex tracking her. Instead, she forced Wato into a guest room of the Mizuno household. The two cousins set up a security system at Wato's apartment in case the ex decided to intrude.

Wato did not like being indebted to others and planned to look for another place to live. Airi, on the other hand, was overjoyed to see her godmother again. Dr. Mizuno Takayaki reassured her that she could stay with them as long as she liked. The doctor worked at Tachibana Hospital in Sapporo before he got a job offer in Tokyo. He and her father (Hospital Dean Tachibana) had a great senior-junior relationship that transformed into steadfast friendship; he was an uncle to Wato. When Wato decided to move to the capital for a pediatric surgery position, he was contacted to watch over her. As a father, that sense of responsibility was extended to the pediatric surgeon. They were an interesting family of four.

She watched Akiko shred the pages she ripped off. She hoped Akiko would recycle the book, but those hopes were dashed when her friend decided to do a backyard barbecue dinner. There was plenty of fuel for the cookout. Wato helped prepare tonight’s feast. As they worked, Akiko shared interesting news.

“My cousin Risa is a model that often gets juicy gossip,” she paused for dramatic effect. “A television station will be hosting a dating show.”

“That’s nice,” Wato mused, not really caring about entertainment rumors. “Will it be a guy or girl?”

“Girl.”

Huh, it sounded like an otome game in the making. How will they get dashing guys to sweep the heroine off her feet? Reality was often a letdown.

“The twist of the show that all the contestants will be female.”

Wait, what? An all female dating show? Japan was no stranger to outlandish reality shows (like the chocolate one-it was fun to watch the reactions of the participants discerning chocolate objects), but would that cause controversy? There was still an older generation that preached intolerance.

“There will be auditions in the next three weeks. You should go for try-outs,” Akiko concluded.

Wait, what? “Me? On a dating show?” Wato spluttered. Why? She was so…plain. She loved her baggy, comfortable clothes and styling her hair in a ponytail. Totally unfit for an audition.

“Yeah,” her friend continued. “You need to be engaged in something else-that’s not worrying about your ex or finding a new place to stay.”

Those were hardly good reasons. Plus, she never considered herself as gay, bi, or pan. All her past crushes and dates were on guys. Wato was not qualified to be on the show. She protested to Akiko, but that fell on deaf ears.

“So?” Akiko challenged. “That didn’t stop you from staring at my cousin from the distance.”

“I was not staring!” Mashima was wearing a cute red-violet knitted sweater when they were at the ex’s apartment. Wato pondered if that color would match her complexion.

Akiko gave her a pointed look. “Tachibana-san, I am a married woman that deeply loves her husband and shares a child with him. I may be straight, but I have _eyes_.”

“So? I’m not going to the audition!” she argued.

“Oh, you’re going all right.”

In three weeks, Wato found herself in line at the network station. They were holding auditions in the auditorium. A female dating game show sparked interest from women all over Japan; they wondered who the lucky girl was, but network personnels remained tight lipped. She was flanked by Akiko and Mashima that offered support and styled her for today. She was wearing a long-sleeve green dress. Her hair was unbound from its scrunchie and was subjected to a curling iron, transforming her straight hair into a wavy one.

They wished her luck when her name was called. Wato walked inside where she met the producers; they instructed her to record an introduction message. “Hello! I am Tachibana Wato, thirty-two years old and I am a pediatric surgeon,” she began. Then she paused, thinking what else to say. It would not be so bad if she purposely spoiled her footage, right? “To be honest, I don’t know why I’m here, but I will do my best.” She concluded her speech by flashing her bright smile, dimples appeared in full force. Then, Wato bowed to the camera and exited the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cariño, hay una llamada importante por tú. | Love, there is an important call for you.  
> Vuelve conmigo | Come back to me  
> Querida | Dear
> 
> Title is inspired from Amuro Namie's "Hot Girls."  
> The Irene Adler of the Miss Sherlock universe is a fan cast based on Alisa Mizuki.
> 
> Hi there! Thanks for reading. =] I'm curious about your thoughts on the story. Reviewing is highly encourage! Don't be shy~ ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to check out:  
> [Hit it Off like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112242/chapters/40244492)  
> [I Love You like the Ocean Loves Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007367/chapters/34784417)  
> [Kouman to Henken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909666/chapters/34534952)  
> [Two Drifters, off to see the World ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345636)  
> =]


	2. Pre-production

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to fangirlingincloset for her amazing ideas! Thank you for the inspiration~ =]

Shibata Tatsuya rubbed his eyes. He had been staring at his seventy-centimeter iMac pro screen for over four hours, helping to edit and organize the introduction speech footage from the candidates. While the process was slow, he was grateful that his superior, executive producer Reimon Gentaro, appealed to let the post production team purchase new equipment. It made work slightly easier to process. Still, this was a lot. Even when the work was split among all team members. There were over three hundred women that applied! Each audition tape was limited to three minutes, but even that was troublesome. Some of the candidates went off topic, swore, did an indecent exposure stunt, or remained unenthusiastic when recording. It was simple to separate and delete those clips from the bulk. After a while, things started to go blurry. His workload seemed to never end. Now he had a headache since he forgone sustenance and water in his zealous efforts to complete his task.

“Oi, Shibata!” a fellow coworker called out.

Shibata whipped his head and winced. Now he felt dizzy. Fuck.

“It’s dinner time; we’re going to grab some yakiniku, Supervisor Kawasaki is paying. Are you in?” Looking at the clock, it was way past 7 P.M. He was in the office for over ten hours, definitely working overtime. Whoops.

Shibata’s stomach grumbled. That was the answer the his colleague needed. “Meet us downstairs in thirty minutes.” Shibata nodded and turned back to his computer, completing the last edit and saving his work before joining the others.

Seeing meat sizzling on the grill was a welcome sight. For once, his eyes did not have to squint over a screen that had 14.7 million pixels and Radeon Pro Vega graphics. It felt nice to be surrounded by company. Shibata was part of a team of assistant editors. He felt fortunate to be part of a television production crew under executive producer Reimon and television director Futaba Kento. It was a privilege to be a contributor in crafting masterpieces.

He respected their innovation and vision, however, he wondered about the new project. All he knew that it was a reality program, specifically a dating game show. Since all the prospective candidates were female, the star was male. How would that work out? There was  _The Bachelor Japan_ airing on Amazon Prime. How would Reimon and Futaba plan this to be original and have no relation to _The Bachelor Japan_?

Helpings of cooked meat were dumped on his plate. He smiled at his attentive teammates in thanks. The work camaraderie culture was amazing. Shibata really loved his workplace. Once the group evenly distributed the meats, vegetables, and rice, supervisorKawasaki Yuzo called for everyone’s attention. All heads turned to the head of the table.

“I called for a company dinner to kick off our newest project,” he announced. “This new project is ambitious and has high expectations-not only from our superiors, but also from the network executives. As part of the post-production team, we must do our best to create a polished product. Everyone, let’s work hard and do our best to create another enjoyable program.”

There were polite claps following the pep talk. Suddenly a hand was raised. “Kawasaki-san, what is this program about? A dating game show? We noticed there were many female candidates. There was at least 5,000 women that came to the studio.” There were murmurs that begged to differ, claiming the number was much higher.

“Well,” Kawasakitrailed off, looking at the private room they were in. The doors were shut, giving a secluded atmosphere in the restaurant. “It’s a dating game show like many of you suspected. This program will be an all female ensemble.”

There was no uproar, but everyone was shocked. Was the post-production team working as hermits? Damn, they really had to be. It seemed that they were the only ones that were unaware. They were probably too busy playing with the new iMac pros to pay attention to the latest work news and gossip. It was understandable that the producers and film crew knew this in advance. Somehow the editor and even the assistant editor supervisor were aware of this!

The assistant editors whispered among themselves. They assumed that it will be a man that women will be vying for. Instead, women will be a pursuing a woman. The silence was somewhat unnerving. Kawasaki quirked an eyebrow. “Is there any problem or a conflict of interest? Please speak up now.”

Now the subordinates were squirming in place. For Shibata, it was a surprise, but he anticipated something like this. After all, Reimon and Futaba were a legendary duo for producing original Japanese content. There were concerns about the impact _Produce 48_ would had on ratings. He got the feeling that the two men were more open minded than most members of society.

So far, none of his colleagues raised their hand. Either they were okay with this concept or were afraid of loosing their job. It probably could be both. In Shibata’s case, he was interested in gaining work experience and improving his curriculum vitae.

“Am I correct to surmise everyone at this table is not only comfortable with this project, but will also maintain integrity and professionalism in the post-production process?”

This time, heads nodded and hums of agreement vocalized. Now, Kawasaki broke into a huge grin. “Well, I’m glad we’re all okay with this. Everyone, let’s do our best!” He raised a glass in the air. Shibata and the others did the same.

“KANPAI!”

“KANPAI!”

“KANPAI!”

“KANPAI!”

After cheering, another assistant editor asked who was the lucky girl. Shibata hoped this would not spur on the male fantasy of girl-on-girl relationships. Those were way too weird for his taste. They were unrealistic (the body proportions were horrendous) and so generic. One of his college dorm mates already mentally scarred him for life by showing a badly written and poorly animated yuri original video animation.

To everyone’s surprise, Kawasaki remained tight lip. “All will be revealed in time,” he reassured and resumed eating his meat.

Now Shibata was curious. Will it be a celebrity or an ordinary citizen? He imagined it would be the former (only they have enough star power to pull it off). If it was the latter, then that person had to be charismatic or have an amazing four-dimensional personality to draw in ratings.

Around the table, the assistant editors were now placing bets if it was a celebrity or a citizen. Seemed like the celebrity was the popular choice. Someone shouted out it would be Irene Adler, garnering agreement. The actress was a plausible one, it was no secret that the executive producer was a fan of her works.

***

Irikawa was in her office, screening the video files and writing down the names of candidates that interested her. It was quiet sans for the air conditioner running to keep her office cool and comfortable. Since it was after work hours, she was not distracted with patients arriving for their appointment. It was not the same for her social life. Her phone buzzed with text messages from The Dock drinking buddies. Scanning at the messages indicated that she was sorely missed.

_\---_

_Mari-chaaaannnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (´∀`) (＾▽＾) (♡ >ω< ♡) Where r yooooouuuu??????????????? (┳Д┳)(༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ)_

_Come baaaaaaaaaaaacccckkkkkkkkkkkkkk!(;´д｀) （；＿；)ヽ(´Д`;)I misssssssssss you soooooooooo muucccchhhh!!! ＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)＿_

_#sobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsob_

_#huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu_

_\---_

_Mariko-san~ There must be a good reason why you are not here tonight. Whatever you are doing, complete it with haste and visit. Your psychological analyses are sorely missed._

_\---_

_Sensei! We miss you so much! Please come to The Dock! Please! Please! Please! :DDDDDDDDDDDD_

_\---_

_IRKAWA IF U duNT CU-m BAk nXT WEeEeK IM GONNNNA D-RddDRrrrOPppPPppp byE UrrR OFicE ’N KiCK UR ASSsssssssss-_

_…please ignore that kuuya is very drunk and he stole my phone we know you are busy (being a psychologist and all) but please take care of your health and unwind well be waiting for your return_

_\---_

She was touched by the responses. Even Kuuya’s threat to kick her ass. Sadly, work was a priority, especially her side gig as a consultant. Her receptionist was enjoying his vacation somewhere on Kyushu. Her patient appointments for the next two months were already finalized. She needed to devote her time to this project. Once this was over, she will be partying hard at The Dock. Maybe she could even ask the bartender to air _The Japan Bachelorette_ once it was ready.

Once again, she praised Reimon Gentaro for truly being a clever man. Seeking her assistance was the ultimate form of flattery. With a concept like this, it was essential to screen out candidates that will perfectly fit. Each contestant not only needs to be comfortable in filming a show with sapphic vibes, but also be resilient in interacting with Sherlock. It was a shame that mental and emotional health was so dismissive in Japan. The merits could be applicable to multiple fields, especially in the Arts. If the filmmaking industry embraced psychology, Japanese acting would perhaps be taken more seriously by the international cinematography community.

Oh well, that was not her problem.

Irikawa appreciated that the editors took the time to compile the footage for her. She had no doubt that post-production team worked hard to give her an edited content, one free of inappropriate nudity, crude language, off-topic rambling, and those that appear for a dare. She vaguely wondered if drag queens considered for auditioning. That would make the show more intriguing, but it would definitely cause unnecessary backlash. Alas, she could not do massive brainwashing to change Japanese societal thinking. It would take too much work, plus she had patients that needed her.

Maybe someday she will.

Just kidding, setting an ambitious goal of creating an empire will inevitably fall one day.

Besides, there was more footage she had to review. This was the third file of 150 videos. How many women did apply? She heard from the post-production staff that it was over 5,000, but Irikawa was sure there was more. Here was file number four.

The young woman on screen was wearing a semi-flattering green dress. She liked the wavy long hair look. Her facial expression indicated she was nervous, which was understandable-being in front of the camera could be nerve-wracking. Suddenly, the nervous look melted into a sunny disposition.

 

_Hello! I am Tachibana Wato, thirty-two years old and I am a pediatric surgeon._

 

Oh! A pediatric surgeon, how precocious and young she was. This woman was truly accomplished and successful in her professional life, but sorely lacking in her personal one and relationships entailed. Why else would she audition for a lesbian show if her previous dating experience backfired on her? Hmm, it did not seemed like she was experimenting. Overall, she looked cute and bubbly. This Tachibana Wato seemed to have a good personality.

 

_To be honest, I don’t know why I’m here, but I will do my best._

 

Tachibana ended her speech with a big smile and a bow to the camera.

Such honesty and politeness! It was clear that she tried to ruin her audition tape without being vulgar. That was silly, Tachibana Wato. Did she honestly think that would truly work? All she done was making herself more endearing. Tachibana was the type of character that will win the hearts of the audience.

Irikawa wagered that Tachibana was forced to audition against her will. She tried her best to make herself look bad when recording, but this backfired. The psychologist felt somewhat bad for including her into the pile of candidates to contact. However, participating in an audition meant there was a chance of being considered.

She hoped Tachibana would accept. Not only it would be entertaining, but also a fascinating study. On set, she could observe Tachibana’s demeanor.

Now, Irikawa had renewed enthusiasm to finish another viewing of 150 videos. Fret not, good people at The Dock, she will be done compiling her candidates soon.

***

“So…I heard through a grape vine that you are ‘The Bachelorette.’”

For the record, it was NOT the fault of the hair and makeup department. Staff members have to stand on their feet for long hours, all for beautifying the actor or actress. Their work often went underappreciated, they were the ones that made the celebrities look good for television, movie, or any kind of public appearance. That being said, what else were hair and makeup artists supposed to do when working? Talk about the weather? Sports? Politics?

Sherlock growled. She glared at the man in the mirror. He was the sole hair and makeup artist that prepped Sherlock for shooting. For some reason, he was the only one that she did not have a problem with. Sherlock even mentioned it was ironic that he was a hairstylist when he was bald. (It really had nothing to do with his qualifications and experience.) The celebrity detective never bothered learning his true name. So he was known as “Artsy” in her eyes. Since he was paid very well, he learned to put up with it. Along the way, he became one of her selected confidants.

“Don’t give me that grunt and glare!” he protested. “It will ruin your complexion before shooting the promotional pictures and videos. You have to look good for your fans-especially since they will be sad to learn season three is on hiatus.”

“Don’t remind me,” she muttered darkly. The hiatus was still a sore topic for her.

Artsy sighed. Sherlock’s sour disposition would make the job harder for the photographers. Those guys were not from the _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_ staff (they earned so much vacation time for putting up with Sherlock for two seasons). The new folks would have no idea how to handle a temperamental Sherlock. He needed to lighten up the mood somehow. “I got some good news you might be interested in,” he teased.

“What?”

“Lei Yuri Amor recently released their online ranking for the biggest lesbian icon in Japan,” the hair and makeup artist quipped. That was a crazy online frenzy battle; there were so many names submitted. The admins were bombarded by numerous submissions of high profile Japanese women and spammers nominating K-pop celebrities. (Honestly, the poll was _specifically_ for Japanese lesbian icons. If netizens felt compelled to submit their favorite Korean females, there was TC Candler’s yearly event, The 100 Most Beautiful Faces.) Then, it only got crazier when the online polling began. The website crashed multiple times during the group stages. It only got worse and more intense when it moved to the semi-finals. Some fanatics tried to manipulate the voting system.

Sherlock quirked an eyebrow. Now she was interested. “What were the top three rankings? Anyone I know?”

“For starters, Irene Adler was rank third. She dropped from first place this year.” He chuckled when he saw Sherlock’s eyes grew wide. Artsy understood how she felt; it was very surreal for Irene to lose the lesbian icon title.

“Who was in second place?”

“Utada Hikaru, the J-pop soloist. I guess fans are still whipped by ‘A Two Hour Vacation’ even though it was released two years ago. Maybe they are waiting for Utada and Shiina dating news.” Now Sherlock’s eyes grew even wider. It was almost comical.

“You’ll never guess who was in first place.”

Sherlock stared at Artsy’s reflection. “It’s me, isn’t it?”

Artsy smiled broadly. There was no way he could keep it a secret from the celebrity detective. She was too perceptive to see through any kind of bullshit.

“Oh, shit!” Sherlock exclaimed, almost getting up from her chair. Artsy stopped her, he was still styling her hair. “I won this year? This is the best news I heard this month! Irene was not only dethroned, but also demoted to third place. Does Utada know about this? This will make her day.”

“You can call her after you finish the photoshoot.”

“True.” Now that Sherlock’s spirit dramatically improved, Artsy completed his task much faster. He had no doubts that the photoshoot will run smoothly.

He grinned when Sherlock walked off with her head held up high. She raised her right hand in the air and did a fist pump. “SUCK IT, IRENE,” she shouted to no one. Artsy started laughing.

Artsy heard someone dropped a huge stack of papers in the hallway, that made him laugh harder. It must have been one of the new interns. Once he finished putting away his makeup kit, he will see if the intern needed help with clean up.

***

Irene never imagined there would be so many tears and wailings.

¿POR QUÉ?

¿POR QUÉ NOS DEJAS?

¡ESTOY DESCONSOLADAAAAAAAAAAA!

¿POR QUÉ JUGÓ CON MI CORAZÓN?

¡PENSÉ QUE ME QUISISTE!

¡TE ODIO!

¡ARRUINÓ MI VIDA!

¡ERES UNA PERRA!

¡CHINGATE IRENE!

She also did not anticipate such strong fury. It was no joke that romance was taken very seriously in Spanish speaking countries. She did recall a poll back in 2009 that rank the world’s best and worst lovers. Spain was rank first for being the best lover worldwide. That prestige was spread to Latin America. She truly enjoyed being the recipient of attention and lust from the female harem. Of course, that intense passion was a double-edge sword. Now, it was being used against her.

Maybe vacationing here was not the best plan, especially when she was surrounded by women and had to break the news of returning to Japan.

“Señoras, por favor,” she began, but she was cut off by the hysterical screaming.

“CHICAS,” a powerful voice spoke up. That silenced the bawling. “Estáis inquietante los otros huéspedes.”

Irene could guess the context of Pepa Sánchez’s words. She still had ways to go to master Spanish vocabulary.

There were grumbles from the female crowd, but they parted ways-either going back to the rooms or heading out to the nature trails. Only Irene and Pepa remained.

“Are you okay?” That was the first time Irene heard Pepa spoke in English.

“I’m fine. That was the first time I received backlash for announcing my departure.”

“Well, you did managed to charm off their panties,” Pepa quipped, earning a chuckle from Irene. Then they fell into comfortable silence.

“So…you really are going back to Japan?”

“I am,” Irene confirmed. “Needed for work, duty calls.”

“What kind of work do you do? Acting?” Pepa asked. It seemed incredulous that Irene had to return so soon when she barely had a proper vacation time.

Irene gave her a sly smile. “I will leave that for you to figure out, Inspectora Sánchez.”

“Oooh, a woman with mystery,” Pepa purred. “I like that.”

The celebrity remained silent, but kept her secretive grin. Then Pepa’s face fell. “How did you know I worked in law enforcement?”

Ah, there were too many signs that indicated she was an inspector born and raised in Seville. Sherlock was not the only one with extraordinary cognizance skills. “I thought you like mysterious women,” she teased.

Pepa pouted. “Not like this,” she grumbled.

Hm? It seemed like something else was bothering the inspector. What kind of lady problem was the Spaniard facing?

“Well, you are right,” Pepa admitted. “It’s the woman that I’m dating. We work for the police in Madrid, she’s my superior and specializes in forensics.”

Oooh, work romance; those normally do not bode well. It was hard to separate drama from professionalism.

Pepa gave a brittle laugh. “The backstory is much messier, the perfect plot for a telenovela. We were supposed to go together on vacation in Costa Rica, but we had a misunderstanding that escalated into a full-blown argument. I got the cold shoulder at work; our colleagues even picked up on the frosty tension. Her father, the commissioner, even asked me what happened! As you can see, I’m here by myself while she’s in Barcelona visiting her sister.”

Well, she could sympathize about not wasting the plane ticket or reservation. However, she should have asked for a refund and used that money to travel to Barcelona. Communication was important!

Pepa gave her a sheepish look. “She’s so stubborn!” the inspector argued. “She’s not the most sociable person and after weeks of intense silence, I just want to get away. Leave the country and leave Europe. I want to be an unfamiliar place filled with people that are great conversationalists.” A paused. "Like yourself."

Escapism was fine, however this did not solve anything. Irene wagered this would augment the misunderstanding-especially since Pepa was surrounded by her female entourage. Now Irene was confident in her discretion to evade the paparazzi and the resort’s management to ensure privacy. Still, there was a risk of erroneous assumptions that could jeopardize Pepa’s relationship.

It was clear that Pepa was deeply in love with her girlfriend; she did not want to ruin what they have. Although both parties could not reconcile when they were on different continents and countries, separated by the Atlantic Ocean. Irene advised her to return back to Spain and contact the sister for her girlfriend’s whereabouts-whether it was Barcelona or Madrid. Once she found her girlfriend, they needed to talk and work out their problems. As an inspector for the Spanish police, Pepa should use her negotiation skills to good use-recognize the signs of stress or phrases that would piss off her girlfriend. Anticipate the anger and focus on deescalating; work with the girlfriend to let go of the stubbornness and reconcile.

After Irene finished lecturing, Pepa looked relieved and grateful. “You’re right,” the Spaniard admitted. “It was what I needed to hear. Muchas gracias Irene.”

“De nada,” Irene grinned.

She watched Pepa walked off, there was more skip in her steps. Irene hoped that things will work out for Pepa and her girlfriend. This vacation was quite a whirlwind. All she wanted was some fun-walking around a nature park and flex her Spanish. Instead, she found herself as the center of a female harem (which backfired on her) and giving relationship advice. Soon, she would be packing and checking out. Then, it was about a 128 kilometer drive back to San José. Costa Rica will become a distant memory after departing from Juan Santamaría International Airport. She will be heading for Los Angeles International Airport, before returning to Japan. Too bad she will not have enough time to visit her family in Torrance.

The phone vibrating in her pocket indicated there was an unopened message for her. It went off when she was talking to Pepa, but she opted to ignore it. She did not want to be derailed from her speech. Irene walked back to her room and flopped on her bed. There was a missed FaceTime call from…Utada Hikaru? Irene noticed there was a text message, also from Utada. It had been so long since she talked with her fellow Japanese American friend. What did she want?

She opened the text message, there was a four minute video clip. Irene pressed play.

There was Utada-wearing glasses and hair in a ponytail-in front of the iPhone camera, sporting a smug smirk.

 

 _“Irene,”_ the singer greeted. _“I received a text message from Sherlock to look online. It has come to my attention that Lei Yuri Amor recently published their Japanese Lesbian Icon Power Ranking.”_

Utada paused before continuing. _“The most important part is the top three rankings. Irene, you are in third place with 1,969 votes. Sherlock is in first place with 4,100 votes. Guess who’s in second place?”_

She raised her two index fingers and pointed them at herself. _“That’s right, it’s me. I accumulated 2,442 votes,”_ she boasted. _“Sherlock and I finally dethrone you after defending first place for five years. I FUCKING BEAT YOU IRENE!”_ She howled in maniacal laughter.

 _“Babe, keep your voice down. Don’t disturb Baby U from his nap,”_ Shiina Ringo spoke up behind the camera.

 _“Shit, I forgot about him,”_ Utada muttered. _“Sherlock also relayed a message: ‘Suck it, Irene.’ However, I don’t think that’s necessary. Knowing how you’re a disastrous lesbian, you probably accept Sherlock’s offer. The idea of you going down on Sherlock, then sucking her is quite graphic and disturbing. Anyways, I hope this ruins your day!”_

 

The video message stopped.

Irene could only stare at her phone with her mouth open. What the hell? Third place? The disastrous lesbian title started out as an online joke her fans made up. Sherlock mentioned it to her and Irene proudly wore that title as a badge. She was dramatic like Sherlock, but had more finesse. It cultivated interest from Lei Yuri Amor, the biggest lesbian online website in Japan. She enjoyed her reign for five years, knowing there will be someone else to usurp her someday.

Loosing to Sherlock and Utada, two people she was close from her college days, was quite upsetting nevertheless. They were amiable to each other, but also retained a hint of competitiveness and snark to keep their friendship interesting. Of course she will never have a fling with Sherlock. They were gasoline and fire, far too similar and prone to make horrible decisions if left unchecked.

Well, it looked like she had her work cut out for filming _The Japan Bachelorette_. She needed to be the Alpha bitch to keep Sherlock well-behaved, but also get revenge for downgrading her to third place. She will also get back at Utada. Irene knew how to multitask.

***

Wato ripped off her surgeon cap. A grueling nine hour open-heart surgery was completed. There were no hiccups when performing on Wakasugi Wakana. The young girl was fast asleep throughout the procedure. Soon she would be transferred to the ICU and her parents will be informed about the success. After washing her hands, she left the operating room and walked off to find the Wakasugis.

Both Wakasugi Ryota and Sakura looked haggard from sitting in the waiting room. They perked up when Wato approached them. The worried parents scrambled to their feet. “Wato,” Ryota said. “How is Wakana?”

“The surgery went well, Wakana-chan is fine,” Wato smiled. “She will be transferred to ICU soon.”

All stress and tension evaporated. Relief quickly settled in. There were tears in Sakura’s eyes. “Thank you, Wato-san,” she murmured as tears dripped down her face. “Thank you for everything.” She buried her head into her husband’s comforting arms.

Even Ryota was crying. “Now Wakana can have a happy childhood. It’s all thanks to you, Wato.”

“Wakana-chan deserves it, Ryota-niichan,” Wato responded softly. “I know you and Sakura-san have been here over twelve hours. Please make sure you get some food and rest at home. I’m sure Daiki-kun and Shizue-san will be happy to hear the good news.” The pediatric surgeon stayed with the couple a few more minutes, giving reassuring hugs and pats. Another surgeon from the operation approached them and provided more details on Wakana’s recovery process. Afterwards, Sakura and Ryota left the hospital to recuperate briefly at home before returning.

Her phone buzzed with an incoming text message from Akiko, waiting at the front desk of the surgery wing. Akiko was chatting with one of the nurses when Wato walked to the front. Next to Akiko were large bentos with her name taped on the cloth.

Wato wanted to cry at her friend’s thoughtfulness. Akiko was channeling her mom persona, but the pediatric surgeon welcomed it. She had not eaten in over twelve hours. “Akiko-san!” she cried out, hastening her step. Akiko opened her arms and enveloped Wato in a hug.

“How was the surgery?” she asked.

“It went well, now I’m very hungry,” Wato mumbled.

Akiko chuckled. “I imagined you are. Rest assure, sustenance has arrived. Let’s move to the cafeteria, okay?”

Wato nodded and untangled herself from Akiko. The two walked off with calls from the nurses wishing her a good lunch break. They almost made it to the cafeteria when someone called out, “Wato-san.”

Wato and Akiko froze in their step. Wato knew that voice. They turned around, a gangly manof 180 centimeters stood before them. His short hair with a mustache and beard produced an apparent air of mature masculinity. The green parka he normally carried was absent (due to the rising summer heat). It looked so weird without seeing him in that coat.

“Moriya,” Akiko growled, not even bothering with honorifics. She was making her feelings towards him transparent. “What the hell are you doing here? In her workplace?”

“Wato-san,” Moriya spoke again, ignoring Akiko all together. “Can we talk? From your text message, I feel that we have a misunderstanding.”  
  
“There are no misunderstandings,” her friend sneered. “What part of ‘We’re over’ do you not understand?”

He sighed. “Wato-san, are you going to be selfish and not let me tell my story? It’s important to listen to both sides.”

Suddenly, it clicked with Wato. Finally. Finally she could plainly see the emotional scheme he was trying to pull. If she went with him, then he would take her to a secluded place and manipulate her further. It would probably be worse, he could resort to unwanted physical and sexual advances.

“No, I am not selfish,” Wato asserted. “If anyone that was selfish and manipulative in this relationship, it was you! You isolated me from having a personal life outside of work! You discouraged me from seeing my friends and goddaughter. I don’t want to talk! We are through Moriya Toru! Never approach me again. Don’t even call me ‘Wato-san.’”

Moriya looked stunned at Wato’s declaration. Clearly, he never expected such outburst from a mild-mannered pediatric surgeon. Before he had a chance to retort, Dr. Mizuno appeared with a securityguard.

“Wato has made her feelings clear,” Dr. Mizuno warned. “Young man, you will respect her wishes. Stay away and never approach her again.” The security guard approached Moriya and lead him away. Soon as they turned the corner, Akiko sighed in relief.

“Good timing?” Dr. Mizuno teased, holding his phone in air. There was a frantic text from his wife asking him to bring a security guard.

“Always,” Akiko quipped. “Thank you, dear.”

“Wato, how are you feeling?” he asked.

Wato was pensive, struggling to find the right word to accurately describe her feelings. “I’m feeling…relieved,” she admitted with a smile. “I’m free from being a toxic relationship. I can focus on myself again.” Akiko and Dr. Mizuno smiled, feeling very proud of Wato.

Much later, Wato was finally eating the food Akiko prepared for her. For some reason, her friend was still here. The pediatric surgeon thought it was because Akiko was waiting for Wato finish eating so she could collect the bentos before she leaves. However, that was not the case. Akiko was watching her closely while clutching her phone.

She spoke up once Wato finished the last grain of rice and set down her chopsticks. “An email came in today,” Akiko announced. “It’s from the auditions you did a month ago.”

After sabotaging her audition tape, Wato blocked out the auditions from her memory. She participated and wanted to move on. How come Akiko got the message and not her?

“Before you turned in the paperwork, I crossed out your email address and wrote mine,” her friend confessed. “I feared that you would delete it.”

Well, that would have happened if it was addressed to her inbox!

“For your information, I did not open it. Now that you’re done with the operation and eating, here you go!” The email was forward to Wato. Wato took out her phone and tapped on the notification.

 

_To Tachibana Wato:_

_We are pleased to inform you have been selected as a contestant for The Japan Bachelorette._

_If you are still interested in participating, please respond to this email. You will be contacted for a meeting with the producers to discuss the show format and policy in depth._

_Thank you,_

_The Japan Bachelorette Staff_

 

Oh man, she was…in? She somehow managed to win the approvals of the producers? How?

“You got in?” Akiko squealed. Wato mechanically nodded. Akiko then tapped on the message on her phone and read it. “Congratulations! Are you going to respond?”

“Aren’t you going to reply back regardless of my response?”

“Risa and I just dragged you to the television station. I wasn’t sure if you would pass. Whether or not you want to participate is your choice.”

Her choice, huh? Well, Wato did mention she wanted time to herself. As a free and single woman, she was up for an adventure. “Can I borrow your phone to write back to them?”

***

Kento was sitting with the editor, reviewing a draft for the opening credits. The first scene had the Kanji text: Who is our new bachelorette? Meet Sara Shelly ‘Sherlock’ Futaba. There was a demo narrator to recite these lines.

The next scene had an action sequence of Sherlock investigating.

“Should I omit the narrator, Futaba-san?”

“No, keep it; change the voice to female, it will set the tone for the show,” Kento said.

A few taps on the keyboard and the male voice was replaced. It flowed much better.

Two hours gone by with splicing clips and adding text that briefly described Sherlock’s career as a celebrity consulting detective.

“Let’s add some scenes from the clients giving their impression on Sherlock working on their cases,” he proposed.

The editor pulled up another file containing such remarks.

The first one was a guy, looking like a sleazy college exchange student. He had a proud look on his face, there was a black eye forming.  _“One time, she punched me in the face and it was AWESOME!”_ He gave a thumbs up.

Love the enthusiasm, but that would accentuate Sherlock’s temperament. Also, great enunciation; there was a hint of a foreign accent, but native speakers could easily understand him without the use of subtitles.

The second clip was another man, looking awestruck. _“She solved the case from her sofa. I just came in and didn’t even say anything! Sherlock solved everything!”_

Hm? Which episode was that one? Kento could not recall. Did it even aired, given how short the crime solving was?

The third clip was a woman. _“I went to her place to ask for help because my fiancé went missing, but she made me realize that I like girls and now, I’m married to a woman!”_  She flashed her wedding ring to the camera, smiling so brightly.

Congratulations, at least one woman figured out her sexuality.

“Should we even use these clips?” The poor editor had mixed feelings about this editing segment. Clearly, he was never exposed to Sherlock's filming footage.

Should they? He was honestly surprised by the content the _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_ production team graciously provided. There needed to be a balance of showcasing Sherlock’s personality and the tone of the show. At the same time, he could not alienate Sherlock’s fan base, who no doubt will watch the show just to see their favorite female celebrity on screen. He had to make a decision.

“Yes, we’re going to use them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿POR QUÉ? | Why?  
> ¿POR QUÉ NOS DEJAS? | Why are you leaving us?  
> ¡ESTOY DESCONSOLADAAAAAAAAAAA! | I am heartbroken!  
> ¿POR QUÉ JUGÓ CON MI CORAZÓN? | Why did you played with my heart?  
> ¡PENSÉ QUE ME QUISISTE! | I thought you loved me!  
> ¡TE ODIO! | I hate you!  
> ¡ARRUINÓ MI VIDA! | You ruined my life!  
> ¡ERES UNA PERRA! | You are a bitch!  
> ¡CHINGATE IRENE! | Fuck you, Irene!  
> Señoras, por favor | Ladies, please  
> CHICHAS...Estáis inquietante los otros huéspedes | Girls...all of you are disturbing the other guests  
> Muchas gracias | Thanks a lot  
> De nada | You're welcome
> 
> Hi there! Thanks for reading. =] I'm curious about your thoughts on the story. Reviewing is highly encourage! Don't be shy~ ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to check out:  
> [Hit it Off like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112242/chapters/40244492)  
> [I Love You like the Ocean Loves Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007367/chapters/34784417)  
> [Kouman to Henken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909666/chapters/34534952)  
> [Two Drifters, off to see the World ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345636)  
> =]


	3. Production: Pilot

The ladies followed a producer into an empty multi-purpose room. The biggest one in the network building was reserved for that reason. After all, the goal was to house at least 120 women. Perhaps that number was intimidating, but Irikawa was certain the quantity will dwindle dramatically. About ninety candidates wrote back expressing interest for a producer meeting. She insisted on anticipating guests that did RSVP. It did not take much effort for the producers comply to her suggestions.

At the front, the projection was screen down. Executive Producer Reimon and other producers were doing last minute preparation before they talked to the audience before them. Every seat had a copy of the itinerary, contract forms, health forms, ethic forms, and a brief blurb about the dating program.

Irikawa was not part of the panel, although it did not exclude her attendance. She was sitting with the technicians near the back. Her purpose was twofold: one, she wanted confirm her hypothesis of which contestants would actually show up (there was an eighty-five percent accuracy-not too bad); two, she needed to observe closely at the participants that will choose to stay. It will make room assignments easier to coordinate and to consult for the show pacing. (She could easily make it an enjoyable or an atrocious experience, the power of psychology!)

She was particularly please to see Tachibana Wato among the crowd. The pediatric surgeon was sitting at the front, dutifully reading the paperwork. She seemed to be in her own world, focusing on the text and ignoring the loud conversations around her. The meeting had not started and Irikawa was getting a good grasp of this character. Seeing Tachibana in person gave her a good feeling. The potential in this candidate will definitely play a pivotal role.

All conversations stopped when the executive producer lightly tapped on his mic to get everyone’s attention. “Good afternoon!” he greeted. “Thank you everyone for coming. I am Reimon Gentaro of Hulu Japan. I will be serving as the Executive Producer for  _The Japan Bachelorette_.” Polite applauses followed. The other producers introduced themselves, then the lights dimmed and the visual on the projection became more pronounce.

Following the introduction was the background context of the dating game show. Many audience members were vaguely familiar with the original American version and _The Bachelor Japan_ that was airing on Amazon Prime. The panel was interrupted several times with questions from the audience. It was easy to spot out contestants that were not too keen on paying attention on the presentation. Those folks will never survive filming. She will have to keep a closer eye for their identities.

The impromptu Q & A soon transitioned to the pressing questioning many were wondering about: Who is _The Japan Bachelorette_?

Reimon broke into a full grin. One of the producers, holding the remote, clicked the forward button. All text was replaced by a single, large picture. Collective gasped filled the room.

Sherlock, looking dapper as ever, was dressed in a custom suit jacket and ruffle turtleneck. The black clothing gave an air of sophistication and timeless. The asymmetrical hair was coiffed perfectly, though it could have a little more flair. A rugged look will guarantee swooning. Her right hand cupped an interesting rose prop. It was shaped into a calabash pipe. The magenta patterned background did well to not overpower the subject. 

For Irikawa, the most striking element was the celebrity detective’s face. She was not smiling, yet her eyes were expressive. Sherlock portrayed a challenge. A dare for one woman to impress her. Armed with intelligence as a force to be reckon with, she was not someone who could be easily dazzled with words or actions. Yet, the image was an invitation to prove her wrong. To completely floor her. The celebrity detective was waiting for a challenger to appear.

In contrast to the counselor’s analysis, showing Sherlock’s promotional photos garnered several vocal reactions.

“OH SWEET KAMI-SAMA! SHE’S GORGEOUS!”

“Oh shit, is that Sherlock?”

“Fuck, that _is_ Sherlock!”

“Is it just me, or did she get way hotter with that suit jacket?”

“A team of women chasing after Sherlock…my sapphic life goal is finally being realized.”

“It really was no coincidence that she won Lei Yuri Amor’s Japanese Lesbian Icon Power Ranking.”

“Starring in this show will definitely make her the defending champion for next year. RIP Irene Adler.”

Many were positive, but she did hear disappointment remarks.

“Awwwwww! I love Sherlock, but I was hoping that it was Irene!”

“Same here! I would prefer Irene. Sherlock is a perfect balance of a futch, but I like my women really tall and a super femme that can kick my sorry ass. Irene Adler can step on me.”

“Ugh, I’m way below Sherlock’s league. I can’t compete.”

“Uh oh, I think my friends will kill me if they see me on television talking to Sherlock. Also, I think my grandmother will win the bet of when I’m finally dating.”

There were even random comments.

“Do you think Utada and Shiina can collaborate again and make the opening and ending song for this show?”

“No! We need Kuu to drop another NSFW song. Her new song can revive her Oricon and Recochoku rankings.”

“Ladies, what about Hamasaki Ayumi? She already performed at Tokyo Pride. That’s a true ally right there.”

“No way! We need to use Amuro-chan's ‘Want Me, Want Me’! The best song for sexual content!”

Somehow, that conversation transformed into a debate of dirty J-pop songs and the best female soloist. In her opinion, they should use music from the eighties. A particular genre, City Pop had an easy, breezy summer feel. It would capture the whimsical and light-hearted feel the show will (hopefully) portray. Of course, the gravity of the show will fall on Sherlock’s shoulders, the star and the image of _The Japan Bachelorett_ e. So much pressure and responsibility, surely the celebrity detective could rise to the occasion.

The panel managed to calm the audience then proceeded to paperwork and legal stipulations. She tuned out since her job was done. The counselor already drafted a list of candidates that will sign the forms. Irikawa looked forward seeing this production played out.

***

Unlike the other women around her, Wato did not scream or gasped loudly. Rather, she remained still. Her eyes widen and her breath slightly hitched. She was drawn to the elongated fingers that curled the rose pipe. Trailing upwards led to the countenance. Dark eyes pierced at her soul. It was hard to read, yet there was the lure, the appeal. Black suited her well, there was a shroud of mystery. Describing the physical appearance was quite difficult (perhaps it was attributed to her catastrophic and pathetic relationship with that man). Only analogy to zoology was the closest she could get to illustrate Sherlock’s perfection.

It was astonishing, really. Genes and probability played a huge role. There was no doubt that this woman had great parents behind her conception. Yet the chance, the probability of being blessed with amazing DNA was one in a million. It was a mathematical phenomenon. Sherlock was a child delightfully created by the gods.

Collective disappointment soon followed when the presentation moved onto the next slide. The groans were cut short when the producers started talking about the forms. Since she read the documents before the meeting started, she already had an idea of the expectations as a contestant. The most important clause was confidentiality. Since this will be filmed in advance, it was important to not post spoilers or behind-the-scene footage on social media accounts before the episode was broadcast.

Wato underestimated the legal paperwork was for variety shows. Since many were very outlandish and could have high potential for injury, it was most likely protocol the television network wanted to protect itself from repercussions and lawsuits.

She paid attention to the final segment of the meeting. The seriousness of the paperwork dampened the spirits of many audience members, but strangely not hers. Rather, it gave her some comfort how the network intended to keep its contestants safe and make filming an enjoyable experience. Wato eagerly accepted the pen given to her, she wasted no time in signing the forms.

The most interesting aspect about this experience was the flexibility for filming. The executive producer was very understanding that many of the contestants had jobs (whether it was full-time or part-time). Therefore, the filming crew will work with their schedules to accommodate. It seemed like an unorthodox way to run a dating game show, but the executive producer seemed confident in his strategy.

Regardless, she needed to make arrangements. Working in the hospital meant brutal working hours and alertness to attend patients. Luckily, she accumulated enough vacation hours for at least a month. She will have to talk to the medical director to negotiate for extended hours. It would not hurt to have Dr. Mizuno with her.

When Wato returned to the Mizuno home, Akiko immediately cornered her and asked for details. She cheered when Wato informed her friend that she was participating. Akiko planned to throw a celebration party. The only thing Wato had to do was invite friends and tell her parents. She felt uneasy in calling her friends and sharing that she was going to be on dating game show. It felt too much to explain her dating experience and breakup with Moriya. Through the process of elimination, the only person that would not question her was Wakasugi Ryota. As her childhood friend, he knew her quite well. He would wish her luck. Also, inviting him and his family will cheer them up. That seemed to be enough for a party.

Her thoughts drifted to her parents. It had been so long since she kept in touch in them, at least six months. The last time she talked with her mother was about dating. Her mother interrogated her daughter about meeting a nice man. In her mother’s eyes, Wato was long-overdue in settling down. She and her mother frequently got into arguments about age and dating. The former wanted to focus on her career, citing she needed experience before returning to the Tachibana Hospital (and possibly taking over as the dean of the hospital). The latter seemed to be deluded on sexist and traditionalist expectations for eldest daughters. Hurtful words were hurled at each other and Wato ceased communications after that.

Now, so much time had passed. She felt nervous about calling her parents. The consequence of that argument led to her parents not knowing about Moriya. Would things be different this time? Wato scrolled through her contacts. Only way to find out.

 _“Hello?”_ A warm voice greeted.

Wato almost choked. It had been far too long since she heard that voice. “Haha,” she said weakly.

_“Wato? Is that you?”_

She nodded her head, even though her mother could not see. “Yes, Haha, it’s me.”

Mother Tachibana gasped, obviously surprised that her daughter called. _“How are you, honey? Is everything all right?”_

“Yes, everything is fine.” Technically, too much things had happened. Wato summarized her daily life, she withheld information about her ex and the dating game show.

 _“Wato,”_ she said seriously. _”Did your former boyfriend continue to visit you at the hospital?”_

“What? No!” Wato exclaimed. How did her mother found out?

 _“Takayuki-san provided us updates,”_ the parent revealed. _“Your father and I were surprised you were in a relationship. We were more shocked on how he treated you.”_

“Haha,” Wato began to say, unsure how to continue. The Tachibana matriarch was also silent.

Suddenly, she spoke up. _“Wato…did I push you too far? Did I pressure you to be in a relationship? Did that pressure lead you to be with that man?”_

Wato conceded that her mother’s influence was partially responsible to accepting Moriya as her date. However, there was a desire to be in one. She may be an accomplished woman, but she was still a little girl at heart, waiting for a fairytale romance.

_“Wato, I’m sorry for how I treated you.”_

Wow. That was very rare to hear. Most parents never apologized to their children for being wrong, it was like a pride thing. Apologizing meant admitting defeat, the reputation of authority and being right was broken. Still, what possessed her mother to do that?

_“These six months had put things in perspective. We had a patient that attempted suicide.”_

Wato gasped. Those stories were never pretty and far too common in Japanese society.

_“That patient was incredibly distressed. The parents never accepted that their child was a trans man. Fortunately, a friend found the suicide note and managed to intervene. When the patient regained consciousness at the hospital, we had to ban the parents from visiting.”_

“What happened after that?”

_“It was arranged for the patient to live away from the parents. He was a third year in high school, now he’s studying at the University of British Columbia.”_

Good for him, he managed to get out from a toxic environment. He would be better off applying for Canadian citizenship.

_“One thing I could never forget was the caustic yelling and entitlement from both parents. The ignorance and stubbornness was astounding. It made me realized that I was like that when I talked to you.”_

“Thank you, Haha.” This was so surprising and unexpected. It encouraged Wato to tell her mother about her previous relationship and her decision to join _The Japan Bachelorette_.

The older woman listened patiently as Wato described the details. “Her straight nose and jet-black eyes that give the impression of a shrewd bird of prey. I’m captivated by it! She is a perfect being without a single fault-“

 _“Wato,”_ her mother interrupted. She sounded slightly uncomfortable as Wato described Sherlock by using animal analogies.

Oops, looked like she went a little too far. “Sorry, Haha.”

_“Did we missed the signs when you were growing up?”_

What?

 _“Did you always had a particular interest during your school days? We worked long hours at the hospital to notice.”_ A rueful laugh followed. _“We still are.”_

She never thought too much her sexuality when growing up. Since shoujo mangas always portrayed a love story of a young girl getting a handsome guy, it was normalized for girls to obtain a boyfriend between high school and college. She craved that romance in her younger years. Was Akiko on to something when she made that comment about looking at Mashima?

Wato denied the question and explained she never put too much thought into it. She was not into rigidly defining herself. Some people would prefer a label, but not her. That seemed to placate the parent.

_“By the way, what is the name of this bachelorette?”_

“It’s Sherlock. I’m not sure what her real name is. Have you heard of her? I haven’t.” Working at the hospital and dating a smelly man hindered popular culture awareness.

_“Nope, never heard of this ‘Sherlock.’ Your father and I hardly watch television! You said she’s a celebrity right? I’ll have to look her up online. I have to see if this woman is worthy of my daughter.”_

Wato’s face became bright red.

***

Reimon just walked out of an emergency meeting with the network executives. There was new development he never expected. Wowow, a pay-per-view television and private satellite broadcasting station, will be providing a joint funding collaboration and broadcasting. It truly amazed him that Hulu Japan grew from being an American online instant streaming company to a broadcasting station in Japan. Hulu Japan was no longer a website, it was television network force in the country. It could compete with the national public broadcasting organizations. There was pride that he played a role in the organization’s transition.

With Wowow providing financial support, the budget for  _The Japan Bachelorette_  increased significantly. Reimon and the other producers had more money to pay for production costs and incidentals. He returned to his office and drafted a group email informing the new changes he received from the executives. He also set a tentative date and time for a meeting. Before he sent it off, there was a knock on his door.

“Come in!” he called out as he pressed the send button. Reimon heard someone come in and stood before his desk. He looked up and saw Yokokawa Mako, the location scout. Yokokawa looked nervous before she shared her news. “What’s up?” Reimon gently asked.

“We have a problem with negotiating for the townhouse in Omotesando,” Yokokawa said. ”The real estate company rejected our offer. With our current budget, there’s no way we’ll be able to meet their demands.” Her supervisor, the location assistant, must have sent her to tell him while the assistant told Tachikawa, the location manager.

Oh dear, that was a problem. Since he just sent out that email moments ago, there was a chance the location manager had not checked his email yet. He will have to visit the location office immediately. “Let me see Tachikawa-san and the assistant,” he replied, grabbing his keys and notes from the executive meeting.

Yokokawa nodded and walked out of Reimon’s office. He followed behind and locked his door. They quietly walked to the department. When Reimon entered, he saw the manager and assistant hunched over the large desk, arms were propped against the surface and hands clutching their heads. The atmosphere was very grim.

“Excuse me,” the location scout called out. “I brought Reimon-san.”

That sparked life to her two colleagues. They sat up straight, looking flustered that the executive producer caught them in a slacker position.

“I heard what happened,” Reimon began. “The timing could not have been any better. I was in a meeting with the network executives. Wowow television station sent a proposal for joint funding and broadcasting for _The Japan Bachelorette_. We have substantial funds now.”

There were tears in Tachikawa’s eyes. He really looked like he was on the brink of being fired for failing to secure the townhouse.

“Should we contact the real estate company again for the townhouse?” the assistant spoke up.

“No,” Tachikawa said. “That was a horrible experience. They already have a bad impression of us, just like we have of them. Calling them again is the worse case scenario. Let’s review our other options again.”

The trio went to work, grabbing their laptops and pouring through the listings they saved. Reimon opted to remain. It was more convenient to stay and discuss potential filming locations. He listened carefully as he watched the location department went to work.

“Since Reimon-san informed us about the increase in budget, there’s a place I have in mind,” Yokokawa announced. She attached the projector cables to her computer and turned on the projector. On the screen, there was a luxury estate website. It was an eight bedroom detached house in Atami. “I was not sure how many contestants there will be, but I thought this would be perfect. I also called about renting and it was possible to negotiate.”

The location assistant looked closely at the projection. “729 square meters.” He gave a low whistle as the scout scrolled through the property pictures. “There’s ample space for the crew to film.”

“It’s listed under Sotheby International Realty,” the manager mused. “Say, didn’t Sherlock-san did solve a case for that real estate company? I imagine we can secure more leverage for negotiating the rental price.”

“Most likely,” Reimon replied. Knowing Sherlock and her diverse clientele, there was a chance she did. He will have to ask the _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_ executive producer for confirmation. Reimon pulled out his cell phone and called. Fortunately the other executive producer picked up, allowing him to ask. He waited on the line for a few minutes as his counterpart double-checked.

According to the records, Sherlock did solve a case for the real estate company! Her consulting services saved the company billions of yen that year. She averted a fiscal crisis. The corporation had a debt to repay. Now, it was time to use it.

There were cheerful grins on their faces, things were finally looking up for the location team. Another problem was solved.

***

She left Los Angeles at 8:00 P.M., enabling her to sleep as the plane flew over the Pacific Ocean. It was noon in Japan, the severe time difference from California was something she could never get used to. Irene firmly secured her sunglasses as she walked into the Haneda International Airport. The celebrity could tell there were dark circles underneath her eyes. Her countenance was wiped clean of her makeup (sans for facial lotion to keep her skin moisturized), she could not let any paparazzi or her fans catching her without looking her best.

After surviving two long international flights, Irene was more than ready to take a cab from the airport to her luxury apartment in Aoyama. However, she could not always have her way. After picking her luggage from baggage claim, she spotted Futaba Kento waiting for her. Like herself, he was also in incognito. His uncanny resemblance to the Sakeru Gum commercial actor had caused too much inconvenience.Aside from fangirls that loved gay fictional relationships, there were even foreigners that tried to take a picture with him. It was hard for them to understand that he was not the same guy.

She approached Kento. “Oniisan, good to see you again.”

“You too,” he quietly replied. “Thank you for agreeing to appear.” 

“Consider it as charity work,” she quipped with a wink. They walked out of the airport and into the parking lot. He loaded Irene’s luggage into the back and got into the driver’s seat. Irene occupied the passenger’s seat. Since it was lunch time, Kento offered to treat her. There was time before her meeting with the executive producer.

Over a simple meal of curry and coffee, Irene asked if his collaborator was aware of her participation. Kento revealed Reimon was in the dark. The only one who knew was the television director himself. Even Sherlock was not aware of her brother’s agenda. The actress smiled. She loved big reveal surprises, especially if she was the one doing the surprise. Her sudden appearance will surely make Reimon Gentaro’s day and sour Sherlock's day for at least two weeks.

She and Kento quietly caught up. Throughout her meal, she received text messages from Pepa Sánchez. While Irene’s pep talk did spark encouragement for the inspector return to Spain, the Spaniard needed further encouragement to approach her fiery girlfriend.

Hence, they exchanged contact information and Irene received a constant stream of updates from Pepa. The last one she checked, Pepa talked to the commissioner about her lover’s whereabouts. It turned out she returned from Barcelona yesterday. Irene was dying to know if those two made up, but that will have to wait as they left the cafe after paying the bill.

Kento pulled up to the parking stall. They were now at Hulu Japan. Using his security clearance, they navigated through the backdoors and hallways, minimizing exposure. They finally stopped at Reimon’s office, where Kento told Irene to stay behind. He will talk to Reimon first before Irene could waltz in and surprise her biggest fanboy.

Kento rapped the door and called out, “Gentaro-san!” There was a muffle from inside, giving the television director permission to open the door. Kento slightly opened it and sticked his head in. “Do you have a minute?”

“Sure! What’s up? I was looking at the signed paperwork from the contestant meeting we had a couple days ago.”

Kento entered the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. “How many have applied?”

“First, we had over 9,000 women at the auditions; the post-production team scrapped the non serious entries. The footage was given to Irikawa-sensei, the one that helped with _Mecha Go-Go-Go Karts_ , for screening. From her recommendations, we invited 120 nominees. Only ninety showed up at the meeting and twenty-nine participants signed the forms.”

Kento gave a low whistle. “Wow, that was a lot.”

“I was hoping to have an even number,” the executive producer sighed.

“I’m sure that can be easily fixed.” That was her signal to enter.

Irene held the door knob and slowly opened it. Her smile was eclipsed by Reimon’s wide grin. “Irene-san!” he cried out in amazement. Kento's collaborator got up from his desk and walked towards Irene.

“Reimon-san,” Irene greeted, with a small bow. “It’s good to finally meet you. I heard so much about you from Oniisan.”

Reimon glanced at Irene, then back at Kento. “You two know each other?”

“It’s a long story,” Kento admitted. Understatement of the century, but it was true. The origin story of their acquaintance was truly a wild one. Sherlock played a huge role in it.

Reimon nodded his head, opting not to press further. “It is very nice to meet you and it might be cliché to say this but, I’m a big fan of your work!”

Irene laughed. It was a stock phrase she heard from many in the entertainment industry, but it did wonders for her self-confidence. “Thank you.”

“So what brings you here to our television network? Surely you must not be here for a drama…” Reimon trailed off. Suddenly, he had an epiphany. “No way,” he muttered. “Are you here for _The Japan Bachelorette_? As a contestant?”

The celebrity nodded. “Oniisan personally contacted me. I was informed that Sherlock was the bachelorette.”

The executive producer chuckled. “She threw a huge fit, but her appearance was crucial for the show. Sherlock already has media buzz for her show and her online ranking on Lei Yuri Amor will garner more attention and interest once Hulu Japan and Wowow announces it.”

Irene inwardly grimaced when Lei Yuri Amor was mentioned. Kento, meanwhile, explained that the actress was a contingency. Her familiarity with Sherlock’s personality will keep the celebrity detective in line. Plus, she was the only full-time participant, everyone else were non-celebrities with jobs. Reimon accepted that explanation.

Reimon was excited that there were now thirty contestants. He gave Irene the forms to sign. After signing, Kento drove to Aoyama. Her fatigued finally caught up to her. While lying in bed, she thought about her revenge plot. The first phase was done. It was now on to part two.

***

It was finally the day Sherlock had been dreading. It was the first filming day for the pilot. According to the television director, she will be receiving the contestants in the evening. This was due to scheduling convenience. Everyone will be traveling eighty-seven kilometers from Tokyo to Atami. While the commute could be a hassle, Sherlock had to admit this was a gorgeous place. The house had a view of Atami Castle, Sagami Coastline, and the Pacific Ocean. There was an onsen built inside the house. The celebrity detective fully intended to use the bath to wash away the filth of socializing for a stupid dating game show. No need to go to any of the onsen resorts in the city.

The location scout did a great job seeking this place. The sweeter deal was that she solved a case for the real estate company back in season one, episode twenty-five. The representative that was her client enthusiastically remembered her and happily worked with the production team to set a rental price. Of course, that representative also asked if she could take a reunion picture with Sherlock. Her brother warned her to play nice, it was not everyday the production team could snag a great deal. He had a fair point. Her production team had their work cut out in securing permission to film for her cases.

Sherlock was the first occupant of the luxury house; she already laid claim for the master bedroom-nobody from the production crew argued against her. She was already spending the day playing her cello. The instrument was a soothing force and invoked familiarity in occupying a foreign space. The celebrity detective played at the balcony with the sea breeze gently blowing on her face. The filming crew below could hear her playing one cello suite after another as they shouted orders for setting up the camera, lighting, and sound equipment. 

She heard the production designer from art department setting up several grills in the backyard. It was decided that the icebreaker for herself and the contestants was to do an outdoor barbecue. That was fine with her, at least she could stuff her face with meat and not talk to anyone. Even the contenders could occupy their time with cooking and socializing with each other. There better be A5 Wagyu for dinner tonight. Having high quality food will make her night so much bearable.

The need for sustenance halted her playing time. Much to her disappointment, she was unable to resume as Artsy approached her while she was eating an onigiri. He needed her to get ready for shooting preparation. Since this was Artsy asking (and not anyone else), she easily complied. It was a shame that her time in the shower was cut short, she really wanted to play with the knobs and levers rich people add to complicate their bathing experience. There was a rolling garment rack waiting in the master bedroom. The rack had outfits selected by a costume designer that was not her own. The outfits on the clothesline were not her signature high-waisted trousers or Oxford dress shirts. Instead, there were dresses of various lengths. None of the fashion options were in black.

A note from Artsy said the producers wanted a different portrayal of Sherlock for the show. Well, that was inconvenient. Her androgynous look was what made her iconic! Wearing a different style will surely ruin her aesthetic sense! Then she read the final part of Artsy’s note. He implored her to please keep an open mind with Reimon’s and Kento’s television crew. This was an important project for the both of them as the network executives imposed high expectations on them. His note did not tugged her heartstrings, but it made her think how her brother was always looking out for her. His connections made her the celebrity she was today. In a sense, this was payback for all the favors he pulled to ensure she had a career that she loved. Sherlock loved to playfully give others a hard time, but she knew her limits.

Her hand flipped through the clothing. She gave a brief glance, analyzing the design, fabric, color, and stitching before moving forward. At least it was in her dress size. Eventually she paused at a floor-length spaghetti dress. It was ruffled at the top and the material itself was chiffon. There were five colors: light pink, lavender, violet, sky blue, and dark periwinkle. Light pink was at the bust; lavender occupied the lower half of the front; violet adorned the right side, bordering the lavender; dark periwinkle accented the sides; and sky blue covered the back. It was an unusual dress, but somehow the colors meshed well together. Sherlock liked how the dress was light weight, it would keep her cool and not drag her down while moving. She tilted her head to the side, considering her options. Out of all the options, this was the dress that caught her attention. It was different from her usual costume wardrobe, but she will accept it.

Artsy had a big grin on his face when Sherlock walked out in that multicolored chiffon dress, completed with a simple silver bracelet on her left hand, earrings, and violet ankle strap heels. He was wise not to press further about her clothing article choice when he applied her makeup. Instead, he told her that there were talks of a photoshoot from the camera department. The producers predicted this show would demand a photo book. Documentation needed to happen in case there were requests from the public. Sherlock frowned at the mirror when he was styling her hair. This production team was really testing her limited patience.

She ended up posing for an impromptu photoshoot. The late afternoon provided a particular lighting the photographer liked. The celebrity detective channeled her simmering frustration into a poised expression. Her time with the photographer did not last long. Her makeup and hair was retouched because of Kento started filming.

Sherlock was standing outside the entrance, gazing ahead for any vehicle to pull up. She tried not to yawn out of sheer boredom. How would this work? Were the contestants coming up one by one? If so, how many were there? That information was classified, producers cited they wanted to keep the surprise and suspense authentic as possible. She growled at being left in dark. Surprises were only fun if she was doing them.

Sherlock spotted headlights beaming brightly in the dark. As the lights grew closer, she could make out the vehicle. It was a limousine. Fuck, there were two of them! A grim look was etched firmly on her face. This was becoming her worse nightmare. How many contestants were in there? Wait a minute, were the contestants girls or guys? How could she overlook this insight? The celebrity detective halted her rapid train of thoughts once the limousine door opened. She spied a woman coming out. It seemed like they all came together and were now going to come out one by one.

Time to analyze. The first woman had a smile on her face as she approached her. She idly wondered how long it will take to wipe that smile off her face.

After a frosty greeting towards the first woman, the contestant went inside the house with a troubled expression. Now, it was a streamline of female contenders.

Sherlock hated her hair.

She was not likely to be on a date with this one.

Yikes.

Yikes.

Yikes.

The celebrity detective was going to deduce this participant: she had a great personality. Could she be anymore deadpanned than this?

How low were these standards? Was this the best the production crew could do?

There were only two people that stood out. The first was Haitani Reiko, a former client that wanted Sherlock to recover her papers after a fraud job recruiter approach her. She gave Haitani a slight nod before the contestant entered the house. The second one was a pediatric surgeon. The most significant feature was the horrible fashion sense. Sherlock even asked outright. The pediatric surgeon looked unimpressed and snapped at her for criticizing. “Forget how I look,” she retorted before she stomped into the house.

Nobody aside from her close associates boldly confronted her. The celebrity detective was mildly impressed. Everyone else seemed shocked and perhaps appalled by her bluntness. 

After greeting the last woman, the second limousine pulled away. Finally! Now, she could go get her meat and come up with more comebacks to drive these women away. Sherlock was about to turn her heel until Kento told her to stop. There was one more. She glared at her brother. The glacial effect was staggering. The filming staff members sans the television director squirmed in place. He signaled for her to turn around.

A Lamborghini Centenario purred into the driveway. She could hear the power oozing from the 6.5-litre V12. By that calculation, it had to be producing 770 PS at 8,500 rpm and 690 N⋅m of torque at 5,500 rpm. This model came out two years ago at the Geneva Motor Show. It was a limited edition sports car based on the Lamborghini Aventador. The only custom she saw was the paint job: a flashy turquoise color. The windows were slightly tinted, but Sherlock noticed there was only one person: the driver.

The ignition was turned off. Based on movement, she noticed the seatbelt being unbuckled. Then the car door opened, revealing the identity.

Oh no.

Oh _HELL_ no.

WHAT THE HELL?

WHAT THE FUCK?

FUCK,  **NO**.

This was a nightmare unfolding in real time. It was all being captured on film. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

The woman had a bright grin on her face as she approached Sherlock. The woman was clad in an equally flashy gold dress. The lighting set by the gaffer was perfectly angled to illuminate her dress. It produced a shimmering light that contrasted the navy evening sky. She strutted across the pavement, effectively claiming it as her runaway or red carpet. She stopped short at Sherlock. It was a little too close for the celebrity detective's comfort. Irene Adler was in reach to do a cheek kiss, if the actress desired.

“Sherlock, darling!” she greeted. “It’s been far too long!”  
  
“What the fuck-“ Sherlock began, then she stopped herself. Taking a deep breath and tried again. “Irene,” she replied in a fake saccharine tone. “What a lovely surprise…what brings you here?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m also a contestant for _The Japan Bachelorette_.”

WHAT? Sherlock turned and glared at her brother again. Only he would dare to pull this stunt. The television director made frantic gestures for her to turn around. They were still filming!

Irene sneaked her hand underneath Sherlock’s chin and redirected her attention. Even though Sherlock was wearing heels, Irene was also wearing them, giving the Japanese American a height advantage. The celebrity detective did not missed seeing Irene’s cleavage.

“We’re going to have so much fun together,” the actress hummed in delight. “I can't wait to spend time with you.” It was all delivered in a collected and flirty tone, but Sherlock knew better. Irene’s eyes were lowered, ignited by a challenge. The Japanese American knew Sherlock beaten her for the Japanese Lesbian Icon Power Ranking. She was coming after the celebrity detective for vengeance.

Irene withdrew her hand without waiting for a reply. She passed Sherlock, swaying her hips as she walked up the steps to the front door. The door opened and closed, signaling the first filming segment to end. Kento called cut. The filming crew sprung into action, quickly dismantling equipment and moving away from the entrance.

She did hear one staff member loudly asking Kento a question. "Um, Futaba-san? Should we get Adler-san to move her car before we start filming the barbecue scene?"

Sherlock turned her heel and stormed up the entrance, not forgetting to slam the front door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha: Mother  
> Special thanks to gludzilla for novel translations! =]
> 
> Hi there! Thanks for reading. =] I'm curious about your thoughts on the story. Reviewing is highly encourage! Don't be shy~ ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to check out:  
> [Hit it Off like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112242/chapters/40244492)  
> [I Love You like the Ocean Loves Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007367/chapters/34784417)  
> [Kouman to Henken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909666/chapters/34534952)  
> [Two Drifters, off to see the World ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345636)  
> =]


	4. Episode 2

There were second doubts when she decided to wear her floor length black dress. The other ladies donned summer dresses or knee length ones. It was a painful realization that she was out of place. Wato wished she consulted Akiko or her cousin for wardrobe advice before she packed her clothes for _The Japan Bachelorette_. As a pediatric surgeon that worked long hours, she preferred to use her hard earn money on other expenses that were more important than fashion. She was also not an attention seeker. Her clothes, comfortable as they were, also reflected this mentality. Wato was certainly well off, but never flaunted her wealth.

Fortunately, no one made snide remarks on her outfit at the television station nor the limousine ride to the mansion. Wato was surprised they will be filming in Atami. She was under the impression they would be filming in the least dense or secluded area of Tokyo. Her surprise did not diminish her excitement.

After all, she was able to get more time off than she expected. The medical director pointed out she had reached the maximum limit for saving vacation hours. Plus, he revealed that he was acquaintance of her parents. He was contacted by her parents to watch over Wato during the six month silence. Hence, her request for time off was easily granted. The pediatric surgeon felt embarrassed by the long distance surveillance and nepotism. She preferred to be seen as a hardworking woman excelling in her specialization, not the daughter of the Tachibana dean of the hospital and specialist obstetrician and gynaecologist surgeon. Yet, there was small comfort that her parents still cared for her.

In the limousine ride, she had fun chatting with the other twenty-eight contestants. She got to learn about these ladies, their personalities, careers, and hometowns. It was an interesting mix of women that were genuinely interested in courting Sherlock and those were more eager to star in a reality show.Overall, the other contestants wanted to have fun, have a break from a mundane workaholic life and parents breathing down their necks for marriage. It was heartwarming to know there were no hard feelings or animosity among them. Of course, that can easily change once filming started, however, Wato will enjoy the moment. She was single and ready to mingle!

Since they left in the evening after rush hour, it was a smooth drive. It took them a little over an hour to leave the capital and travel to Atami. The seaside city was famous for its onsens in the Shizuoka Prefecture. It would be the first visit for Wato; she never had the chance in her early years due to her residency after gaining her medical license. She looked forward checking out the famous hot spring resorts.

The limousine stopped at the slope of the front gate. Wato peered through the tinted window. Beyond the iron gates, the pavement trailed upwards. There had to be a house at the top, where they will be staying and filming. Outside, there were staff members and Reimon, the executive producer. He informed the passengers that staff with him were the hair & makeup department. The executive producer imagined that the contestants would like to freshen up after being cooped in a car before they started filming. Many took advantage of the opportunity. The car door popped open. All the contestants stepped out. Instead of seeking a hair and makeup staffer, Wato opted to walk around. Her legs were cramped from the ride. Her muscles relished in a simple exercise and standing upright. She used this time to reflect on the startling revelation she recently experienced.

Self-consciousness was the dominant feeling. The contestants were roughly the same age bracket as herself. Yet, they capitalized time and money to practice and experiment with beauty products. The closest exposure to a beauty routine was basic skin care to prevent acne and skin cancer. There was slight embarrassment as a woman in her thirties that barely had a clue to dress up appropriately for social situations. Wato always took great pride in her medical accomplishments, now she was wishing she took the time to put on an effort on her appearance.

A small tap on her shoulder detracted her.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a tall, bald man. “Yes?” she asked. Was it time to film?

“Hi!” the man quipped. “I was wondering if you would like a makeup or hairstyle touch up.”

“Uh, no; that’s okay,” she began. Wait a minute. What was her current appearance? She recalled that she looked fine while entering the limousine, but now? Was her hair out of place?

“Actually,” she said. “May I use one of your mirrors? I’m not sure if I look presentable for filming.”

The staff member smiled. “Sure! Your appearance still looks great, but I can do a touch-up on your makeup,” he offered.

Wato followed him to one of the trailers parked near the front gate. The interior was a small beauty salon: vanity mirrors,styling seats, and piles of makeup products sitting on the countertop. The trailer was empty inside. She sat in the chair. Her reflection in the mirror confirmed the staff member’s words. Nonetheless, he undid her ponytail and opened a package that contained a hairbrush. The pediatric surgeon watched him gently brush her hair and later pulled it back into the ponytail. The questioning look in her eyes prompted him to explain that the pilot episode consisted of meeting the bachelorette and an outdoor barbecue party. Having a low ponytail was fine for the occasion. However, Wato realized her dress was not. The pediatric surgeon was reassured they will be able to change to comfortable clothing before eating dinner. That gave her a peaceful mind as he reapplied her eye makeup.

Afterwards, their conversations became light-hearted. The staff member introduced himself as Yoshida Mikihasa, but he was often addressed as Mikki. He revealed to be a hair and makeup artist from _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_. The crew from Sherlock’s program were on vacation, however, he was personally asked by the executive producer to work during _The Japan Bachelorette_ production.

It was fortuitous for Wato to meet a staff worker that worked closely with Sherlock. She loved to ask questions about the star and planned activities for the reality show, but that would be a huge spoiler, right? In the same vein, would that make her a suspicious person as well? Knowing in advance would be nice but that would defeat the purpose of surprise. Instead, she asked if she could seek his advice for clothes during outings and dates.

“Of course!” Mikki exclaimed. “I’ll be more than happy to help. If you want to switch up outfits, let me know. This dress looks great on you, but imagine wearing a three-piece pinstripe suit. That would look totally different on you!”

A three-piece pinstripe suit, huh? Wato never considered dressing up in masculine clothing before. She will have to keep that offer in mind. Their conversation stopped short when there was an announcement for all contestants to meet at the limousines. It seemed like they will be starting to film.

Mikki wished her well before she left the trailer. It was evening and slightly cooler than she was used to. Since they were so close to the ocean, wearing a floor length dress kept her legs warm.

In the limousine, there was an iPad set up with instructions from the director. The two limousines will pull up to the entrance. Sherlock herself will be waiting outside to greet each contestant. All participants will step out one at a time and introduce herself before heading inside the house. There will also be a stream of notifications for prompting each contender to exit the car. The procedure was fairly simple enough. Wato opted to sit in the first limousine. The faster she got her introductions out of the way, the faster she could change her clothes (and possibly choose her own room).

The ride was brimming with excitement and nervousness. It was thrilling to meet a celebrity, yet the circumstance of being filmed was intimidating. There was a high chance of acting shy and flustered before the camera, many of these women hardly had experience in being filmed for commercial purpose. The best option was to remain collected under pressure. To Wato, this reminded her of the surgeries she mentally prepared for. Thinking in those terms gave her comfort; she was ready to meet Sherlock.

She was not prepared for the visual onslaught. Gazing at Sherlock’s image as .PNG file on a high-definition monitor was quite poor in seeing her in real time and in-person. The dress suited her so well; the ruffles and curves of the fabric clung nicely to Sherlock’s tall and willowy frame. Wato mentally tried to keep her heart from racing when she walked closer to the celebrity. Her concerns were unfounded.

“What’s with your clothes?” Sherlock asked bluntly, not even bothering to properly introduce herself.

What?

“Pediatric surgeon, all you care about is comfort. You absolutely have no fashion sense,” she remarked.

Pediatric surgeon? How rude! Wato never had a chance to introduce herself! Now, she was being labeled by her profession. (How did Sherlock figured it out, anyway? Perhaps that was the power of being a detective.) 

Wato had this dress since college! It was the classiest (and the comfortable formal)item she owned. It was even approved by Mikki about an hour ago! What grounds did this celebrity had to judge her style? The feelings of being modest and polite retreated. There was justified anger for being insulted on camera. On camera!

At this point, Wato was sure she had the most pathetic introduction. At this point, things could not have gotten worse. It would be best to make her graceful exit.

“Don’t tell me what to wear!” the pediatric surgeon retaliated.She quickly picked up the ends of her dress and marched up to the front door. The door was unlocked and Wato quickly entered. A staff member guided her to the assigned room where her luggage was at. Sherlock’s crude greeting soured her mood to appreciate the interior of the luxury house. She will be sharing a room with four other people. Wato shed her dress and donned her casual clothing.

After neatly tucking her dress away, Wato paused, recalling her fears she confided with the hair and makeup staffer. It seemed quite silly with Sherlock unimpressed with her fashion. With an impression like that, there was no point to stay on a show with a judgmental person. However, she could not easily withdraw. Wato made arrangements with the hospital for an extended vacation. Even her family and friends were rooting for her back in Tokyo and Sapporo. There was no way she could give up so easily!

The best course of action was to have Sherlock not choose her. Wato’s impeccable taste in fashion was her ticket out.

Until then, she will do her best to endure the antics and enjoy her time staying at a luxury house in Atami! She could do sightseeing at the Atami castle and even visit one of the onsen resorts. That instantly cheered up Wato. The pediatric surgeon left her room and walked downstairs. There will be a barbecue filming scene. Perfect timing, she was famished.

***

Throughout filming, Irikawa made sure to not draw attention to the one with sharp observation skills. It was far too early for a confrontation. Camouflage was her only option.

The beef smelled appetizing she had to admit. She ate earlier, but she could feel hunger pains from the food cooked before her. The filming crew was quite unfortunate. They could only salivate behind the camera as the steaks and vegetables were being cooked on the grill. They could only satiate their hunger with the packs of egg-salad sandwiches and water provided from a catering sponsor.Such a tough life for a filming group. Hopefully, there would be leftovers for the production team. They deserved some sustenance compensation after filming through the aroma of cooked protein.

At the production meeting, Reimon made it clear if any of the women felt distressed, they were easily granted permission to walk off; their exit clip will be edited out. Five contestants sought her that night, just like she anticipated. These women easily scouted her due to the flyer slipped into the paperwork during the meeting with the producers. That single paper had her name, title, contact information, and picture. 

The five participants came at random intervals throughout the barbecue dinner. Three were frustrated while two were on the verge of tears. The counselor could guess it was from the unpleasantries they received. It was also safe to say who will be going home by the end of the second episode. Hence, she recommended breathing exercises for the ladies that were exasperated while lent a shoulder to cry on and a side hug to the other two. Between sniffles, she comforted them with her unique brand of coaxing.

The soothing words encouraged the weeping contenders to withdraw. In that brief ten minute session, the two women were convinced the show was not for them and Sherlock was a poor target for their affection. In other words, Sherlock was not worth it. They quickly latched on that idea and planned to leave after the pilot episode was done filming. However, she cautioned them from leaving immediately.It would reflect poorly on the executive producer’s management style. Reimon worked hard to make _The Japan Bachelorette_ a comfortable experience. Even though the antics that were caught on film were beyond his control, the least they could do was wait until the Rose Ceremony elimination (which was scheduled for the second episode). Her speech made them realized how selfish and hard it would be for the filming crew to adjust to their sudden departure. The two women returned to filming. There was a sharp contrast in the behaviors. Previously, they were talkative and interacting with the other contestants. Now, they were silent and reticent. This sudden change in behavior will go unnoticed.

All according to plan...somewhat.

The counselor loved strategic planning, yet there some factors she failed to anticipate. The weeks preceding filming, she was occupied with consulting Reimon. It was an oversight to ignore the television director. With the twenty-nine contestants, Irikawa was prepared to persuade Reimon to eliminate one of the candidates. That way, there would be an even number. She did not anticipate, however, that Futaba Kento would an invite another contestant! A celebrity!

Irene Adler was a well-known actress in the entertainment industry. Not only her acting was respected in Asian and American media, but also her close ties with Sherlock was publicized. Some wondered if they were together, but Irikawa knew they were not. The presence of Adler threw a serious wrench in her plans. It was simply because the actress was unpredictable. She was a wild card the counselor could not control. The true reason why Adler was in Atami remained elusive to Irikawa. There had to be more to her visit other than seizing the chance to woo the bachelorette! This was even reflected during the barbecue dinner. At that point, Adler captured the attention with occasional interjections from Sherlock. It was a battle of wits that was difficult to keep up with. Without context of the situation, nobody knew what was going on.

It was a sight she had not seen since college. Time and geographic distance due to work commitments did not diminished their fiery communications. She would have to tread carefully on her next steps. Having Sherlock being the erratic variable was manageable. Adler, on the other hand, was a different story. Irikawa could probably handle the actress, but together? The duo could be quite a force.

Her gaze drifted towards Tachibana Wato. Unlike the other contestants that wore their summer dresses, the pediatric surgeon was wearing casual clothing that was socially acceptable for an outdoor barbecue dinner. She had not forgotten Tachibana, the only candidate that genuinely intrigued her. Unfortunately, she was not at the front when introductions were being filmed. Irikawa would have loved to see their first meeting unscripted. To satisfy her curiosity, either she waited for the polished episode that will be broadcast or paid a visit to the post-production team. In the interest of time, it was safe to say she will enact on the latter option.

Tachibana seemed to be holding her own ground throughout the dinner. She was unfazed when Adler appeared nor did she tried to catch Sherlock’s attention. (Many that did failed miserably.) Instead, she focused on socializing with the other contestants, especially those were uncomfortable with the bachelorette's mannerisms. She seemed to be a mood-maker or a crisis manager in social situations. In a sense, she possessed the same interpersonal skills as Adler, but Tachibana was more honest about her feelings and intentions. This particular contender had empathy. It made her easier to read.

The counselor noted there was resilience to the mild-mannered pediatric surgeon. Irikawa respected that mentality.She would love to see how this contestant will handle filming. She will be paying very close attention to the pediatric surgeon.

Tachibana will be the key in Irikawa’s recalibrating plan.

***

The footage from the pilot was immediately sent over the next morning to their office in Tokyo. The post-production team went to work immediately. Editing was a time-consuming process. A simple video could take more than one hour to modify. A polished work for a television show or movie was much worse and intense. Shibata’s supervisor, Kawasaki, assigned the assistant editorsdifferent segments. He expected to edit the reactions from the contestants (apparently, there was a small booth where the contestants could rant about the activities they were engaged in).

For some reason, he did not see his name on the duty roster. He approached Kawasaki and asked why. The supervisor revealed he will be helping to edit an important scene of the first episode. The scene required Futaba's presence. Since both could not leave their filming location, Shibata and the editor will be traveling. The assistant editor welcomed the chance to leave the metropolitan, but secretly wished it was not for work. Since he was unsure how long he will be staying in Atami, Shibata packed a duffle bag with a few clothes, toiletries, and computer equipment. He met with the editor at the Tokyo Station and they boarded the Shinkansen Kodama. As the slowest train service, Kodama trains stopped at every station. This worked out for Shibata and the editor. Both used the travel time to do preliminary work.

At the Atami station, a company car picked them up and drove them to the luxury house. The assistant editor was throughly impressed by the filming location. If he was part the production team, he would not leave Atami! The car drove them to the trailers where the filming crew resided at. The expansive yard made it possible for the staff members stay nearby without booking every room in hotels nearby.

Reimon welcomed the duo to the filming site and thanked them for traveling from Tokyo. They followed the executive producer to a specific trailer. There was a label that identified it as the video room. Inside, there were wide screen computers and the television director. Futaba Kento greeted them and informed them he would like their help to edit a barbecue dinner scene. According to him, the dinner was an ice breaker for the contenders and the bachelorette.

Shibata could hardly believed what he was hearing. It was an opportunity to work with an acclaimed television director! It did not mattered if he would be stuck doing the grunt work delegated to him by the his superior, the editor. As he and the editor got settled, Reimon took his leave. There were other matters he had to attend to.

On one of the computers, Shibata opened the Final Cut Pro X application. He was ready for tedious task that required his skills. To his surprise, the editor made him switched seats. Now he was sitting next to Futaba. It was clear Shibata would be the one directly collaborating with him. The assistant editor swore to do his best; he had to prove that the editor made the right choice in selecting him for the business trip.

With footage files uploaded, Shibata announced he was ready to start.

Futaba ordered him to open the first .mp4 and play it.

The scene took place at night. The camera was positioned to capture the back sliding door. It was leveled perfectly straight. Nothing happened in the first fifteen minutes. The assistant editor took the initiative to splice that clip from the footage and delete it. The newly edited clip had no lag time as the sliding door opened with a female contestant walking to the backyard. The woman’s face had a troubled expression that eventually melted away into astonishment when she stepped outside. 

 _“An outdoor barbecue dinner!_ ” she exclaimed. _“How cool!”_ She walked closer to the camera and disappeared.

That was where the scene ended. Given how the camera was stationary, it only captured clips of the participants entering the backyard. He and Futaba spent the next hour and half dividing each contestant from the file. The television director then chose which clips he wanted from the horizontal view. Those clips were saved and set aside to a new folder. Next, Shibata opened the second mp4. Like the previous one, it showcased the participants emerging from the house. This time, it was from a diagonal angle. The assistant editor had to redo the process of splicing and organizing the clips. It was quite tedious with twenty-nine contenders captured from three different cameras. He had to experience each reaction eighty-seven times. His hard work will enable the editor to create a montage.

The next segment was the bachelorette playing hostess with the guests. Shibata recognized the bachelorette as Sherlock, Futaba’s younger sister. At Hulu Japan, everyone knew they were related. This was the first collaboration project for both brother and sister. He knew her from _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_. She was a legend at their company that was laced in rumors and gossip. He heard about her eccentric behavior that frustrated many people. Such attitude would be severely reprimanded under normal circumstances. However, these were not normal circumstances! Despite snide criticism that would normally ruin Sherlock’s career as a celebrity, her behavior was considered refreshing to the viewers! The positive reception boosted morale for the _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_ staff. Somehow, they were renewed for a second season and even a third.

Normally Shibata was not one to believe gossip and rumors. He preferred seeing evidence with his own eyes and his own conclusion. For someone that worked in the television industry, he ironically did not watch much television programs. He was quite unfamiliar with _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_ and knew less of the celebrity personality. Now, it was a moment of truth.

After watching less than five minutes of Sherlock, the assistant editor was unimpressed. For someone that was a genius, this woman was quite clueless with social skills. Anything that spewed from her mouth was interpreted by the normal, average person as an insult. It really astounded him how remarkably different the two siblings were. He did not know Sherlock’s origin story, but he figured it must have been living abroad that shaped her mannerism.

Seeing her interact with the other participants was quite a turnoff. Shibata felt sorry for the ladies that were involved. The assistant editor kept a passive face as he played the clips and spliced them upon Futaba’s command. The assistant editor wished he had the authority to completely scrap this footage. When filming could not have reached a new low, it did.

Everyone was sitting around a long dinner table. Sherlock was at the head, smacked the table hard with her hands. She immediately captured attention from the crowd. _“Let’s have a discourse on homicide!”_ Sherlock announced with a crazed smile on her face. The sheen of her pearly white teeth and slightly widen eyes dampened the relaxing atmosphere of a summer night barbecue. The smoke from grills even gave a cartoonish evil vibe.

**_WHAT THE HELL?_ **

Shibata struggled to not do a loud outburst. The television director was Sherlock’s brother. He could not be rude in the presence of an older sibling.

“We’re keeping the following segment, Shibata-san.”

**_WHAT THE HELL? WHY?_ **

The assistant editor listened in horror as Sherlock went into graphic details about a case she solved for season two. It involved a countryside town (which he never heard of) and corpses hanging from the town’s only radio tower. It was a fucked up case with lacerations made from thick steel wires. Shibata was certain everyone on set will become vegetarian or embrace the vegan lifestyle.

Much to his frustration, Futaba still made him keep running the clip. Shibata was quietly questioning the television director’s reasoning. It seemed he was waiting for something to show up. The assistant editor did not pick up on it until three minutes later after Sherlock concluded the story.

There was stunned silence from the female contenders. The grills were left unintended and some of the filming team had to intervene by removing or flipping the meat over. Suddenly a hand shot up. _“Excuse me,”_ one of the participants spoke up. _“The forensic report does not make sense. There seems to be a contradiction in it.”_

Sherlock did not respond, encouraging the candidate to continue. Shibata was not a medical expert, but this lady made so much sense. It was easy to follow along. Surprisingly, Sherlock listened! There was no reactions (body or voice), but she looked satisfied by that comment. She seemed please there was someone that shared the same knowledge as her.

Futaba hummed in approval and (finally) told him to splice it. They repeated the process footage taken from different angles. Both assistant editor and television director were making a dent on the clips imported to Final Cut Pro X. Shibata lost count on what .mp4 he was on, but he noticed the latest clip had a different scene.

The sullen mood suddenly had a whiplash when Irene Adler strutted out. She donned very short shorts and a halter top that looked extremely provocative. To compete her outfit, she also wore a long cardigan. A combination of walking and the sea breeze lifted the bottom of the fabric. It basically created a fashion runway.

“So she changed outfits after moving her car,” Futaba murmured. “She really knew how to make a dramatic entrance.”

If anything, it demonstrated Adler’s tardiness; why were celebrities insistent on arriving late? They really had no considerations for the staff members that worked behind the scenes.

As an A-list actress, all non-celebrity participants fawned over Adler. There were many screams calling for attention and requests for autographs and selfies. The celebrity handled them all in stride. She managedan impromptu fan meeting. Shibata thought it would end when Adler needed to get some food. However, there was no need for obtaining sustenance as many offered her a share of meat, rice, and vegetables.

The best part of Adler’s appearance was Sherlock’s sullen attitude. The bachelorette sulked into her food and only made some snide remarks. The actress tactfully returned the banter; she had better retorts than Sherlock. To Shibata, it was clear Sherlock was pissed that the attention was no longer on her, Adler stole the spotlight. It was rightfully so, Sherlock was a poor host that alienated her guests.

A few minutes later, Sherlock stormed off from the table and furiously walked closer to the camera. Shibata watched the television director appeared and talked to his sister. The bachelorette was quietly arguing with her brother. Given how Futaba was bigger and stronger than her, he pushed her back to the table. Sherlock could barely resist the force behind her.

It was a fatal mistake for him to approach the grills.

 _“Oh, shit! It’s Long Long Man!_ ” one shrieked happily.

_“Long Long Man! Where’s your boyfriend?”_

_“I can’t believe Sakeru Gum is a sponsor! Can I be part of the next commercial? I need to see the blooming romance between you and Toru-san!”_

Food and Adler were left forgotten as the women left their table and crowded around the director. Pushing, shoving, and screaming to take a picture with him and even pleading for a signing session. The video clip was promptly cut off after that.

Shibata really detested the assumption “all Asians look alike,” but he could not deny the television director and the Sakeru Gum actor looked very similar. Of course, he was not going to say that to his superior. The assistant editor would like to keep his job.

“You may cut this part,” Futaba said quietly.

***

It sucked that last night's dinner had A3 Wagyu. It was tender and flavorful, but there was a stark difference in quality from the superior A5. The barbecue icebreaker went shittier when Irene appeared unfashionably late. In the midst of fangirling, she caught Irene smirking at her-reminding the celebrity detective who was the real lesbian icon.

Whatever.

There were two silver linings, however.

One was the pediatric surgeon who pointed the contradiction in the forensic report. The clerical error was made on purpose, she wanted to scout out who was truly listening. It also demonstrated who will be comfortable with her investigations. Plus, that candidate seemed like she was an eloquent speaker. That skill must have been honed by talking with the unruly parents of the juvenile patients. There was potential in that one for Sherlock’s work.

Second, she received an investigation request that was not addressed to the _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_ staff. As a personal entreaty, Sherlock took special interest. The requestor lived in Shizuoka, commuting would not be a problem as it was only an hour away. She could easily take the train or steal the company car and drive. She could go on the carpool lane if the pediatric surgeon was with her.

“Whatever you’re fantasizing, it’s bound to fail.”

Sherlock, laying down on the master bed, whipped her head to right. Irene was beside her. The top bed sheet did little to cover her chest. Of course she was naked underneath. The celebrity detective expected nothing less from her old roommate.

Soon as she opened her mouth to shout, Irene rolled on top of her. The actress’ hand was firmly clamped at Sherlock’s mouth. It was a good thing Sherlock did not practice sleeping with no clothes on. Otherwise, this would have been a really awkward situation. She was no stranger in being the victim for Irene’s schemes, but this would quickly become the number one weirdest and mental scarring incident.

“It’s 5:30 AM. This is your final warning,” Irene hissed. “Think carefully about what you want to say next. Do you want to wake up everyone at this hour?”

The actress was serious. The celebrity detective knew she needed to drop her petulant act. Sherlock vigorously shook her head.

Irene removed her hand and moved away from Sherlock. Instead of going back to sleep, Irene sat upright and propped her pillow to support her back. The bed sheet covered the navel, leaving her breasts exposed. So it looked like they were going to talk.

Great. Sherlock sat up with her knees propped up and arms wrapped around her legs.

“So why are we roommates again?”

“It’s the only sleeping space available. Oniisan nor Reimon-san have a no problem with us bunking since we're the only celebrities here. I don’t need my fans knowing my sleeping habits or seeing my picture in bed posted on a porn site.”

Establishing privacy boundaries between celebrities and citizens made sense. Anyhow, it needed to be kept a secret. If Irene did not want to see her picture on porn sites, then Sherlock did not want to see a Sherlock/Irene Adler tag on fanfiction or social media sites. Irene was at the top of her list of women she did not want to be in a relationship with. Utada Hikaru was second.

“Irene, why are you really here? It’s more than the Lei Yuri Amor ranking, isn’t it?” Since their college days, they always maintained friendly rivalry. The actress may loved to screw with her, but Irene never resorted to extreme pettiness.

“Why are you so enthusiastic on filming this show? Your performance at dinner yesterday was really great, especially with helping Oniisan ward off his zealous fans,” Irene challenged. Sherlock may or may not detect hints of sarcasm. In her defense, Kento totally deserved it; he invited the actress without her permission. Plus, she knew a thing or two about fangirls; why would she deprive them of meeting a "famous" person?

“It’s part of contract negotiations,” she grumbled. “My show filming is on hiatus until this one is done. Ani and Reimon are under pressure from Hulu Japan’s executives. I have to play nice and do my role for eliminating each candidate.”

“Well then, shouldn’t you figure out the answer yourself?” She really did not answer Sherlock’s question. Frustrating Irene and her cryptic answers! They were on par with intelligence, but even Sherlock had difficulty understanding the actress.

“It’s a stupid show.” In her curled position, the bachelorette slightly rocked her body to express her sentiments towards the program.

“I know, but you have a contract to fulfill.”

Fuck, she hated when Irene was right. Although, this short talk with her oldest and closest associate did gave Sherlock an idea why she was here.

“Are we done talking now? I need to get some sleep,” Sherlock snapped, effectively changing topics.

“Ah, that’s right! Today you will be filming the one-on-one dates. Get some sleep, you will need that energy later.”

“You don’t need to tell me that,” Sherlock muttered as she unlocked her limbs and reclined on the bed. She slept on her side, keeping her back towards Irene.

Much later, a somewhat refreshed Sherlock ate her breakfast in the car. Her first date was with Haitani Reiko and they will be traveling to Kiso Ranch. The horse riding ranch was near Mt. Fuji. This was an unconventional date, but as long it did not consist of socializing for long periods of time, she will somewhat tolerate it.

At the ranch, the filming crew was collaborating with the ranch owners for setting up cameras to film. They were even trying to place GoPro HERO3+ cameras on the horses for filming. The waiting time gave Sherlock a chance to relax. Next to her was Haitani; Sherlock noted she got a haircut since she last saw her on the program.

“It’s obvious you don’t want to be here. I’m not sure what the circumstances are, but you have no choice.”

She was always neutral towards Haitani, but now this new side of her intrigued Sherlock. "What do you want me to do about it?" she asked.

“You can elect me for the Rose elimination round,” Haitani offered.

Oh? Sherlock would honestly like to eliminate everyone and go back to her own show. “Why do you want to be eliminated?”

Haitani continued. “I’m here to be away from my overbearing mom. In compliance to the new labor laws, my company has given me time off. Instead of spending my vacation time with a nagging parent, I decided to join a reality show and have fun. I was surprised that you were participating in it.”

Having fun, huh? Sherlock could respect that. It was better than overworking to death. “Why did you choose riding?”

“I did it when I was younger. Plus, this is on my bucket list to see Mt. Fuji on horseback!”

“I thought your mom pressured you into promoting the horse ranch she and Kimie frequented.” They had a weird six-degree separation.

“She did, but I chose a different one.”

Sherlock liked that spirit of rebellion. She was genuinely surprised that she enjoyed talking to Haitani. Perhaps it was because she was a former client that knew her mannerism. One of Kento’s subordinates jogged over and told them they would start filming. The route Haitani chose would be a sixty minute session. Sherlock appreciated the time sensitivity. There were many dates she would have to film for the second episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading. =] I'm curious about your thoughts on the story. Reviewing is highly encourage! Don't be shy~ ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to check out:  
> [Hit it Off like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112242/chapters/40244492)  
> [I Love You like the Ocean Loves Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007367/chapters/34784417)  
> [Kouman to Henken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909666/chapters/34534952)  
> [Two Drifters, off to see the World ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345636)  
> =]


	5. Episode 3

One important aspect of filming was demonstrating competence. For Sherlock, she took pride in being a consulting detective. As a celebrity, the camera was her constant companion. Whenever and wherever she was filmed, Sherlock needed to be the best and knowledgeable in any discipline. Horse riding was no exception. The limited time she had during the preparation for the riding date enabled her to do quick research on what to expect as an inexperience rider. Her landlady was a great help. Hatano Kimie was a woman that enjoyed numerous social and recreational activities. She always had a story to share whenever Sherlock was creating something: a homemade organic toner or a failed experiment. The celebrity carefully listened to the tips to become a better rider. Now was the time for practical application.

Dressed in form fitting clothes gave the photographer an opportunity to snap an impromptu photoshoot, much to Sherlock’s silent consternation (fortunately it was taken without her wearing the equestrian helmet). Nonetheless, she played her role as the model until the filming crew had the cameras rolling. The Kiso Ranch owners saw this as a great opportunity for advertising and therefore assigned their best instructor. Having a third wheel to shadow the riding session was quite annoying. The instructor had a high pitch, reedy voice and an overbearing presence for someone so short. She quietly questioned the qualifications of this “certified” instructor. As a result, she paid close attention to Haitani and her cues for safe riding. Her sharp observation helped enhance the practical application. It was demonstrated when she became acquainted with her horse and subsequently mounted from the left side.It only took twenty minutes on the riding trail for the instructor to shut up. He kept trying to tell Sherlock the correct postures, gestures, and verbal commands. She managed to silence him by executing the correct maneuvers before being prompted. 

At the halfway point, there was a small portion of the filming crew waiting for them. Haitani and Sherlock, were given refreshments while filming crew readjusted the GoPro HERO3+ cameras. The instructor, meanwhile, found a new target to hover over: the producers. The bachelorette and date were sitting at a bench while the horses were tied to a fence post nearby.

Sherlock rubbed her legs. She may have shown experience with the riding, but getting down from the horse proved to be a different story. That was the first time she went on horseback; her quadriceps, hamstrings, and calf muscles were sore. The consultant finally understood why Hatano embraced riding to keep herself fit. The rider truly gets a work out while sitting on top of a horse! Damn. It was a good thing Irene was not here. Otherwise, there was no doubt the actress would take advantage of her fatigued state to create an awkward, sexual tension just for the sake of mocking her. She shuddered at the thought of Irene suggestively massaging her thighs. The Japanese American truly lived up to her name as the disastrous lesbian.

“You did well,” Haitani complimented. “Not bad a for a first timer that probably watched Youtube videos.”

“You were more useful than that instructor,” Sherlock retorted. “Kimie even provided helpful insight whenever she came back from her riding retreats.”

Haitani chuckled at that remark. “He is annoying,” she conceded. The contender glanced over her shoulder. “Can you use that brain of yours to snatch the GoPros and riding helmets?”

Where was she going with this? Sherlock was curious to find out. “Sure. Whatever you’re planning, I’ll come along."

Haitani smiled. “Then, I’ll be right back.”

***

Haitani let out a huge whoop of laughter as their horses galloped at full speed. Sherlock prepared the helmets while she untied the horses from the fencing post. They quietly donned their protective headgear and mounted their steeds. Again, Haitani took the lead; both riders and horses slipped away from the resting point.

The thrill of sneaking away (and subsequently breaking the rules) curled her lips into a full blown smile. This was the adrenaline she had been missing. The risk and the sole dependence on one’s instinct was a recurring motif whenever she filmed _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_. The celebrity missed the action and unknown.

Now, she was following a candidate on a riding trail. They rode deeper into the forest and Sherlock could not bring herself to care if they were lost. There was an element of freedom from ditching Kento’s entourage. It had been too stuffy and oppressive for the past few weeks.

Eventually, the trees became sparse. The dirt path soon became populated with wild grasses growing on the side of the trail. The riders soon stood near the cliff. Below was a grassy slope. At the edge was the shore of a lake that surrounded Mount Fuji.

Sherlock’s eyes trailed upward, feeling at awe with seeing the most iconic site of Japan. It was quite majestic from the distance. She imagined it would be grander had she hiked closer, but that would mean dealing with people. It was a popular tourist destination with locals and foreigners. She wondered which of the five lakes they were at.

“We’re at Motosuko,” Haitani explained. “One of the most difficult lakes to visit by bus, but not on horseback.”

Huh, so this was the lake that was printed on the 1,000 yen banknote. Even though this was a tourist attraction, she noticed it was the least developed area. Sherlock appreciated Haitani’s conscientious choice to choose a site with less people, giving her a short reprieve of being around society.

Haitani, meanwhile, was standing on the ground. She held her helmet as she walked around the edges. The contestant looked like she was filming the scenery.

Wait a minute. Was she filming on the behalf for Kento’s subordinates? It would make sense, given how they abandoned the staff and instructor. There was no doubt Haitani must have talked to her brother before they went horseback riding. In a short time, Sherlock’s respect for her grew.

Like Haitani, she unmounted and removed her helmet. The celebrity unattached the GoPro and changed the settings to take a picture instead of video. Silently, Sherlock walked up to Haitani and threw her left arm around her shoulders. Her right arm was extended, her hand angled the camera downwards. The contestant was surprised by the gesture, but adjusted quickly nonetheless.

Two women shot a selfie with Lake Motsu in the background. Haitani was smiling brightly while Sherlock retained her cool smile. As the bachelorette looked at the pictures, she noted that her eyes had a look of content. She glanced back at Haitani, who was adjusting her helmet before mounting.

Haitani said it was okay to let her be eliminated for the Rose Ceremony. Even though Sherlock intended to send every woman home, she was not ready to let this one leave yet.

***

After they arrived back at Kiso Ranch, Sherlock was ushered to the next filming location. It worked in her favor since she did not have to listen to the whiny instructor. It was a wonder that none of the horses kicked the instructor. That would have been an awesome sight to see. She wished it would happen right now, her iPhone was in her pocket. Sherlock would love to record it and replay the video whenever she wanted to.

The clean up at Kiso Ranch ended without an incident. Haitani and Sherlock parted ways; the former returning to Atami while the latter heading to Lake Kawaguchi. The celebrity learned that the following dates were around the most popular lake. It was an incredible stark contrast to Lake Motsu. The only upside was the elimination of traveling hassle.

Other than that, filming sucked.

Nobody came close to the thrill she shared with Haitani. These dating activities were pedestrian. For instance, one of the contestants wanted to do go on a pedal boat on the lake. The boat had two cameras, one on each side. Sherlock suspected that being alone on the lake would induce painful small talk. No, the close proximity revealed the contenders true intentions. She wanted to ruffle Sherlock’s short locks. The celebrity detective almost yelped when she felt a small hand sneaking towards her fringe. However, the cameras filming forced her to retain her propriety. Sherlock grabbed the wrist, slightly squeezed it, and slowly lowered it. She made sure to eye the contestant in warning to never, ever touch her hair.

Was it effective to stop the contender?

No, it was not. 

If anything, that encouraged her to try again, again, and again.

Sherlock regretted she did not bring zipties for this trip. Had there been no cameras, she would already push this woman into the water. The life jacket will keep her head above in a lake that was at least fifteen meters deep.

She did, however, had a long chat with the contestant as they returned to shore. The bachelorette could feel a heavy stare as she followed a staff member to the next date. It could be worse, Sherlock supposed. She was incredibly lucky there was no ass groping.

When evening arrived, the celebrity detective did not have time to relax. Artsy approached her and informed her to quickly take a shower. He needed to do a style for the final segment of the second episode: the Rose Ceremony.

Sherlock groaned at the thought of giving a speech and handing out roses to the women she wanted to keep on the show. There were two (possibly three) people that would actually deserve the flowers. Everyone else should be disqualified and the series would end at least three (maximum five) episodes. Sadly, she was not an executive producer nor network executive to scrap the project.

Yet, that did not mean she could manipulate the rules to suit her favor. A full blown smirked graced her face as she finished rinsing off. That devilish smile remained as Artsy blow dried and curled her hair. He gave her a weird look in the mirror, but did not comment. He was too used to her schemes back on _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_.

The contestants and production crew will never see it coming.

***

Since Sherlock and a handful of women were gone all day for filming, that gave the remaining ladies time to relax and plan for their own dates. Some even left for their work shift! The only schedule was filming the Rose Ceremony scene in the evening. The executive producer explained this segment was the highlight of the program. The bachelorette presented roses to the candidates she found appealing. Those that did not receive one were eliminated from the show. An interesting twist was that the candidate can even reject the rose. It was another way to dropout from the dating race.

Wato wondered how that would work out. There was a chance Sherlock could easily reject her despite the fact they never filmed a date together. She did not mind if it was resolved like that, she could easily put this disastrous experience behind her. That will leave her vacation schedule free to explore the southern half of Honshu.

The pediatric surgeon reflected on the dinner yesterday. Why did she had to open her mouth when Sherlock narrated a past case? Perhaps it was the medical instinct that compelled her speak, but she wished she never brought attention to herself. It would be nice if it can be edited out.

Alas, there was nothing she could do about it. Wato should be worrying about her outfit. Obviously she should look her best, but what was the standard fashion protocol? Too bad the Wi-Fi in this area was quite poor; she was not keen on using her cell data to watch clips from the American broadcast. In any case, she should sought Mikki. He did give her permission for fashion consulting.

Finding the hair and makeup artist was easier than she thought. It first started with walking to the trailers where the staff members were at. He was happy to see Wato again and asked her how meeting Sherlock went. She only gave him a summary; hopefully the final cutwill make her not look too bad.

Mikki patiently listend to her and she explained her dilemma with the Rose Ceremony. He explained that it was a formal dress event, the participants wanted to look their best as a last ditch effort to appeal. The hair and makeup artist politely asked what other outfits she brought with her. Wato recalled she had another black dress with pink flowers printed on it. This one was shorter in length, but had longer sleeves. The staffer kindly suggested that outfit and promised to find Wato for makeup. He had an eye shadow palette that had a wide range of pink pigment. One of the pink shades could match her dress, guaranteed.

Wato immediately felt better, that was one less worry.

Since it was only late morning, she decided to explore Atami. Wato hoped the city will offer an inspiration for her date. She wanted it to be something memorable and original. To Wato, it would be tough competition for her and the others due to Irene Adler.

It was a huge shock that another celebrity would participate. Adler was a recognizable name in Japanese entertainment. There was a huge chance she would receive more airtime than Sherlock in future filming. The actress already proved her stardom power at yesterday’s dinner. Heck, even the Long Long Man lookalike also received substantial attention as well! The barbecue clearly demonstrated that this was not an average reality show.

Well, as average as a standard Japanese variety program can get. It was pretty hard to top the chocolate eating one.

Throughout the train ride to Atami Castle, her worried thoughts would not cease. She was truly drawing a blank on ideas. Wato was sure that the other contestants would resort to recreational activities the Shizuoka Prefecture had to offer. Adler would probably take it a step further and use her influence to whisk Sherlock to a beautiful beach in south Japan.

Heavy thinking and speculation about the date for episode three was giving her a headache. Wato needed to stop worrying.

Her trouble thoughts ceased and weathered away by the time she reached the front gate of Atami Castle. Wato visited a handful of castles and each one took her breath away. The architecture and landscape accentuated the splendor. It was a historical and cultural treasure for the Japanese people.

She paid the entrance fee and walked in the castle, taking pictures of interior without a staff member noticing. Satisfied by the photos captured on her phone, she trekked upstairs. The stairs lead to the top floor that was converted into an observatory deck. Wato felt the sea breeze as she stepped outside.

The view was utterly gorgeous. The castle was way above sea level, giving her a panoramic view of the city and Sagami Bay. She never seen such blue water nor green foliage. Nature dominated civilization in Atami. Gazing at such view made her realize how stupid her fretting over a reality show was. Wato should not take it too seriously. If she got kicked off the show, then she got kicked off the show. It was simple as that. What was the point of excessive worrying? Her primary objective should be the Rose Ceremony tonight.

***

Unlike morning and afternoon, the evening was quite busy and packed. The contestants that left earlier returned and frantically scrambled to get ready. Wato freshened up and donned her pink flower printed black dress and low heels. She was quite unsure how to style her hair, however, that was what Mikki was for.

When she reached the hair and makeup station, Mikki quickly found her and led her to his chair and vanity mirror. The desk was littered with hair products and eyeshadow palettes. Wato watched in fascination as he worked his magic. Her straight hair became voluminous and wavy through a curling iron. Interestingly enough, he styled it into a low ponytail. The new hairdo looked far more flattering than yesterday.

Next, he glanced at her dress before choosing a palette and makeup brush. He instructed Wato to close her eyes. She felt the makeup products lightly brushing on her skin. The pediatric surgeon mentally lost count how long it took to apply the makeup. Mikki announced he was done. Wato slowly opened her eyes and gasped at her reflection.

Was this her?

She hardly looked like herself. It was a simple transformation that made her do a double take. It was her, yet not her. Wato learned to not underestimate the power of hair and makeup. The results were illuminating!

“Now you are ready,” Mikki hummed in approval. “You don’t even need a cricket for luck.”

Well, she did have the dress, the black low-heels, makeup, and hairstyle. An accessory would probably will enhance her look, but Wato did not want to go through anymore hassle. Geared up in the right armor for a Rose Ceremony battle, perhaps she will not blow it.

She joined her fellow contestants in the gathering area. The producers were taking attendance for the thirty women. The other ladies were dressed in a similar fashion like she was. It was great comfort that she blend in this time. The only one that stood out was Irene Adler. The actress was wearing a billowing shoulderless red dress. Her height and heels made it possible to wear such garment. Seeing Adler for the second time was equally mind blowing as the first time yesterday. Wato did not join the other women fangirling at dinner; she was frozen in place, her mind could not comprehend she was seeing an A-list actress in person.

The pediatric surgeon was awestruck again. Perhaps it was because she did not see the celebrity all day-not that she would blame her. Adler was a popular actress in Japanese entertainment, close proximity with her fans could lead to a breach in safety. The other participants grumbled that they were not allowed to get close to Adler. Staff members surrounded the actress, serving as a buffer zone. Besides, she looked busy reading. It was probably the production notes for the Rose Ceremony scene. As expected of an actress preparing for filming.

With attendance over, the producers lead everyone to a spacious garden filled with flora of bright, summery colors and a fountain off to the side. The garden gave a romantic atmosphere. She had no time to admire as they were instructed to stand on the stage. It was divided into three tiers. The tall ones stood in the back, the medium height women occupied the middle, and the short ladies resided at the front.

Wato grimaced at her assigned location, wishing she was blessed with the height gene. Thank you, genetics for her short stature of 156 centimeters.

All the contestants stood awkwardly as the filming crew did last minute adjustments before the director called out, “ACTION!”

From Wato’s right, Sherlock slowly walked out. She was clad in black trousers and suit jacket with high heels clacking against the pavement. Only the suit jacket had floral patterns outlined in red. The sleeves reached to her forearms while the buttons only went up to the cleavage. It was perfectly designed to cover the breasts, leaving the wearer freedom to not wear any shirt or bra underneath.

 _Damn._ It looked _so good_ on her.

Wato widened her eyes and turned to the side. Was she…checking…out… _SHERLOCK?_

What was wrong with her? Her chances with Sherlock were slim.

Focus, Tachibana Wato!

The pediatric surgeon composed herself like she done for past operations. She was able to look forward again.

The bachelorette was standing a couple of meters away from the contestants. Her hands contained a small bouquet of roses wrapped around the stems. It was extremely quiet. The only sound was the fountain. Everyone waited with bated breath for Sherlock.

The bachelorette did a great big sigh and tossed the bouquet haphazardly on the floor. Upon impact, red smoke rose from the spilled flowers. Screams from the contestants soon followed. Then it became coughs as the smoke expanded and traveled outwards due to the sea breeze. “These roses are for anyone who managed to talk to me for more than ten seconds, just take it from my hand,” Sherlock commanded behind the veil of smoke. Without waiting for a response, the bachelorette turned her heel, leaving a trail of smoke and an echo of her maniacal laughter. She was not interested in staying to see who will get the rose.

When the smoke finally cleared, she was long gone, but nobody dared to move.  The pediatric surgeon was constantly puzzled by the bachelorette’s actions and her reaction to Sherlock’s appearance. How could anyone-other than the single dates-qualify for lasting more than ten seconds of socializing and take it from her hand when the roses were hurled to the pavement?

Behind Wato, someone from the top descended. The trailing red fabric indicated it was Adler strutting towards the fallen roses. She gracefully bent down and picked up a rose. She turned around and smiled. “Ladies, please note that two will be eliminated tonight. There are now twenty-seven roses on the ground," she announced. "It’s first-come, first-serve basis.”

Adler sauntered away. With that, the spell was broken. The ladies rushed from stage to grab a rose. Wato considered letting someone else grab the rose, but someone touched her shoulder. On her left, there was a woman with spectacles and hair in a bun. She gently smiled and informed her there were two ladies that badly wanted to leave the show since yesterday. The other woman pointed at the two that were standing in the back, nowhere near the crowd. Their faces looked miserable. As much as the pediatric surgeon wanted to leave for her own sanity, she could not ignore the suffering for others. 

Wato thanked the other woman and joined the chaotic fray of women fighting each other for a rose. She swiftly plucked one, narrowly missing a stiletto impaling her hand. 

Congratulations for surviving the first round of elimination.

***

As an expectation, Kento should be used to his sister’s dramatic flair because he was her older brother. In reality, however, he was not. The television director was very good at screaming internally while keeping a stoic facade as his colleagues had a collective meltdown and everything was falling apart. Irene and Reimon were the only two that had great resilience towards Sherlock’s hijinks. There was budding potential in assistant editor Shibata. He quietly commended the subordinate for keeping a straight face during Sherlock’s graphic dinner tale.

He watched as the remaining twenty-seven contestants picked up a rose. Every participant (including Irene) with a rose returned to the stage where the camera operator took a pan shot of the winning candidates. The filming stopped after that. The women dispersed, returning to the mansion and gossiping about Sherlock. The two eliminated ladies stayed behind, they had to give a final insight about their time on the show.

Recording their last scene was easy, Kento expected they would have intense feelings to express-his sister did not make their time enjoyable yesterday. Perhaps it was a good thing Sherlock decided to not to give a parting message to these women. They remained diplomatic, thanking the staff members for the opportunity and wishing the others luck. The ladies looked so relieved when the camera stopped rolling.

He did not have time to think about the two participants as a staff member brought over the bouquet wrapper. Inside was a cylindrical smoke bomb. The pull ring was off the canister; it would normally detonate upon ignition. The younger sibling timed it perfectly: subtly detaching the ring before tossing the bouquet. It was just like Sherlock, excessively dramatic.

The poor post-production team must be having a field day with the edits they must do for this program. There was no doubt they would question where Sherlock got a smoke bomb. The television director wagered she built one during rest times when the filming crew was setting up equipment. The brother would not be surprised if she brought a travel bag of her investigation tools. From here on out, he had to remain vigilant about his sister’s unpredictability. 

***

Even though he went to sleep late, Kento still woke up early. According to the schedule, they were filming the remaining single dates for episode three. He was committed to oversee every recording moment between Sherlock and the contestants. However, filming will be a little different. His assistant director will accompany Sherlock and her dates. The television director, on the other hand, will be solely filming the dinner date between Sherlock and Irene.

He had great respect for Irene as she was the only female peer that lived with Sherlock and survived to tell the tale. Not only she was refined and intelligent, the Japanese American knew exactly how to control his sister. Kento was quite certain hell will break loose with the two women in close space. He cannot wait to record that hot mess.

His morning started off with a pleasant surprise: there was a visitor looking for him. The visitor revealed to be Hatano Kimie, landlady of 221b and an old family friend of the Futabas. Both siblings regard Kimie as their second mother. She filled the void of maternal guidance and unconditional support when their parents passed away many years ago.

Seeing Kimie was a welcome sight. “What brings you to Atami?” he asked.

“I was visiting my friend in Shizuoka,” the older woman explained. “She mentioned that she wrote a letter to Sherlock, requesting her help for a case.”

As a popular celebrity detective, Kento could not imagine the sheer amount of mail his sister received weekly. Case requests were directed to Hulu Japan. Clients that were affiliated with Kimie, however, had their letters privately routed to his sister. (He had no idea how it actually worked, but he was not going to ask for the logistics behind it.)

“A case you say,” he muttered. The television director should have anticipated a stunt like this. Sherlock already made her feelings being the bachelorette clear. His sister was merely throwing a dramatic temper tantrum on camera. Her passion for investigating could not be swayed; Sherlock will find a way to sneak off and film a case. There will be repercussions for the production crew if any staff member attempted to stop her.

On another note, it will provide a semblance of _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_. Again, he could not alienate Sherlock’s fanbase.

He and Reimon will have to incorporate an investigation segment in the program. Episode four might be a good one.

Nonetheless, he profusely thanked Kimie for not only visiting, but for notifying him about an investigation. Perhaps he could be one step ahead of Sherlock this time.

***

He took a small filming crew to a Japanese-French fusion restaurant called Le Petit Bourge. The manager was enthusiastic when the location scout asked permission to film after business hours. Setting up equipment for an urban area was much easier and faster than the wilderness for the previous episode.

Sherlock was ordered to stand at the entrance, posing for the photographer again. Kento commended the wardrobe department. It was clever way to distinguish the celebrity detective from her show and _The Japan Bachelorette_. Today, his sister was dressed in a gold sleeveless top with white leggings and gold heels. He seen the photos that were uploaded to the desktop; they looked really good. Kento was certain this will be published in a photo book. Hulu Japan will definitely make profit after exhausting the budget to fund this program. There was no doubt it would rank high on Oricon.

The photographer finished quickly and Sherlock was impatiently waiting for Irene to arrive. From the corner, a turquoise Lamborghini Centenario slowly pulled up to the entrance. The engine was turned off and the door popped opened, revealing a glamorous Irene Adler wearing a one shoulder pink champagne dress. They filmed her strolling to Sherlock. The actress had a coy smile on her face as she approached the bachelorette and gave a faire la bise. The celebrity detective looked collective, but he knew his sister was mildly irritated. She slipped her arm around Sherlock’s right arm as they walked inside together. The filming stopped as the entrance door closed. Moments later, Irene returned to move her car.

The television director admitted Irene’s dramatic entrance concept was genius. The Centenario oozed power and sophistication (he did not know where the Japanese American acquired such car on short noticed). It highlighted drama and tension without being overt or obnoxious. She truly knew how to command the room and elicit responses and reactions from the people around her during filming. He knew it was part of her method acting; there was a reason why she was a worldwide prominent Asian American actress. They were incredibly blessed to have her on the show.

The scene had them at sitting a two seat table near the window. Only the celebrities, filming crew, and restaurant staff occupied the establishment. It was negotiated for those core personnels to be involved for a dinner date-the fangirling catastrophe would be too overwhelming. A female server approached the couple and shakily handed over the menus. The server looked like she was about to faint-not that he blamed her; there were two celebrities she was serving. Kento hoped she will not take a secret photo or write a fan account for social media. This was Hulu Japan’s surprise for variety programs for the summer season. The network intended to compete Mnet Japan for ratings.

While Sherlock and Irene read the menu, the television director was also given a copy. He was curious to see what Japanese-French fusion dishes were served. Moreover, the chef even offered to provide a meal for the filming crew. Kento furrowed his eyes as he read the text. It was written in three languages: French, English, and Japanese. He hard had a time comprehending due to the egregious errors in translating. Converting Japanese into English often lead to Engrish, the infamous text found on signs and clothing articles that made zero sense. Even the English translation of French was terrible! He knew a little of the French language from studying abroad in college while he was quite fluent in the latter two.

Kento glanced up to observe Sherlock’s and Irene’s reaction. The actress remained compose-like she was studying a script-while the celebrity detective was intensely focused, using her sharp mind to make an iota of sense from this confusing menu.

A few minutes later, another server returned to their table. This time it was a man who was a French expatriate. According to the menu, Le Petit Bourge was founded by a sous chef from Marseille. Many of the staff members worked with the sous chef before and loyally followed the move to Japan. (At least that was he _thought_ it said. Honestly, the translations were so bad!) One of the crew members whispered to Kento that the previous server was the only one who was fluent in Japanese and French fainted from being too flustered by Irene and Sherlock. The restaurant had no choice but to send the other server working on this special shift. Oh, dear.

The French server quietly mumbled his words, feeling embarrassed with in speaking a mix of broken English and Japanese. His English vocabulary was quite limited while his Japanese had a thick accent, it made it hard for the fluent speakers to grasp what he was saying.

"Êtes-vous en train de nous demander ce que nous aimerions boire ?" Irene spoke up.

The server looked shocked, but overjoyed nonetheless that someone was speaking French to him.

"Oui, mademoiselle !" he exclaimed. "'est-ce que vous parlez français ?" Speaking in his native language made him talked faster.

"Je parle un peu français," Irene retorted smoothly, "mais pouvez-vous parler un peu plus lentement ?"

Kento admired her personal ambition to become a polyglot. It was quite impressive, yet he felt this was her way to show off her intelligence towards his sister. The bait worked as the bachelorette’s mood soured rapidly. Again.

"Bien sûr ! Excusez-moi !"

The actress smiled sweetly and gave her order. The celebrity detective, on the other hand, sulked. With her arms crossed over and shoulders hunched, it was clear that French stumped her.

The Japanese American noticed the sullen mood and turned to Sherlock. “Darling, he’s asking what would you like to drink.”

“Whatever alcohol they’re serving.” This must be his sister's first time attempting to get drunk at work.

The actress scanned the menu and recited the order. The server enthusiastically bobbed his head and sprinted back to the kitchen.

“Have you decided your order yet?” Irene asked.

“No,” Sherlock retorted angrily. “I can barely understand it, horrible English and Japanese translation.”

“I agree. Let me order for you. Have your food preferences changed?”

“No,” the younger sister paused, then narrowed her eyes. “You better not get me any dish that have any vegetables.”

“Of course not, darling!" She glanced at the menu. "I have the perfect dish for you: pot-au-feu. It’s a beef stew.”

“Fine,” the bachelorette grumbled. “The server better hurry up with the drinks.”

The server returned with their drinks: a pastis for Sherlock and a citron pressé for Irene. "Que désirez-vous ?" he asked.

"Oui, je voudrais une ratatouille, et cette dame voudrait un pot-au-feu."

He quickly scribbled down their orders and sprinted to the kitchen again.

***

The Japanese American smirked as her old roommate glared at her dish with suspicion. Irene did not lie it was a beef stew. Except, pot-au-feu had a significant amount vegetables-which kids were not often fond of. As the night went on, Sherlock regressed into a child. As irritating as it was to handle it, she did get a kick at making the celebrity detective suffer.

She glanced at her ratatouille, examining the mixed use of French and Japanese vegetables. Irene read interesting reviews of Le Petite Bourge, hence the actress chose this eatery for her single date. She wanted to be the judge of critiquing the food. Speaking French to the server was a nice bonus. She raised her glass to her lips. The citron pressé tasted off. She put that aside and made mental note to request for water.

The table fork pressed into the vegetables. Her first bite consisted of nasu, shishito, tomatoes, and zucchini. Immediately, she widened her eyes and turned her head to the side. She held the cloth napkin in front of her mouth as she struggled to not gag. The vegetables were partially cooked! She could taste the rawness of the nasu and shishito-it was unpleasant to bite a crunchy vegetable that was meant to be soft after cooking! Plus, there was a funny aftertaste from the tomatoes. That could mean one thing: these tomatoes were spoiled. Her whole dish was ruined.

The actress subtly spat out her food and neatly folded the napkin. This was a disgusting and overpriced dish. It costed her 4,890 yen! Clearly, this chef cared more about profit, not quality. Was this why he got fired from the restaurant he worked in Marseille? If it was, she could not imagine how Sherlock’s pot-au-feu was.

Speaking of the bachelorette, she redirected her gaze upwards and across the table.

Oh, shit.

Sherlock remained frozen, her hand barely clutched the spoon. The scoop had bits of oxtail (severely uncooked), raw leeks (her roommate’s most detested vegetable), and other root vegetables that did not have a long cooking time. The pot-au-feu had more vegetables than meat. It was an unacceptable ratio for the celebrity detective. The actress thought Sherlock would promptly spit it out. There was no reaction from the celebrity detective.

Irene widened her eyes again. Oh fuck no, do _not_ tell her that Sherlock was an idiot and swallowed that abomination!

The bachelorette unhinged her jaw. “I’ll be right back,” she announced tersely. The Japanese American watched Sherlock ungracefully dashed to the restaurant. With her date gone, Irene leaned across to get a good look at the pot-au-feu. All the vegetables and meat were swimming in blood oozing from the oxtail. Even the bone marrow and other organ meats looked incredibly suspicious. Like her ratatouille, Sherlock's meal was unnecessarily pricey! This shit costed 9,076 yen! Expensive and mediocre food for a disastrous dinner date.

She was sure that Sherlock will suffer from food poisoning for the rest of then night. Fuck! She would have to listen to unpleasant sound effects she would rather not hear. This was unacceptable.

Irene also checked the pastis. It did not smell right for some reason. The drink must be contaminated as well. That was great, their drinks and meals were tainted.

Unbelievable. She did not signed up for this bullshit.

**UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE.**

The actress turned to the filming crew, focusing her attention solely on Kento. It was her look that shit was going to get serious. The Japanese American was going to raise some hell. The older Futaba nodded his head in acknowledgement. She had his blessing to humiliate while filming. There was nothing his subordinates could do to stop it.

Minutes later the same server came back and asked how did they like their meal.

Irene stood up, using her full height of 180 centimeters (plus her six centimeter heels) to tower over the server. She clenched his uniform, bringing his face closer to hers. "Amenez. Moi. Le. Directeur. Et. Le. Chef," she ordered calmly and deadly.

The poor server squirmed in place. "Oui, mademoiselle. Autre chose ?"

The actress paused. If she was going to roast the manager and chef, why not drag the other staff members? "Oui," she confirmed. "En fait, amenez-moi tous les cuisiniers qui travaillaient ce soir, j’aimerai avoir une petite conversation avec eux." She concluded with a smile.

***

All the restuarant staff members were kneeling on the floor in the order of hierarchy; the senior personnels were at the front while the back was filled with other kitchen staff members and servers. Except for the female server that gave them their menus (she was Japanese), everyone else was an expatriate. Excellent, she could lecture in one language.

"QU’EST-CE QUE C’ETAIT QUE ÇA ?" Irene roared angrily. "VOUS APPELEZ ÇA UNE RATATOUILLE ? VOUS APPELEZ ÇA UN POT-AU-FEU ? CES ASSIETTES RESSEMBLENT A PEINE A DES ASSIETTES FRANÇAISES ? MÊME CES BOISSONS NE MONTRENT RIEN DE LA CUISINE FRANÇAISE !"

The upper management looked closed to tears. She did not care. She was getting started.

"Le service et la préparation sont lamentables ! Ma cavalière est en train de vomir dans vos toilettes ! Elle a un estomac fragile et va sûrement faire une intoxication alimentaire dans les jours qui viennent ! Avez-vous quelque chose à redire ?"

The manager and chef weakly whimpered. They had nothing to say about their actions. How the hell did those two thrived in the cutthroat restaurant industry? In _France_ , of all places?

"Puisque vous ne trouviez rien à redire, votre restaurant n’est rien d’autre qu’un échec. Vous devriez avoir honte de servir de la merde pareille au nom de la cuisine française ! Vos familles devraient avoir honte de vous! SURTOUT VOS GRANDS-MERES !"

That broke the weak will of the staff members. The thought of their grandmothers vehemently ashamed of their grandchildren violating numerous food safety regulations and poor culinary skills. They were openly weeping. Some had obnoxious snots building up from crying too hard and resorted to using table cloths to unclog their noses.

She ignored the anguish and walked over to the filming crew. Everyone sans the Futaba siblings were slack jawed, they could not believed what just transpired, let alone understood her speech. After returning from the toilet, Sherlock chose not to interfere when Irene was criticizing the Le Petit Bourge staff. She was sitting at a chair with her face in her hands. Some may interpret that as second-hand embarrassment, but Irene knew better. The celebrity detective was frustrated that the actress managed to surpass her in being dramatic for the camera. The Japanese American stole the spotlight once again.

Kento looked calm, but she was sure he was mentally screaming on the inside. Not only his little sister suffered from the fusion cuisine, but also had to do damage control for the restaurant. Really, in all the years he knew her, the television director should not underestimate her. She was the master of a larger-than-life character.

“Oniisan, demanding a refund won’t be hard now that their spirits are broken,” she retorted quietly. Without waiting for a response, she walked out of the Le Petit Bourge, loudly pushing the entrance doors out of her way. Her stomach was growling for some real food. She might as well check out the special local food of Shizuoka. Soon as she pulled out from the parking lot, she briefly glanced at the signage. She saluted Le Petit Bourge with the obscene American middle finger gesture.

Fuck you, Le Petit Bourge. Fuck you, ‘the little rich’ for making patrons spend too much yen for mediocre food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Chabouf on Discord for their ideas and translations! =]
> 
> Êtes-vous en train de nous demander ce que nous aimerions boire ? | Are you asking us what we would like to drink?  
> Oui, mademoiselle...est-ce que vous parlez français ? | Yes, miss...do you know French?  
> Je parle un peu français...mais pouvez-vous parler un peu plus lentement ? | I speak a little bit of French...but can you please speak a little slower to me?  
> Bien sûr ! Excusez-moi ! | Of course! My apologies!  
> Que désirez-vous ? | Are you ready to order?  
> Oui, je voudrais une ratatouille, et cette dame voudrait un pot-au-feu. | Yes, I would like to have a ratatouille, while she would like to have a pot-au-feu, please.  
> Amenez. Moi. Le. Directeur. Et. Le. Chef. | Get. Me. The. Manager. And. Chef.  
> Oui, mademoiselle. Autre chose ? | Yes, miss. Anything else I can do for you?  
> En fait, amenez-moi tous les cuisiniers qui travaillaient ce soir, j’aimerai avoir une petite conversation avec eux.| Actually, bring out your entire staff that was working tonight, I would like to have a word with all of them.  
> QU’EST-CE QUE C’ETAIT QUE ÇA ? | WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?  
> VOUS APPELEZ ÇA UNE RATATOUILLE ? VOUS APPELEZ ÇA UN POT-AU-FEU ? CES ASSIETTES RESSEMBLENT A PEINE A DES ASSIETTES FRANÇAISES ! | YOU CALLED THIS A RATATOUILLE? YOU CALLED THIS A POT-AU-FEU? THESE DISHES BARELY RESEMBLE ICONIC FRENCH DISHES!  
> MÊME CES BOISSONS NE MONTRENT RIEN DE LA CUISINE FRANÇAISE ! | EVEN THESE DRINKS DO NOT REFLECT FRENCH CUSINE!  
> Le service et la préparation sont lamentables ! | The food handling and preparation is unacceptable!  
> Ma cavalière est en train de vomir dans vos toilettes ! Elle a un estomac fragile et va sûrement faire une intoxication alimentaire dans les jours qui viennent ! | My date is vomiting over your toilet! She has a delicate stomach and will most likely contract food-poisoning for the next few days!  
> Avez-vous quelque chose à redire ? | What do you have to say for yourself?  
> Puisque vous ne trouviez rien à redire, votre restaurant n’est rien d’autre qu’un échec. Vous devriez avoir honte de servir de la merde pareille au nom de la cuisine française ! | Since you have nothing to say for yourself, your restaurant is nothing but a disappointment and failure. You all should be ashamed of serving this shit in the name of French cuisine.  
> Vos familles devraient avoir honte de vous ! SURTOUT VOS GRANDS-MERES ! | Your families would be ashamed of you! ESPECIALLY YOUR GRANDMOTHERS!
> 
>  
> 
> Hi there! Thanks for reading. =] I'm curious about your thoughts on the story. Reviewing is highly encourage! Don't be shy~ ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to check out:  
> [Hit it Off like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112242/chapters/40244492)  
> [I Love You like the Ocean Loves Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007367/chapters/34784417)  
> [Kouman to Henken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909666/chapters/34534952)  
> [Two Drifters, off to see the World ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345636)  
> =]


	6. Episode 4

Like anything in life, shit happens. Especially for the production phase when filming. Reimon was sorry to hear Sherlock was suffering from food poisoning. She being bedridden disrupted the filming schedule.

The filming crew could not progress without their main star. The contestants were concerned for Sherlock’s health. Some staff members were worried that some women would break into the master bedroom and compete with each other in playing nurse. The executive producer knew that would not happen. Sherlock already expressed her boundaries during the barbecue dinner. If Irene or Kento were ill, on the other hand, then the production crew would have a problem. So much down time allowed the filming team to relax, contestants to feel antsy, and the post-production crew time to process all the footage from Sherlock’s dates and candidate interviews.

Speaking of dates, there was one date that did not get filmed: Tachibana Wato. It was simply due to timing. One of the dates went over time, hence delayed the filming schedule. Plus, the incident at Le Petit Bourge pushed Tachibana’s date further back. Perhaps the delays will give her time to plan a date once Sherlock feels better.

“Excuse me, Reimon-san?” There was a staff member lingering outside of the trailer office. “Futaba-san needs to speak with you. He’s in the video room.”

Speaking of the television director, a drawback Reimon did not consider was Kento’s unnecessary attention. Privately, he thought the television director should cut his hair and shave off the mustache and beard. He needed to shed his default look to deter the Long Long Man fans.

***

Kento was watching episode two when Reimon walked in. The segment was on the interview of Haitani Reiko and her horseback riding date. The interview ended with a selfie of her and Sherlock. It was really sweet, but it needed an instrumental track playing in the background.

“Kento-san, you needed to speak with me about something?”

He confirmed. “Yesterday, I saw Kimie-san. She informed me that her friend sent a case request to Sherlock. The friend lives in Shizuoka; Sherlock will fight to complete an investigation. We need to incorporate it into our timeframe.”

Wow. This was another unexpected event. Reimon supposed it was inevitable that a mystery would be somehow incorporated into _The Japan Bachelorette_. “What do you propose?”

“We are due for a group date,” Kento began. “On group dates, more contestants can be eliminated for the Rose Ceremony. Perhaps we can have the candidates involved somehow?”

That seemed like a viable idea, but Reimon had some reservations. “If we do that, we might lose more than half of our candidates. We might only have six episodes for the network.”

“Fair point,” the television director conceded. “It probably would be better if we keep the mystery and group date separate. We can have one woman accompany Sherlock.”

It clicked with Reimon. “Are you suggesting Tachibana-san joins Sherlock investigating?” That could work. He recalled that she was only one that did not submit a single date idea. This can solve both problems.

“I am. She was also the same one that stood up to Sherlock twice. She’s bolder than some of the other participants.”

Reimon chuckled. Yes, that Tachibana was quite fierce. “Very well, I’ll inform her myself. That leaves us the group date. We should have it at night for privacy.” He was quite concern about onlookers posting spoilers online before Hulu Japan announced it. In addition, he had Irene’s and Kento’s safety in mind. Handling the public was not part of the job description.

For the next hour, the two men reviewed the report for group date options from Yokokawa, the location scout. So far there was Fuji Safari Park, Fruit Park, Shuzenji Niji no Sato, upcoming festivals and fireworks displays, and museum and historical sites in nearby cities. These were great options, but many women chose these activities for their single dates. Reimon did not want the show to become repetitive in order to meet episode time length and quota.

Kento flipped to the last page. In big, bold letters, it read: ナガシマスパーランド .

“Nagashima Spa Land,” he read out loud. “Hey, that sounds like a great idea! It fits well with the summer vibe we’re portraying.”

“It would be a good way to cool down,” the executive producer hummed in agreement. The dreaded summer humidity was on the brink. Everyone could use some relief. The amusement park was in Kuwana, which was two hours away from Atami. The commute could work.

As it was settled for the setting of the first group date, Reimon contacted Yokokawa to make arrangements with park management. His next task was to set up travel accommodations for Sherlock’s investigation. He did not mind if she wished to pursue a mystery while filming. The executive producer preferred if the resources were prepared in advance. He did not want to explain to the network executives why a company car was damaged if Sherlock used it for a car chase. He also needed to talk with Tachibana to see if she was comfortable with this. He had to do this soon. There was no telling when Sherlock was feeling better. Just as there would be no announcement as to when her investigation will begin.

***

“Eh?” Tachibana squeaked when he told her the news.

“Will you be okay with it?” he asked gently. “If you’re not comfortable, that’s completely fine. Sherlock can complete the investigation by herself and use the footage for her own program.”

”Did she say what her case was?”

Reimon refuted. “No, I was informed just recently. I’m not sure how these case requests work, but I believe they are confidential. Sorry, I can’t elaborate more.”

The contestant remained quiet, considering her options. Finally, she made her decision. “I will do it,” she replied. “I will go with Sherlock to investigate in Shizuoka.”

Eh? That was a surprise. Tachibana Wato was full of wonders. Her personality will definitely be a good match for Sherlock’s eccentric character. It would be interesting to watch how their dynamic unfold on screen.

“Great!” He smiled. “I’ll go make arrangements for the investigation. As for filming, wear comfortable clothing. This will be an atypical date.”

***

Shibata was really sick of listening to Sherlock’s maniacal laughter whenever she was about to pull some bullshit stunt. Working as an assistant editor on site was pretty painful. Especially with the bane of his work life was in near proximity. The assistant editor was almost done working on episode two’s single date clip: Sherlock ditching her date by hang gliding off the cliff. The celebrity knew how to take anti-social behavior to a new level. He also had newfound respect for the _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_ production crew. Each season had at least thirty episodes. The staff members were all troopers to endure that nonsense.

One final CTRL + Save later, he was done for his segment. Shibata leaned back and stretched his arms. Atami was a nice city and all, but he missed Tokyo. He yearned for the convenience, the excitement, and the variety the metropolitan offered. Moreover, working from the Hulu Japan offices gave him an emotional detachment from the stress generated on the filming site. At the resort city, Shibata’s chance to unwind was at Sagami Bay or at the cheapest onsen.

He needed to leave the video room before the editor caught him and immediately assign him another project. The assistant editor needed a break; he did not want his vision to deteriorate. In the sea of trailers, Shibata navigated carefully to avoid the editor or Futaba. He was sure the television director was responsible for his extended stay in Atami. He really wanted to return to Tokyo!

He walked passed the camera crew. One of the members waved at Shibata, the assistant editor backtracked to greet them. They were huddled over a laptop. Curiosity got the better of him. “What are you watching?”

“We’re just about to start. The Mnet Youtube channel just uploaded new content for _Produce 48_ ,” the first camera assistant (1st AC) replied. “I heard terrible things about Mnet editing. I have to see it for myself.”

“They even uploaded the introduction videos for the girls!” the second camera assistant (2nd AC) quipped. “Let’s watch the teaser for episode one before tackling the introductions.”

The 1st AC clicked the teaser. Six members of the camera department plus Shibata waited for the video to load and start playing.

That was thirty-two seconds of his life he was never going to recover. The audio was completely in Korean, but had English subtitles. Only the Digital Imaging Technician (DIT) had a good grasp of English.

There was silence from the viewers.

“It looks like they’re doing a narrative to make K-pop female idols look stronger than AKB48,” the camera production assistant spoke up. Given how the camera focused on the AKB girls and Korean judge’s comment made Shibata agree. He felt bad for the Japanese girls, especially how the preview ended with one crying.

Collective sighs followed. “Even though AKB48 is a well known female J-idol entity, I feel like they shouldn’t be compared to K-pop. It’s a different vibe. The LDH groups are a stronger choice,” the 1st AC commented.

“Like E-girls!” the data wrangler chimed in.

The DIT retorted, “Hmmm, I was thinking more like MAX. They would break the cutesy stereotype and ageism concept. Netizens need to have their minds blown.” Interestingly enough, she did not translate the English subtitles. Perhaps it was as bad as what their small group speculated.

“MAX!” someone cried out and collapsed to the floor. They looked over their shoulders. It was the boom operator from the sound department. It looked like he and the production sound mixer were walking by when the J-pop female group was mentioned.

A sympathetic pat from the production sound mixer followed. “You should know better to not mention them,” she addressed the group. “He’s been a fan since its beginnings back in ‘95. He’s a trooper for loyally following MAX throughout its lineup changes, surprise marriages, pregnancy announcements, and unexpected hiatuses.” Whimpering moans soon followed. Shibata did not know the man personally, but he would be sure to keep that in mind.

“There, there,” the production sound mixer reassured with two pats. “At least you have their CDs, concert DVDs, tour merchandises, and Instagrams to follow.”

“It’s not the same!” the boom operator wailed. “I MISS MAX!”

Throughout the commotion, the DIT remained quiet as she scrolled through the comments. Eventually she stopped and took off her glasses. “I suddenly can’t read anymore. I relinquish all literacy of the English language.”

Shibata arched an eyebrow. “That bad, huh?”

“Let’s just say if you failed English back in school, be glad that you did,” she retorted. “You’re better off not reading the English comments. I developed a headache from reading a handful.”

“I bet the Japanese and Korean comments are equally brutal.” The 2nd AC shuddered at the thought. “Let’s close that window, before we’re tempted to read the Japanese ones.”

The 1st AC promptly closed the window. “I’m suddenly demotivated to watch the introduction videos. The editing is pure evil.”

Everyone (including the two sound department staff members) agreed. Deep down, they knew it was purely for entertainment, but there was a line of ethics that must be drawn. To what extent should producers and directors create content to evoke emotions, but not emotionally manipulate everyone? Granted, the audience should think critically, but it was too easy for instant gratification and brainwashing these days.

“I hate to be the killjoy,” the camera production assistant began after a moment of silent reflection. “I’m worried about the impact of Mnet releasing their teaser content online already.” Everyone focused on him. It encouraged the camera production assistant to continue. “We’re tasked to be the domestic rival of _Produce 48_. Once the network executives hear about this, they will put pressure on Reimon-san and Futaba-san to speed up with filming. Then, the pressure will go down on the chain of command. The post-production team will be severely overworked.”

Shibata groaned, not wanting to think about his colleagues back at the offices. The camera production assistant was right. So much content will be filmed and edited. The polished footage will also have to be used for teasers and commercials. Hulu Japan’s marketing department will have so much work with running the social media accounts and being vigilant with promoting.

“Shibata-kun,” the data wrangler spoke up. “If you were trying to escape the clutches of the editor, I would leave now. There’s no telling when you will be getting another break once upper management finds out about Mnet’s recent uploads.”

The data wrangler was right. He needed to get going. “If the editor asked, I was never here, nor did I saw any Produce 48 content.”

There was a chorus of agreement. It was so nice there was camaraderie with the other filming departments.

***

Shibata opted to visit a cheap onsen instead of spending his time at the beach again. He did not realized how sore his muscles were from being locked in an upright positions for many hours. A nice soak in the hot springs would surely relieved his aches.

One of the nice things about visiting an inexpensive business was the privacy. The famous ones attracted numerous visitors. He was surprised he never heard any reports or rumors about Irene Adler visiting.

Speaking of the actress, he heard about her epic dinner scene for episode three. The celebrity had a way to incite passion and drama in a foreign language. Some crew members expressed concerns about a petty competition between the two celebrities, but those that accompanied Director Futaba claimed they saw a different side to Adler. It seemed like she truly cared about Sherlock. That was a surprised. He only expected that Futaba was the only one, given how they were blood related.

With people and editing, his mind drifted back to an onslaught of clips he would receive from the editor. He frowned at the thought of watching Sherlock making an ass of herself on screen. The only consolation was splicing the clips. Any unwanted clips would be automatically deleted at his fingertips. It was a cathartic experience to use his middle finger when confirming each deletion.

***

Sherlock sprung out of bed, dashed towards the window, and dramatically opened the curtains. There was a huge whoosh when she pushed the drapery to the side. Good morning! The sun was shining and today she was investigating! The celebrity detective was getting out of Atami!

It was a long time coming, no thanks to Le Petit Bourge. Sherlock took pride in sabotaging the single dates, but she did not like being on the receiving end. Her dinner date with Irene was her chance to get back at the actress, however, that backfired spectacularly. The Japanese American surpassed her numerous ways while she suffered from food poisoning. The only consolation was kicking Irene out of the master bedroom when she was ill. She made sure to exaggerate her moans to make it unpleasant for her roommate. With the master bedroom to herself, she began to plan her exit strategy and investigation.

First, her illness lasted for two days. The celebrity detective, however, extended her sickness for an additional three days. It was a good thing that the remaining single dates were already filmed. Kento, Reimon, and their subordinates were under the impression she was still bedridden. Perfect; they would not suspect anything once she made her escape.

Second, she called her production crew. Many were on vacation abroad, hence she only recruited a small fraction of her team. That was fine with her, this case did not have a murdered victim. The staff members that accepted the investigation were on their way to Atami. They were scheduled to arrive today with filming equipment and transportation. Sherlock already packed a travel bag with her tools, chocolate, and a canister of Asamiya tea. The celebrity detective was ready to go.

Daybreak gave her enough light to sneak out. After dressing, Sherlock prepared the bed to look like she was still sleeping. She opened the balcony door and stepped onto the balcony. With her bag securely firmed to her back, the celebrity detective swung one foot over the railing. Then her other foot. Now she was hanging off the edge. Ah, how she missed the thrills of danger.

She had no issues finding her footing as she climbed down thanks to her astute observation. Her bare feet met soft grass when she found the ground. Sherlock opted to trek across the lawn with no heels on. It was urgent to flee before she was caught. She donned her heels once she reached the pavement. It was quite a walk downhill.

Passing the front gate, her face formed a satisfying smile. Before her was members of the production crew. Artsy was armed with hair and makeup products to make her look good. Beside him was a mousy, bespectacled called Mukaiyama-a female forensic scientist that was well-rounded in multiple disciplines: from physiological to criminalistic to digital forensics to reconstructing traffic collisions and fire incidents. She was a timid woman of little audible words, but her knowledge was invaluable. Finally, there was Daigoro (she never knew his real name) wearing his signature beanie. He was the jack-of-all trades when it came to filming equipment. His fun-loving, eccentric personality was on par with hers. The celebrity detective got along with him so well, Sherlock was certain that his camerawork made her show famous.

Sherlock nodded and grunted as a sign of greeting as she looked at her team from right to left. They were all set to go until her eyes fell on the last person: the pediatric surgeon. She was wearing her usual ponytail and baggy, casual clothing. The consulting detective widen her eyes. Why the fuck was she doing here?

Catching on, Artsy spoke up. “Tachibana-san is the only one that did not go on the single date. Reimon-san personally asked if she wanted to come along for the case. Hence, she is with us today!”

The pediatric surgeon smiled and bowed to everyone. “My name is Tachibana Wato and I am in your care today. I shall do my best with investigating.” Daigoro gave a loud whoop, startling everyone sans Artsy. “It’s going to be a great day! Let’s give it our all!” he cheered. He lead the way to the company van while the hair and makeup artist stayed behind with Sherlock.

“Will you be all right?”

The celebrity detective remained frozen in place. Will she be all right? Sherlock could not answer that herself. It was simply because the fantasy she had of the pediatric surgeon being her carpool buddy literally came true! Irene commented that her fantasy was bound to fail. Now, it was being realized!

This was the first she would have a woman (that was not a female client nor staff member) joining her. It was a date! It really was a date.

Oh, shit.

Sherlock pushed her bangs to the side, her defense mechanism for being flustered. She then took a deep breath. “Don’t be ridiculous.” There was a case waiting for her.

***

They reached Shizuoka in record time, thanks to Daigoro’s speedy driving. The company van pulled up to a two-story house in a quiet suburban area. According to the name plate, it was the Maibara Residence. The group stepped out of the car. Daigoro immediately unpacked the filming equipment. Unlike Kento’s filming crew, there were two Panasonic Lumix DMC-G85 cameras. He swiftly attached a Shure VP83 LensHopper Shotgun Microphone on one while the other had the Neewer CN-160 camera light. Mukaiyama was beside him, setting up clip microphones and the digital audio recorder. Artsy, meanwhile, touched up on hair and makeup for Sherlock and the date. (She had a date!)

Once the hair and makeup artist completed his task, the pediatric surgeon stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do and certainly not wishing to be in anyone’s way. On the other hand, Sherlock reviewed the client information. The client was Maibara Mariko, widow of an art dealer who passed away twenty years ago. She lived alone as her five adult children and grandchildren lived nowhere near Shizuoka. Being an aficionado for the Arts, Maibara loved classical music and was fond of dancing. It was through ballroom dancing where she became an acquaintance of Kimie.

Since Maibara lived alone, Kimie frequently made visits to Shizuoka. It was during one of these calls where the widow must have explained a case to the landlady. At Kimie’s insistence, a letter was written to Sherlock, imploring the celebrity detective to consider sleuthing. The request did not go into further detail, other than Maibara stating the police were of little help. Mentioning that was even more of an open invitation. Sherlock thrived on outshining the police.

Beside her, Artsy ended a call to Maibara. It was policy to obtain permission for filming. Since announcements were made, the filming crew could begin with ease. Mukaiyama silently handed a clip microphone to the consulting detective. She had no trouble attaching it to her clothes while her staff members assisted the pediatric surgeon.

In the background, she heard hushed reassurances to the date. Sherlock tuned them out as she pressed the door bell (she resisted to press it multiple times). Standing at an angle was Daigoro holding the camera, the recording light was on.

***

“So the stories are true,” Maibara greeted as she received her guests. “You are _much_ prettier in person.”

She smiled coyly, but gave no response as she sat down on a chair. Sherlock was glad to know that herlesbian icon power rank was well deserved.

Before their conversation began, the pediatric surgeon surveyed the decor. Her eyes landed on the female portrait. The woman wore a simple yukata, the pattern was an indication of the era. In other words, it was a historic relic, dating to the Meiji period. From her knowledge of art history, there was one artist from the nineteenth century: Kishida Saneatsu.

It was clear that the pediatric surgeon did not share the same erudite as hers. Instead, she made small talk with Maibara. The elderly lady was amused. Nonetheless, she engaged with the pediatric surgeon and explained that the painting was the first and last gift she ever received from her husband. Given the late spouse’s profession, it was not a surprise that he would acquire a very rare art piece. She recalled this was one of the few Kishida artworks that was not displayed to the public. Two years ago, there was a series of vandals in which a mustache was drawn on the art pieces. The vandalism got out of hand as museums and galleries throughout the country were marred with an unsightly detail. Sherlock was requested by numerous directors; that case became the two hour long finale for season one. It garnered high ratings for cable television. Hulu Japan was quite pleased by this feat.

Sherlock’s recollection was disrupted when Maibara placed a picture on the table. The picture was a selfie of a young woman. Her features, soft and bright, bore striking resemblance to Maibara. The consulting detective concluded this was a relative.

“Nishino Miku,” Maibara began, “my only granddaughter. She was twenty-six when she died two years ago.”

“How did she die?” the pediatric surgeon inquired.

“She was murdered,” the client replied sadly. “On her way back from an evening class at the design school, she was stabbed in the back. It happened late at night, no first aid was given. My granddaughter succumbed to her wounds by morning.”

The pediatric surgeon expressed sympathy while the celebrity detective remained quiet. Where was this story going? Did she needed to solve a cold case? If so, Sherlock’s mind raced with police contacts in Tokyo to obtain an official report.

“Miku was an aspiring jewelry designer; she was in her final year in school,” the elderly lady explained. “In 2016, the 10th Mazarin International Competition event was held. She looked forward entering since it was a quadrennial event. Miku worked hard, she had over 200 designs in her sketchbook! Though, only fifty pieces were materialized.”

The celebrity detective still made no comment. Inwardly, she was quite intrigued where this case was heading. It was not a conventional request like the ones mailed to Hulu Japan.

“When her body was found, her sketchbook was missing! The police failed to find the missing belonging.” So the elderly lady wanted them to find a lost sketchbook?

The pediatric surgeon voiced Sherlock’s silent inquiry. However, Maibara refuted, surprising the duo. “No,” she responded. “Finding her sketchbook would be nice, but that’s not important. It’s the jewelry she made. The fifty pieces were personal gifts she intended to give to family and friends. It was kept in a safe, but somehow it’s gone!”

The client further explained the theft was discovered when her daughter visited Maibara to borrow a brooch for her son’s wedding. Upon opening a safe in the study, half of the jewelry were gone. There was no logical explanation how the theft was carried out when there were security measures on windows and doors and the elderly lady hardly went out. “It hurts that the sketchbook remains lost, but it’s devastating that we’re loosing her work. The police are stumped, but perhaps you can solve it.”

There was no question that Sherlock would accept the request. Her mind started reeling on the next course of action. She wanted to survey the safe, the room where the safe resided, and the entire property. Next would be research on the late Nishino Miku. That segment would require heavy reading. She needed to divide the task with the pediatric surgeon.

***

“I see.”

That was all Irikawa could mutter when the executive producer excitedly shared his plans for episode five. The efficiency Reimon’s team was able to get permission to film amazed her. They will be heading to Kuwana in a couple of days. A date had not been fixed due to Sherlock sleuthing for a single date. His reasoning was objectively sound. The subjective part of her, however, begged to differ. Her body involuntarily shuddered that they will be filming at Nagashima Spa Land. 

The counselor was slightly disappointed that Tachibana was spirited away with the bachelorette. She was away from Irikawa’s clutches to groom for the show. Nontheless, that did not mean she could not recalibrate. There were twenty-six women that she could toy with. Twenty-six contenders she could use to keep Adler at bay while she conjured a second plan for the pediatric surgeon.

In a way, Irikawa reflected, this was a con. She was scheming over a large group of people just to get her target of her affections: Sherlock.

***

She could never forget how she first saw the celebrity detective at the University of Cambridge thirteen years ago.

Back then, she was an ambitious international student, interested in studying psychology. She knew the psychology courses back in Japan were rubbish, hence she sought for quality education. That lead her to prepare for the Cambridge English Proficiency (CPE) test. Irikawa was the first one in her family and only student from her high school to get accepted into a world class university.

The fulfillment of high caliber education did not translate into an eventful social life. Practicing oral communication was not an issue as she frequently socialized with faculty and fellow peers for her assignments. Irikawa even made acquaintances with her fellow international students. Yet, the disparity of meeting other Japanese students were low. As her proficiency in English grew, her desire to speak in her native tongue also augmented. She was homesick, missing her homeland and being surrounded by people she knew. Yet, the psychology undergraduate battled through the tears and heartache through recreational athletic activities.

As Easter term ended, May Week was at full swing. There were cheers and smiling faces from exhausted students that survived seventy hellish days that made the academic period. Irikawa spent the first day of celebrations by watching the cardboard boat races. It was late at night when the festivities came to an end and she decided to head back to the dorm. Other students also had the same idea, hence the trek was crowded and sluggish from drunk students.

An altercation near her caused another student to bump into her. That student lost her footing and inadvertently grabbed Irikawa, pulling the psychology major downwards. As a consequence, they both fell into River Cam. Their splash caused shrieks and slight panic, but the two students managed to pull themselves out from the water.

Since the summer season was around the corner, Irikawa was not opposed to getting refreshed. It would have been preferable if she was taking a shower, not a plunge into a river. She looked to her right to get a proper glance at the other student. She widened her eyes. There was another Japanese student at Cambridge! 

Irikawa could not believe it took her so long. The University of Cambridge had thirty-one constituent colleges; there was not enough free time hours to visit the entire student body.

The student before was a young women around her age. Unlike Irikawa, her short hair almost resembled a pixie cut, a testament to popular hairstyle of the 2000s. She had a square face with sharp cheekbones complimenting it. The most striking feature, however, were her eyes. Alluring, bright eyes intensely focused on her. It was a brief moment before it fluttered away.

Nonetheless, the effects left a deep impression on her. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart started racing. She was certain that her pupils dilated and her palms sweated.

This pointed to one thing: an attraction.

A _homosexual_ attraction.

The Western expression she heard about was true. College was about discovering oneself. 

The other Japanese student was an exquisite beauty. What did she sound like? Under her breath she muttered, _“しまった.”_

Automatically, the psychology student slipped into her first language. _“大丈夫ですか.”_ Surely speaking in their native tongue would disarm suspicion and aggression. Eventually, Irikawa will obtain a name.

Before the other one could speak, they were interrupted.

 _“You look like shit, Sherlock,”_ a new voice commented. It was another girl, much taller than the undergraduate. Irikawa could tell she had Japanese and European ancestry. The newcomer did not offered a hand to her friend. Instead, she extended it to Irikawa.

Sherlock? She did not expect that. The social science major thought her name would be Natsumi, Reiko, or even Yukino. 

Sherlock glared at the girl and pushed herself up to her feet. Meanwhile, Irikawa accepted the help. She stood up and thanked the other girl in Japanese, hoping there was comprehension. Fortunately, there was.

The other girl turned her focus to a drenched Sherlock. _“If you keep standing there, you’re going to catch a cold. Unless you’re planning to undress and give the student body a free nudity viewing. Perfect way to start May Week.”_

Under normal circumstances, Irikawa would find that too blunt. There was a difference between Western and Japanese culture when expressing oneself. However, being enamored by Sherlock’s physique literally threw propriety out of the window. She would not mind if Sherlock started stripping. With the soaked clothing clinging to her frame, Irikawa had an estimate of the bust/waist/hip measurements. As a student of the social science discipline, it was important to test out her hypothesis. Much to her disappointment, it did not happen. Sherlock grunted, but left with her companion without much fuss.

The psychology student stood in place, mesmerized by Sherlock’s departing figure. It only took a succession of sneezes and shivers for her to realize she was on her way to develop a cold.

The hot shower did little to soother her mind. From her ritual of getting ready for bed to lying on her bed, Sherlock and homosexuality occupied her mind. Was she gay? Media consumption back in Japan did not help her plight. (Ikuhara Kunihiko’s works were the epitome of mind boggling analysis in the nineties.) Irikawa slept little that night. She resolved to sort out her feelings by daylight.

Eventually, she concluded that tumbling into River Cam was a sign. She was destined for this moment with Sherlock.

***

Her plans after that ended in a disaster, humiliation, and heartache. Back then, Irikawa thought her moment with Sherlock was truly over. It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity she ruined. Thirteen years later, fate begged to differ.

This time, it will be different.

Under Atami’s night sky, she will be with Sherlock. She watched how the main star displayed great opposition from the affections of the candidates. Irikawa was different, she knew how Sherlock function. 

The celebrity detective could try to resist, but she will eventually surrender. There was no escape from it; it will not be very long until Sherlock was in her arms. She will win the bachelorette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> しまった| Damn.  
> 大丈夫ですか| Are you okay?
> 
> Hi there! Thanks for reading. =] I'm curious about your thoughts on the story. Reviewing is highly encourage! Don't be shy~ ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to check out:  
> [Hit it Off like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112242/chapters/40244492)  
> [I Love You like the Ocean Loves Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007367/chapters/34784417)  
> [Kouman to Henken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909666/chapters/34534952)  
> [Two Drifters, off to see the World ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345636)  
> =]


	7. Episode 5

Detective work was not glamourous. Clues to a mystery did not readily appear at an investigator’s feet. The mangas, animes, novels, dramas, and movies all lied to her. The pediatric surgeon leaned back on her chair. She was at the University of Shizuoka’s library, digging through archival prints that may be relevant to the case. Her back ached from sitting upright, her lower body felt numb, and her eyes strained from reading the tiny font. Wato was overwhelmed with her task.

From Dr. Mukaiyama, she learned that sleuthing had three branches: street work, forensic evidence, and records investigation. Due to Sherlock’s experience, the seasoned celebrity detective performed the former two while the pediatric surgeon did the latter. Her first task was to learn about the deceased jewelry designer.

The late Nishino Miku was a diligent student. Teachers noted she had the innovation and passion to pursue a career in the jewelry industry. While she was a bright student with grades that would be the target of envy, Nishino was friendly and personal. She earned respect of her peers. She was remembered fondly. In short, it appeared Nishino had no enemies. Even the family did not have an idea. One premature lead was Nishino’s boyfriend, Natsuo Koda. However, that was ruled out since he was in Hokkaido when the murder took place. He had an airtight alibi thanks to his company and coworkers.

All this information made her head hurt. Wato had not experienced an information overload since an anatomy class she took as an undergraduate. In times like these, the pediatric surgeon paused in her readings and segmented the details into sizable chunks for reviewing. It was over a decade since Wato had been in school, but she quickly fell back into study mode. She quickly went to work: dividing and organizing the articles, then taking a lean sheet of paper and jotting down key points. The tension headache gradually subsided as she wrote more. Her mind made interesting connections she did not think about earlier. She scribbled footnotes as a reminder for supplementary research. In the end, she had an elaborate outline, complete with article citations. The outline was ready to be transcribed into an electronic document, but Wato had been sitting too long. The pediatric surgeon resolved to make copies of the articles.

***

Later in the afternoon, Wato left the university library with a packet of a typed outline and copies of the articles. She texted Mikki that she was done with her library research. He responded that she would be picked up shortly. The company van that dropped her off after lunch was now illegally parked against the curb. There was two people inside. Daigoro and Dr. Mukaiyama greeted her. The cameraman apologized for leaving Wato to fend for herself while the rest accompanied Sherlock. The pediatric surgeon gathered they had their work cut out due to being completely short staffed. The forensic scientist politely asked how her research was coming along. Wato summarized her findings to an attentive audience. Then, the pediatric surgeon took a gamble to as about the investigative process when filming an episode of _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_. She noted that the bachelorette had a difference demeanor when they met Maibara. The energetic Daigoro had a huge smile on his face and proceeded to tell an unabridged narrative of working with Sherlock.

Wato’s reactions ranged from amusement, confusion, and horror as the cameraman recalled memorable moments. Each tale was incredibly farfetched. The contestant would not believe a single word if the mousy forensic scientist in the passenger seat did not chimed in agreement. Dr. Mukaiyama’s small nods and quiet affirmative agreements made it sound credible.

“One time, Sherlock was investigating a warehouse that was owned by the Inagawa-Kai Yakuza family,” Daigoro shared. “It was located in the outskirts; it was quite isolated from civilization but it was heavily guarded by the shatei.”

Wato widened her eyes. “The ‘little brothers’? How did she elude them?”

Both forensic scientist and cameraman made matching grins, struggling to not laugh.

“Mikki dressed up as a hula dancer and advertised a special sale from a pork vendor while Mukaiyama played the ukelele. It only lasted less than two minutes before the underlings’ hunger got the better of them. They chased after the diversion to press for more information. Mikki and Mukaiyama escaped by a motor scooter and lead them back to the city. Interestingly enough, they passed by a pork vendor. Those grunts halted the pursuit for a meal.”

The pediatric surgeon could not believe what she was hearing. It seemed too ridiculous to be true.

“The best part was, that pork vendor _was_ doing a special sale to stay in business!” the cameraman guffawed. “Even though they were arrested after Sherlock solved the case, the editor made sure that vendor had a cameo appearance in the episode. There was an increase of business once the episode aired. Now, the vendor is one of our caterer contacts!

“Don’t forget about the Serow fawn,” the forensic scientist added softly.

Daigoro howled in laughter again. His infectious mood made Wato grin. Despite how unorthodox Sherlock’s methods was, it seemed that the crew had nothing but good memories during filming.

“Oh yeah! We can’t forget about that fawn. It was in season two where we were in Nara. Sherlock befriended a Serow fawn at a petting zoo. Somehow it escaped captivity and ended up accompanying the investigation.”

Wato widened her eyes. How was Sherlock able to get away with an animal? Without being noticed?

“It’s Sherlock,” Mukaiyama answered the pediatric surgeon’s unspoken question. That seemed to make sense, the celebrity detective had some sort of influence to get her way.

“That little fawn managed to head butt a suspect when Sherlock confronted him in the church,” Daigoro interjected. “The animal saved us a chase across the city!”

“The petting zoo became famous after the episode was broadcast?” Wato guessed.

“Yup! Your cameraman, Daigoro, went above and beyond to capture Sherlock’s investigation in all its glory!”

Listening to their stories piqued Wato’s interest to watch the show or least clips of _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_. “Any chance I could find these videos online?”

“It won’t be on Youtube,” the bespectacled woman explained.

“No thanks to copyright laws,” the driver grumbled under his breath.

“However, if you go on Chinese video sharing sites, you could find full episodes,” Mukaiyama continued. “I recommend Billibilli. That’s the easiest site to navigate.”

Wato made a mental note to check it out later.

***

As they returned to the luxury house, she asked the two staff members where she could drop off the xerox copies for Sherlock. “Actually,” Daigoro responded, “Sherlock wants you to present the information to her.”

The pediatric surgeon widened her eyes. “Really?” She was thrilled that Sherlock viewed her as an asset. She had every right since she listened to Maibara’s story. On the other hand, Wato feared her information was not sufficient. After all, her profession focused on an operation room. She was more knowledgable about children medicine than deduction. Nonetheless, the celebrity detective was counting on her.

Both forensic scientist and cameraman escorted the contestant upstairs. In the master bedroom, the adjoining area was a sitting room. It was converted into a study. Pictures and diagrams were taped on the walls. In the middle of the sleuthing operation was Sherlock sitting in chair, drinking a cup of fresh coffee. She looked incredibly picturesque in the black robe with intricate gold designs.

Wato swallowed and bit her lip. Now it was not the time for admiration. They had a case to solve.

Mikki offered a place to sit and a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Afterwards, he fixed her hair and makeup while Daigoro got the camera set up. Wato took a deep breath once the camera started rolling.

She shared all the information she found on Nishino Miku. Typing an outline helped her presentation. Her thoughts were orderly. As she spoke, Wato thought she saw a glint of approval from Sherlock. The pediatric surgeon concluded on a high note.

Sherlock gave a nonchalant hum and folded her hands close to her face. The celebrity detective stared into empty space, processing the information. For Wato, it was an uncomfortable silence due to the camera rolling. She felt awkward sitting there, doing nothing.

Finally Sherlock spoke up. “You didn’t collect everything.”

What? What did she mean? Wato worked hard in research! She had the back aches and numbed legs to prove it!

“You only have scant information on the students,” the bachelorette pointed out. “That design school is famous for its alumni. There is one from Nishino’s graduating class.” Sherock pulled out her phone and tapped on the web app. A few seconds later, she passed it over. Wato took the mobile device and looked at the screen.

It was a Yahoo Japan result page. On the search bar it had 冴木数馬 typed on it. Wato scrolled downwards without clicking on the web links. “Saeki Kazuma,” Wato read out loud. “A recipient of the International Marin Award and jewelry designer of Saeki Design Co., a startup company that remained successful over two years.”

“Your sources say Nishino got along with everyone; I don’t believe it,” Sherlock declared. “We need to verify the information.”

“So we’re going to interview everyone?” That was so much work! How did Sherlock manage to condense her findings so easily?

The celebrity detective rolled her eyes. “Not everyone; I’m only interested in Saeki. He was not an acquaintance of Nishino. He got praises for his work, but Nishino received better marks than him. Plus, he won the award during the same year Nishino died.”

Wato widened her eyes. “You think he had something to do with her murder?” It seemed incredibly petty to do. She was not much of an art student, but she knew artistry was an individual perception. It took time to cultivate that identity; there was no reason to feel envious or overshadowed.

“I’m not ruling out the possibility,” Sherlock replied cooly. “I need to consider ever angle. Remember: eliminate the impossible and you’re left with the unlikely truth.” The celebrity detective did not speak after that. Wato half expected to hear about Sherlock’s findings at Maibara’s house-a clue how the theft took place. However, Daigoro announced he stopped the camera from rolling. It seemed that he collected enough footage for the segment.

The pediatric surgeon thanked everyone for the filming session today (Sherlock hardly acknowledged her). Before Wato left, Mikki pulled her aside. He informed her that there will be a group date for episode five.

A _group date_?

This must have been announced when she out investigating. Unfortunately, Mikki did not have more information.

“Please help me find a suitable outfit,” she pleaded to the hair and makeup artist. He had a better fashion sense than her.

Mikki happily agreed to help her.

***

Out of everyone, Reimon figured he was the only one that was having fun with filming. Of course, he was not handling any of the equipment or editing process. Plus, he was the head of the project. It was fun to order others around-not that he would openly admit it.

Yet, being the head also had drawbacks. In his position, he needed to have a vision and strong leadership. These two elements were crucial for project success. There was great expectation for _The Japan Bachelorette_ to develop a diversion to _Produce 48_. It did not help that he was stuck in a two hour teleconference meeting with the network executives. They wanted to know the progress of filming and shared concerns about the online teasers Mnet posted on Youtube. The Hulu Japan marketing department were heavily monitoring for the Japanese translations.

In his charming way, Reimon reassured his superiors that filming was going smoothly (they did not need to know about Le Petit Bourge or Sherlock ditching the show for a mystery) and mentioned they were securing a filming location for a group date. In an extreme nosiness fashion, this lead to a barrage of questions about the exact details of the group date. Nevertheless, the executive producer held his ground and diffused the impromptu interrogation.

After the teleconference, he received a phone call from Yokokawa regarding filming negotiations at Nagashima Spa Land. The park management agreed to let them film, however there were several restrictions. One, the filming will be contained in a limited area; the southern border had hotel establishments. The park officials wanted to preserve privacy for their guests. Two, it will be at night. This was not to disrupt operation hours and minimize inconvenience for visitors. Three, the filming crew will have a limited number of nights to film. The park was booked for another company wanting to reserve the park for employee appreciation. Reimon guessed such accommodation was for a powerful jimusho. It was unfair since these corporations had the power and influence. 

However, it could not be helped. He was extremely lucky that the park management agreed. Reimon told Yokokawa that the filming crew would accept these terms. His next call was to Kento; he narrated his meeting with the network executives and the update with Nagashima Spa Land. The executive producer warned the television director that filming will be intense. The staff members needed to be prepared. Kento promised he will warn the crew and create an announcement for the contestants.

He hung up with his call to Kento, got up, and left his trailer office. There was one more meeting he had to attend. In the sea of trailers, there were several office trailers. One was given to the consulting psychologist, Dr. Irikawa. The bespectacled counselor was an incredible asset to the show. Her knowledge of the human psyche and ability to read sensitivity shaped _The Japan Bachelorette_. From watching the montages, he could see how her work influenced the demeanors of the contestants. Unlike the western counterparts, all the female participants bore no ill will towards each other. It was quite refreshing to not watch any development of dating rivalry for the sake of drama. It truly took a woman to understand and portray women in a humanism light.

Irikawa urged that the only drama should be centered on Sherlock’s dynamic personality. She was not too concern about Irene’s presence; she reasoned that the actress adjusted to her filming partners and atmosphere on instinct. Thanks to her experience, Irene being part of the program was natural. Of course, some precautions must be taken since a very popular actress was surrounded by ordinary citizens.

When he reached her office, there was a contestant chatting with the counselor. Reimon respected Irikawa’s dedication to her job. Psychology was a powerful discipline for mental health and the excutive producer was glad he incorporated it after his experience with _Mecha Go-Go-Go Karts_. He did not wait too long as the door opened with a contestant leaving. The psychologist warmly welcomed him in. She offered him a cup of tea, but he declined.

Setting aside the teapot and cup, Irikawa folded her hands and posed in a relaxed manner. “How can I help you today, Reimon-san?” she asked.

Like he did with the television director, Reimon summarized all the events that transpired. She maintained her cool when _Produce 48_ was mentioned and the growing pressure from the network executives. 

The executive producer began, "The park management specified we must film at night in a limited area. The location scout negotiated for a maximum of three nights to complete filming. I would like your help to outline a group date activity.”

“Currently, there are twenty-eight contestants,” Irikawa mused. “How would you feel if the group date posed for higher elimination stakes?”

“You want more contestants to be eliminated?” He had to mindful of the episode count. Plus, he knew Kento did not want Sherlock to get the impression or advantage to eliminate every contestant.

“There has to be some kind of suspense,” the counselor argued. “I receive a streamline of contestants that share their concerns about Sherlock. Some are requesting a way to leave the show. If this keeps up, then the show will collapse in the same way you fear.”

The executive producer could not argue against that. It would be like _Mecha Go-Go-Go Karts_ again. He barely had leniency from his superiors. This time, there would be nothing. He was given an immense responsibility for helming the show. He needed to do everything in his power to oversee _The Japan Bachelorette_.

There was no turning back now. He gave Yokokawa the order to make final arrangements with the park management. Reimon needed to move forward. “What ideas do you have for a group date activity?”

Irikawa smiled as she pulled out notes she had in her drawer. “I'm so glad that you asked; here's the list I made.”

***

A long arm shot out from the quilt. The lithe hand groped for the phone that kept vibrating as the wake up alarm. Eventually, the mobile device was grasped. The arm was retracted and slipped under the covers. One eye was shot open and a swift thumb tapped in the passcode. Then the alarm was disabled. It was 5:45 am, a typical time to wake up during filming. The hand extended outwards and deposited the phone on the low table. With her hand free, Irene flipped over, her backside rested on the shikibuton and her frontside facing the duvet. The actress sighed. This mattress was nothing compared to the luxury house. Damn Sherlock for getting food poisoning. Even that blasted detective had no intention of contracting food poisoning, Sherlock would use it to her advantage. It did work to drive the actress out of the luxury house. The executive producer made arrangements at a small ryokan nearby.

The owners were incredibly flustered that a top star like her was staying with them instead of a resort that could provide a luxury service. However, Irene’s charming personality and sincere feelings won them over. There was no discount for the room rate, but she was given more privacy than an average guest would receive.

The actress stretched her arms as she yawned. She needed to get ready for the day. She had a meeting with the producers to discuss plans for the group date at Nagashima Spa Land. Plus, her agency also arranged photoshoots for upcoming fashion magazine issues. It was a condition her annoying manager arranged when she accepted Kento’s offer without consulting her agency first. She mused it could have been worse. The celebrity was incredibly fortunate that the photoshoots would take pace in the resort city, instead of her commuting to the capital.

Irene took her time to enjoy a nice soak in the onsen after washing herself. She later dried herself, fixed her hair into a bun, and donned a yukata. A traditional breakfast was served to her by eldest daughter and second child in the ryokan family. Like her older brother, she was in college, studying hospitality. Since Irene praised her for pursuing a college education, the daughter became some sort of attendant for the celebrity’s stay. The daughter even grew bold to share her university adventures.

Today’s breakfast had the usual traditional dishes, however, there was a small platter of cut fruit. The cut fruit were shaped into delicate, intricate flowers. It would be a crime to not take a picture of it. Afterwards, Irene turned to the daughter (that was near the shoji, waiting for any other requests before leaving) and complimented her. The college woman blushed and asked if there was anything else that Irene might need. The actress politely declined. Before the daughter took her leave, she had a request: “I have a poster from your first American movie, may I have your autograph?”

Her first movie? The eldest daughter was surely a long time fan. That made her smile. The request was easily granted.

Irene signed the poster when breakfast concluded. The young woman gushed that not only she met her favorite celebrity, but also got an autograph. Among the rambling of gratitude, the daughter confessed that she saw the Lei Yuri Amor rankings. (That dreaded online poll, damnit!) “It was a shock to see you drop to third place,” the daughter remarked. “However, I think changes like that are to be expected as time goes on. Meeting and talking with you in person instead of seeing you on the screen…it’s an experience that I can’t successfully convey. Although, I can confidently say no matter what happens to your fluctuating rank, you will always be number one to me.”

Irene must confess. It was truly pleasant to hear. Japanese entertainers rarely have the chance to meet and interact with their fans. It was truly fulfilling to listen heartfelt gratitude in person than reading comments posted on news articles. It was rewarding that her choice to forge a profession in the entertainment industry was worth it. As a thank you, the actress offered to take a selfie with the eldest daughter. If her manager was here, he would definitely blow a gasket from hearing her proposal. However, he was not here! Plus, Irene knew how to charm people. The young woman assured her that this will be a private affair; she had no intentions sharing her celebrity fan meeting with social media. Using her long arm, the actress angled the smartphone and took several shots. Each one turned out to be perfect.

***

It was a good thing her phone was on silent mode during the producers meeting. Throughout her time working on _The Japan Bachelorette_ , she found the executive producer an interesting man. He had a stock full of creative ideas and tremendous amount of patience and understanding. The coolest part was being her fan did not detract him overseeing the project. (Obsessive “fans” were a major turn off for her. Those folks were not worthy of being her fans.)

In regard to Nagashima Spa Land, she relished the idea of being at an amusement park with water rides. She had a fabulous body to show off and she could plan another moment to upstage Sherlock. She had a wining streak, why not add another triumph to her screen time? Plus, it would be fun to wind up her uptight manager again. The only downside that it would have to take place at night and they would be restricted to a certain area for filming. It was understandable as the park did have hotels at the southern entrance. She did not mind having a crowd watching her work, but since there were contestants and Sherlock, the two parties might be too self-conscious for filming. The celebrity detective would definitely make an ass of herself trying to be dramatic in front of a real audience. Nonetheless, she should contact her stylist for fashion ideas. Walking into a water park with a bikini would be ideal, but she knew the effects her physique had on others (especially women). It was better to build a harem in private than in public.

Another notification flash caught her eye. What was it? Who was contacting her so urgently? Why did they want her attention? Irene unlocked her phone and tapped on her inbox. The first few messages were from her stylist. The stylist provided straightforward, no-nonsense updates for her work schedule. To the stylist, it was clear that the manager was being extremely petty just because she agreed to appear on a dating show and his superiors sided with Irene. Whatever; she was taller, sexier, fit, and more successful with the ladies than he was. It seemed that the stylist intervened and made arrangements for the photoshoots to commute to the Shizuoka Prefecture. That made the actress smiled; she would have to reward her stylist handsomely by the end of the year.

The next messages were from Utada Hikaru. She had not talked to her fellow Japanese American since the singer sent a video of herself gloating about the lesbian power rankings. What did she want?

The celebrity tapped on the message thread. It started off that the Lei Yuri Amor Lesbian Power Ranking were quickly translated into English (simply because Utada was in second place). The English translation were soon transcribed into other languages. The soloist noted that her Spanish fanbase on Twitter was buzzing with a flurry of tweets. Apparently, her Spanish speaking fans translated the entire list. As the list circulated online, one user noted that the woman in third place looked familiar. Soon, it created a new wave of tweets. There were screenshots of the tweets, but it was mostly harmless. (Of course, she needed a dictionary to double check on some words.)

She was about to dismiss the screenshots until a certain username caught her attention:

 

**Pepa Sánchez**

@PepaSan5x10

Madrid, Spain

 

Irene widen her eyes. Shit, it was the inspector she met back in Costa Rica. She had not been in touch with the Spaniard in a couple of weeks due to work and time difference. The last time she checked, she and her girlfriend Silvia Aguilera made up. While the Japanese American was glad for her friend, she was concern if Pepa made any connections of her identity on social media.

Since she did not have a Twitter account, she used the browser version to search for @PepaSan5x10. The actress scrolled down the tweets, looking for the desired date.

 

 **Pepa Sánchez**  @PepaSan5x10 30 may.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> hermosas damas 😘 😍 😛
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

> **UTADA HIKARU ESPA FANS** @UTADAESPA 12 may.
> 
> ¡Ranking de potencia lesbiana de Lei Yuri Amor! CLIC AQUÍ=> http://www.utadaespa…..

 

So far, nothing from Pepa’s account hinted at Irene’s identity. Yet, did she interact with any other users that speculated? Fuck.

Irene copy and pasted @PepaSan5x10 to the search bar for any replies.

She raced through the tweets, looking for any links between “Irene” and “Nayara Springs.” All the tweets have been nonsensical and irrelevant. The best part was not pictures to any of the Twitter accounts. Again, Irene breathed in relief. Unfounded rumors she could bear, but not copious pictures of her private life.

Wait a minute.

This was only Twitter. She had not check Facebook or Instagram.

SHIT.

Damn the drawbacks of being an A-list celebrity! Like Twitter, she opened the browser version of both social media sites. She used every keyword she could think of. Her heart did race as she scrolled by the pictures of Nayara Springs. She limited her search from the time she was there. There were no mentions of a charming Japanese American woman that spoke Spanish.

THANK, FUCK.

Now the celebrity experienced multiple thrills in her life, both good and bad. Her Costa Rica harem fallout did raise concerns about her safety from heartbroken women. Even with geographic distance, revenge on social media could easily cross time zones and language barriers.

The actress thanked her lucky stars. She was spared from having her private life breached. Irene refused to give up her lavish life of being the ultimate dream woman for all females. She craved for the intimacy that could be fulfilled by a woman’s touch. It was a delicate balance to maintain. She would have to keep her guard up, especially with the upcoming group date filming.

***

Few days later, Irene found herself in a separate company van driving to Kuwana. She was with Kento and a poor sap called Shibata. The other man introduced himself as the assistant editor. The actress was secretly disappointed that it was not her, the television director, and Mikki, the hair and makeup artist. As members of Sherlock’s inner circle, they knew her character extremely well and loved to joke about the celebrity detective. Having a stranger joining seemed awkward. Her old roommate's eccentricities definitely made the bachelorette misunderstood and the crux for vexation.

To her surprised, Shibata Tatsuya turned out to be pleasant company. Like everyone that worked with Sherlock, he had his list of grievances to cope with a dramatic celebrity detective. He even admitted that he had a poor opinion of Irene during the barbecue icebreaker. However, that attitude changed when he processed her dinner date. Shibata declared he had newfound respect for her. Her scenes were very moving and honest. Out of everyone he edited so far, hers had the least revisions. The assistant editor thanked her for making his job easy.

The Japanese American took pride in that statement. For an actress, there was a great pleasure to film a scene in one take with minimal alterations in post-production. She had surpassed Sherlock again and managed to steal the show. She even gained a new fan!

Halfway through their commute, their conversations shifted to episode five. Kento stated the other contestants were traveling to Kuwana by train. (The celebrity wished she could do that, but knew her appearance at a public transport would cause an uproar.)

“Congratulations for reaching the fifth episode,” she complimented. “Any idea how long this show would last?”

The two men shrugged. “The majority of the pacing is based on the suggestions of the consulting psychologist,” Kento replied.

Psychologist? This was the first for her. Reimon nor Kento told her about a counselor. She would have to grill the television director much later. Irene did not like being caught off guard. The Japanese American cooly retorted, “Are you familiar with this counselor?” While her delivery was smooth and collected, irritation was bubbling up inside. It was a recall to Le Petit Bourge.

The Futaba sibling, sharp as ever, picked up on her passive irritation. “Vaguely,” he confessed. “She worked on a previous show, _Mecha Go-Go-Go Karts_ ; one of the college students had a breakdown. The network executives forbade Gentaro-san to have the student withdraw, hence he hired a psychologist. Gentaro-san must have been impressed by her efforts and possibly kept her contact information after _Mecha Go-Go-Go Karts_ ended.”

So the television director hardly interacted with this female counselor.

“Do you know her name?”

“Her name is Irikawa Mariko-sensei.”

Irikawa Mariko…why did that name sound familiar?

***

At Nagashima Spa Land, the park management limited them to the western portion. The western entrance gate, Nagashima Spa Dome, the main gate, and the Welcome Gate on the north side defined the boundaries. Irikawa smiled when she saw the contestants lined up with the Jumbo Seawater Pool in the backdrop. The ladies, clad in swimwear, and amiably chatting with each other had no idea what scheme she had from them.

From her sharp eye, the counselor counted twenty-seven contestants. She spotted tiny Tachibana wearing a modest outfit that surfers wear. The pediatric surgeon wore a long sleeve rash guard and short shorts. The top was light green with cute floral patterns while the bottom was white with dark green outlines. Tachibana must have consulted someone to pick a good style for her. Interesting.

The only one absent was Adler; either she was running late or not participating. Irikawa also considered the possibility the actress was planning a dramatic entrance again. (She forgotten how flashy Adler was back at Cambridge. Now that she was a famous celebrity, the ostentatious stunt was more extravagant.) Yet, she had a plan to pull the actress away. There was an outlet mall right behind the pool. Alerting the retail workers that a high profile celebrity was interested in shopping at their stores would do the trick. Those employees would be showing off and bestowing their undivided attention to Adler. In a public space like that, the actress would have no choice but to behave, less she wanted a misbehavior scandal announced on morning talk shows.

Ah, how she loved strategic planning.

The consulting psychologist turned her attention back to the crowd. Filming already started; the cameras were focused on the ladies listening intently to the instructions. The group date activity was a competition-not only for staying on the show, but also for time with the single dates. Like she told Reimon, Irikawa was serious that the women set up appointments with her. Little by little, she coaxed the participants that it was Sherlock’s fault.

Some did surprise her and asked for her opinion on remedying the bachelorette’s impression on them. There were eight women bold enough to ask her. Those ladies needed to be eliminated for this episode. The remaining twenty would be delegated accordingly, special attention would be given to Adler and Tachbana.

She watched Reimon explain the purpose of the group date and the structure of episode five’s activity.

It was a hybrid of scavenger hunt, word puzzles, and riddles. They would have to travel around and look for a word puzzle or riddle. Solving the problem would grant them a clue. They needed to collect all the clues to unscramble the final meeting location. Those that arrived at the meeting spot would be considered safe and advance to the next stage. Each contestant was free to work alone or in a group, but Irikawa staged contingencies to ensure the eight bold participants would stop their run tonight.

Reimon concluded by unveiling a huge timer displayed on a jumbotron. The contenders had three hours. The crowd dispersed, some in groups, others by themselves. Irikawa smiled as Tachibana remained alone. Her smile grew wider as the pediatric surgeon walked off. When she got the other woman alone, she could use her psychological tricks. This particular contestant never stepped foot in her makeshift counseling office.

The counselor shadowed Tachibana’s movement from the distance. She needed to get closer to the spa dome so Irikawa could meddle.

Out of nowhere, a newcomer swooped in and draped an arm around Tachibana’s shoulders. Irikawa took a closer look.

Damnit! It was Adler!

The actress was clad in a seductive ruby bikini. From the backside, one could tell it was a two piece swimsuit. In the front, however, it had a piece of fabric that connected the bra to the panty. Over the swimsuit was a sheer light pink cardigan. (Irikawa figured the cardigan had a twofold effect: modesty to deter staff members from drooling and consideration towards the contestants that definitely lacked the height and body proportions Adler was blessed with.)

“Hi!” the actress chirped at the pediatric surgeon. “I got caught up with some stuff and completely missed the speech for the group date activity. Mind filling me in?”

Tachibana, while shocked by Adler’s brazen appearance and entrance, indulged the celebrity’s request. She neatly summarized Irikawa’s plan (sans the ulterior motives). Afterwards, the actress asked if they could team up.

“Eh?” the contestant squeaked.

What? This was not part of the plan! What the hell happened to those retail workers that had to trap Adler at the outlet mall?

The actress smiled at Tachibana; the overflowing charisma was quite powerful. Eventually, the pediatric surgeon gave in.

“Great!” Adler beamed, now looping an arm around Tachibana. “I love solving puzzles! It’s great for mental stimulation.” The actress was about to take a step forward, but paused and slightly turned her head.

Shit. Did Adler caught on? The counseling psychologist quietly dashed to a wall. She hated this building obstruction, but she had to remain out of peripheral sight. That actress was unusually perceptive. She waited for at least two and half minutes before taking a risk. Irikawa leaned over her shoulder to glance at the duo again. They were gone.

Fuck, now she really had to calibrate her plan and conduct damage control. It was going to be a long three hour operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damas hermosas| beautiful ladies  
> ¡Ranking de potencia lesbiana de Lei Yuri Amor! CLIC AQUÍ|Lesbian Power Ranking from Lei Yuri Amor! CLICK HERE
> 
> Hi there! Thanks for reading. =] I'm curious about your thoughts on the story. Reviewing is highly encourage! Don't be shy~ ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to check out:  
> [Hit it Off like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112242/chapters/40244492)  
> [I Love You like the Ocean Loves Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007367/chapters/34784417)  
> [Kouman to Henken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909666/chapters/34534952)  
> [Two Drifters, off to see the World ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345636)  
> =]


	8. Episode 6

Both actress and pediatric surgeon surprisingly made a good team as they solved the various puzzled the amusement park had to offer. Irene used her keen eyes to find the puzzles while Tachibana brainstormed the solutions. For the celebrity, it was easy to solve the problem, but she allowed her partner to do the work. Irene already stole the scene numerous times in Sherlock’s presence. There was no need to take the spotlight from someone else. (The cameraman loved focusing on the pediatric surgeon.) Plus, Tachibana was incredibly endearing-the way her eyebrows furrowed and nose scrunched up when she was working made Irene want to coo at the shorter woman and bop her nose with an index finger.

While Irene’s gesture may be a sign for sportsmanship, that was not the real reason why she allowed Tachibana to take the lead. Being at Nagashima Spa Land had been a peculiar experience. She was separated from Kento and Shibata upon arrival; it was management’s decision to minimize disruption of a celebrity. The actress was under the impression she would stay with Sherlock at one of the hotels by the southern entrance of the park. However, that did not happen. She was ushered to the western portion, the outlet malls.

At that point, Irene knew something was up. There was a conspiracy to isolate her from the group. If she did not escape from the malls, she was certain that her life (and reputation) may be in danger. From the afternoon to the evening, Irene fought her way to freedom. She used her looks and martial art skills to seduce and defend herself from women and men respectively. The actress managed to get away and change into appropriate clothing. The cost of her escape was missing the opening ceremony for the group date. Hence, she scouted for a potential partner. The pediatric surgeon met her criteria-not only Tachibana was by herself, but she was the only one (aside from Sherlock) that did not go fangirl crazy in Irene’s presence. She was glad the other woman agreed to join forces.

Yet, as the two almost walked off, the Japanese American felt another presence watching her. There was no one beside them whenever she turned her head. Irene knew it would be erroneous to ignore her instincts. The celebrity was from Los Angeles; that county had a mix of safe and rough cities and neighborhoods. Her hometown taught how to watch her back, especially in the dark. Hence, she took special care to keep a cameraman nearby. Whoever was tailing her better not be stupid enough to attack her in the open. That smackdown would get recorded and Irene was the actress was a mistress of persuasion. She could claim self-defense.

***

The puzzle solving went faster than she anticipated. They were only a few characters away from unscrambling the final location. The pediatric surgeon requested for a break. The two women exited the northern welcome gate and walked into a 7-Eleven. The shorter woman was shocked by the celebrity’s nonchalant attitude to not only walk out of the park in a bikini, but also not wearing any face mask to protect her identity.

While Irene was touched by her concerns, there was nothing to worry about. This particular branch was directly across from Nagashima Spa Land itself. Customers walking in with their swimsuits were normal.

It was also agreed upon with the park management that 7-Eleven would be providing refreshments and food for the contestants. She really respected Reimon’s thoroughness for their field trip to Kuwana. The executive producer did his best to ensure her safety and the smoothness for filming. On a final note, it was late at night. At this point, she doubted that the employees would care recognizing a celebrity. Now if she stripped in front of the female sale associates, then that would be a different story.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened when the pediatric surgeon and actress chose their convenience food. The cashier did not even blink when Irene handed over the Hulu Japan corporate credit card to cover the incidental costs. (Tachibana looked so cute with her astonishment.) They exited the store and sat at the eating area.

The late dinner was a quiet affair until the pediatric surgeon asked why the celebrity chose to partner up with her, let alone converse. Such an inquisitive person, the Japanese American noted this woman tended to think with her heart. She seemed in tuned to analyze the reasoning behind the attitudes and actions. The woman was a humanist and she deserved a detailed response.

It took the celebrity a few moments to outline her response. The answer was surprisingly easy: Tachibana Wato had a good heart. Irene could see the pediatric surgeon was genuinely kind. There were not too many people like her these days. Her mother always told her to look for kind people. Those were the ones that would build a lasting friendship.

“I’m a Japanese American,” Irene began. “In Japan, I am considered a hafu; my mom is a German American.”

Comprehension dawned on Tachibana. The petite woman was aware of discrimination those with mixed ancestry faced. By Japanese societal standards, Irene was not considered a true Japanese, simply because of her parentage and she was raised in America with western culture and social customs. Conversely, even she had a hard time during her formative years in California. Irene was not born with blonde hair and blue eyes; it was exhausting to constantly justify that she was not Chinese and she was indeed a natural born citizen that could speak English fluently. Children were very cruel: at a public school, she was bullied because of her Japanese features; at the Japanese language school, she was ostracized because of her heritage. It was a no win situation for her and other Asian Americans.

She had great sympathy for those that fought for Asian American representation and empowerment. When the opportunity arose to star in a movie directed by an Asian American, Irene seized that opportunity. She had great pride as being a forerunner for a new generation wave of Asian American visibility.

The actress kept her narrative concise, the unabridged version was a real downer. There was no need to make Tachibana upset. Despite her efforts, the pediatric surgeon did shed some tears. The celebrity had to grab more napkins and rubbed the shorter woman’s shoulder to calm down. A crying woman was one of Irene’s top secret weaknesses. She cannot stand seeing the fairer sex cry for any reason that was not from tears of joy (or orgasm bliss). Tachibana eventually calmed down and boldly asked for a comforting hug.

Irene happily obliged and wrapped the pediatric surgeon in a tight embrace. She noted how Tachibana neatly fitted underneath her chin. The other woman was the definition of fun size: tiny, but a heart of gold. She radiated benevolence that was sorely missing in this callous era; the perfect partner in a relationship.

The Japanese American sensed they had potential chemistry. Since both were accustomed to human emotions, it would not take them long to sort out if they were potential for a relationship. As much as the celebrity loved being around women, she loved her freedom more. Tachibana was someone she loved to keep in touch as a true friend. There was someone else Irene had in mind that would benefit from dating Tachibana.

She resolved to make that happen.

***

With food in their bellies and their thirst sufficiently quenched, the two women reentered the park. They were reenergized to look for the remaining puzzles. Given how they took their time eating, Irene hoped that whoever was following her backed off. She was more motivated to conquer this scavenger hunt. The actress-pediatric surgeon team easily solved the last puzzles. With the paper slips of the characters in hand, they moved to a table and quickly unscrambled them.

Much to the Japanese American’s disappointment, the characters did not reveal the name of the final location. Instead, it constructed a sentence: a riddle, to be precise. She recalled her earlier remark of loving puzzles, but this was now too much. It was like the entire game was set to have the contestants fail.

That startling realization evaporated her frustration. That theory was farfetched, but it did make sense. The culprit knew Irene was sharp enough to see through the bullshit, hence tried to removed her from the playing field. It seemed like that culprit’s plan would partially come true. The Japanese American foiled the plot against her, but the celebrity would be unable to thwart the elimination of eight contestants. Once the filming was over, she would have to bring this to Kento’s attention.

“Do you have any idea what this description could mean?” Tachibana pouted cutely. The actress glanced at the papers below and read it out loud again:

 

_As I sail across the sky, the rising sun catches my eye._

_I cast my gaze below and I see a verdant trove._

_Where is it?_

 

One thing for certain, it was at this amusement park.

Her first instinct was to procure a map of the amusement park. A nearby staff member quickly handed a copy to her. The map was laid out on the table, next to the riddle. The second step was to breakdown the wording.

 

  * Sailing across the sky: eluded her; the actress decided to ignore that for now.
  * Rising sun: could refer to Japan (Land of the Rising Sun) or the cardinal direction, east. In this context, the former did not fit with the clue. The celebrity decided to go with the latter.
  * Eyes below: also did not make sense. On to the next clue.
  * Verdant: was a synonym for green. This color was the most straightforward clue.
  * Trove: was a storage for valuables. Irene had a feeling this was used as a poetic description rather than a literal one.



 

Two crucial information she extracted was green and east. It still seemed obscured to her since there was so much green space on the eastern portion of the map.

The pediatric surgeon remained quiet as she slowly read the list of attractions. “The Steel Dragon 2000,” she mused. “One of the fastest and longest rollercoasters in the world. I heard that passengers felt like they were flying while going up and down. I hope to ride it sometime.”

Whoa, wait a minute; did Tachibana just provide her a breakthrough?

The Japanese American glanced at the map again, searching for Steel Dragon. Ah, there it was. It was near the northern entrance. It was the steel structure that loomed at the parking lot. The roller coaster was the narrator for the riddle! She felt excited now that two clues that puzzled her were solved. It was all thanks to Tachibana.

All she had to do was now to combine the rising sun clue and verdant to Steel Dragon. One finger was placed on the eastern section. Another was at the roller coaster diagram. Irene brought her two fingers together. The meeting point was: Grass Plaza. She shared her findings with the pediatric surgeon and the two went off to the final location.

The Grass Plaza was occupied with the filming staff still setting up. They were startled to see the duo walk in. Some were embarrassed that nothing was ready for the contestants. Kento, on the other hand, complimented on their efforts. He also shared that nobody was expecting them. There was an hour and forty-five minutes left. He decided to record their statements about completing the scavenger hunt and solving the riddle. Since there was nothing left to do, Irene decided to kill some time before she was needed back in the next hour. Tachibana was also in the same predicament and asked if she could accompany the celebrity.

The actress wholeheartedly accepted the proposal; she grew to enjoy the company of the other woman. There was one place she wanted to check out. Although, it would require stealth. The celebrity was up for the challenge.

***

Sherlock felt remarkably refreshed as she finished her session at Yuami no Shima. The daytime hot springs closed at 11 P.M., but the management made exceptions for her. For the celebrity detective, it seemed like a crime to not visit a renowned hot spring resort in Atami. However, given how she was the star for _The Japan Bachelorette_ and with Irene in the same vicinity, the chances of getting seduced in a public bathing space was very high.

She returned back to Hotel Nagashima, where she had a business room rented out for her investigation. It felt good to jump back into the fray of sleuthing, but it was harder with being dramatically short staffed. Her trusted staff members worked long and hard with collecting the information she needed. (She even had to admit, the pediatric surgeon was not too bad.)

Sherlock reflected back on her findings regarding the Nishino case. Like she said on camera, there was suspicion towards Saeki Kazuma. She intended to question him and his relationship towards the late designer student. It was difficult to contact him, however. She and her staff were unsuccessful in scheduling an appointment. His secretary even emphasized that the owner was out of the country at the moment. There was no indication when he would be back in Japan.

Her reverie was rudely interrupted when the door was kicked opened. She whirled around to see a bikini clad Irene strutting in. Sherlock glared at the actress, openly displaying her displeasure to the intrusion.

“Don’t give me that look,” the Japanese American cooed. “You know you’re happy to see me.”

The celebrity detective snorted in response.

Then, the celebrity moved closer and whispered, “Behave yourself.” Her roommate moved out of the way before Sherlock had a chance to ask. At the same moment, the pediatric surgeon walked into the room, looking confused.

The first reaction Sherlock noted was the outfit. That green long sleeve rash guard and short shorts screamed Artsy’s handiwork. The second reaction was bewilderment. Why was she here? With Irene, of all people? How were they even acquainted?

There was an amused glint in the celebrity’s eyes. “Do you seriously not know what tonight is? I supposed you were too wrapped up in this little case of yours.”

The celebrity detective furrowed her eyebrows to think what today was. Oh, shit. Tonight was the group date filming?

“Bingo,” Irene chuckled in amusement. Sherlock ignored her.

“Sherlock-san,” the pediatric surgeon spoke up. “How’s the case going?”

Well, it was kicking her ass. Though, she would never admit that in front of Irene’s presence. That woman would use any opportunity or words against her to humiliate the celebrity detective. “It’s going,” she replied vaguely.

The actress, meanwhile, approached the cork board that had the pictures and flyers Sherlock pinned to organize her information. She stopped at one picture, Saeki Kazuma. “This man’s an asshole,” she remarked. “He nearly drove my stylist crazy as he tried to micromanage my outfits when I endorsed his designs a few years ago.”

Sherlock perked up that. “Is that so? Is he really that arrogant?” His smug picture gave her that impression. It was illuminating to hear a personal account.

“That man really is a snob,” Irene continued. “He refused to answer calls or appointments unless you were a clientele of importance.”

That answered her question why there was no response from Saeki Design Co. She huffed at the insult. Sherlock was a celebrity detective! She solved numerous cases in service to the Japanese public! Did this guy not even bothered to watch any Hulu Japan programs? Her frustration towards Saeki was now personal. She would love to kick him for living under a rock. How dare he did not know her celebrity status!

“I can set up an appointment with him,” the Japanese American offered.

Sherlock raised her eyebrow. What was the catch?

“There’s no catch.” Yeah right, not when Irene was sporting that secretive grin of hers!

“Don’t forget to take Wato-san with you when you meet Saeki, okay?” she gently asked. (The celebrity detective quietly noted those two became closer acquaintances.)

Sherlock gave a puzzle look in return before she noticed a blur of green moving closer to the cork board. The pediatric surgeon stopped at one of the diagrams. “What’s this one?”

The celebrity detective moved closer, deliberately going into the pediatric surgeon’s personal space. “That’s the layout of Maibara’s neighborhood; I’m still working on how the burglar intruded and stole the jewelry undetected.”

This time, Irene moved towards the duo. “That looks recent,” she commented. “Has the neighborhood been renovated in the past thirty years?”

Huh, that was an interesting angle she had not considered. As always, she was secretly grateful for the celebrity’s insight.

“I can help collect that information!” the pediatric surgeon volunteered. “I got pretty good at navigating the archival section at the university library.”

Good to know Sherlock had additional help. She lightly patted the pediatric surgeon’s shoulder before she quickly withdrew her hand. The celebrity detective truly hoped that the actress did not see that. She quickly avoided Irene’s gaze.

Sherlock was saved when Artsy knocked on her door. He informed the trio they were needed back at filming. She huffed at the thought of attending her bachelorette duties. Her old roommate and date/detective assistant took their leave while she stayed behind. Artsy styled her and gave an update on _The Japan Bachelorette_ filming. The bachelorette found it amusing that eight contestants were to be eliminated tonight. She should bug Kento and Reimon for more group dates. Filming would end much quicker once she eliminated everyone.

At Grass Plaza, her first task was to congratulate all the contestants that passed. She kept a straight face when Irene and the pediatric surgeon approached her. (She expected nothing less from the Japanese American while the other woman had brewing potential in deduction.) The rose in her hand was almost thrusted to the actress’ face.

After commending the twenty women, it was time for saying goodbyes to the other eight. She was sorry to see Haitani Reiko was disqualified. Yet, Haitani remained cheerful, stating it was a good run, but now it was time to return back home. Her vacation period was almost up soon.

At the conclusion of filming, she was displeased to learn what the winners were entitled to: more time for single dates. Sherlock resolved to ruin more dates so she could use that time for her investigation.

***

The consulting counselor yawned. It was a long night for group date filming and she was thoroughly exhausted. She resolved to stay away from water parks for the next two summers. There was so screaming she could take from the contestants whenever they got wet. Three frustrating hours went by so slow. She was so relieved when the time period was up. By the time she made her way to the final location, it reminded her of the true objective.

Irikawa considered her group date scheme successful, the eight contestants she wanted to disqualified were prepared to leave Atami. She quietly praised herself for that curveball once all the clues were collected for the final one. There were times her intelligence astounded her! It took all her will to not smile with glee during filming. After taping was over, she had to comfort those that got extremely stressed out from solving her puzzles. This, of course, lead to further manipulation for the surviving candidates. All in a night’s work, a psychologist never rests. At least filming would not commence for at least two days. It would give her enough time to scheme the next single dates. She intended to raise the stakes even higher for elimination.

On the early morning commute back, she reflected on her only lost: the failure to isolate Adler. The counselor had to admit, she vastly underestimated the actress. She did not expect the celebrity to be so crafty when escaping retail clutches. Fortunately, she paced countermeasures to prevent information leaking to tabloids. If the media caught a whiff of this, then the backfire would end worse than she could imagine. There would be no simple explanation she could offer.

She wondered how much Adler suspected her scheming. The actress already claimed her trump card: Tachibana Wato. She observed how those two worked together as they solved each problem. (It was completely unexpected that the pediatric surgeon would unravel the Steel Dragon riddle.) It was clear that Adler took a liking to Tachibana. There was no doubt that the pediatric surgeon would be under the celebrity’s wing. That actress certainly made it trickier for her now.

Yet, she could not give up. Irene Adler ruined her chance before, she refused to let the actress deter her for a second time.

***

After a sleepless night, the young psychology student resolved to learn more about the alluring Sherlock. It would be a daunting task to research the entire undergraduate student body of Cambridge. Irikawa was determined to not let the sheer quantity intimidate her. She was a social science student! Quantitative data were an integral part of her research works! Seeking one student of Japanese descent would be nothing. Besides, Sherlock was an uncommon name; very rare for a Japanese girl to bear an English surname.

The electronic directory did not yield much results. There was no student that was officially listed as Sherlock. Irikawa suspected it was a preferred name. She huffed in frustration. The other option was to ask around, but that would be time consuming. She had little faith that the other students would understand if she described Sherlock. The mentality “all Asians look alike” was very insulting.

Even looking up Sherlock’s companion would be difficult as well. The only details were tall mixed race, understood Japanese, and spoke English with an American accent.

That’s it!

She recalled that the undergraduate student union made a list of international students at the beginning of the academic year. It would not be too hard to track down an American national. The undergraduate made her way to the Cambridge University Students’ Union (CUSU) headquarters. The staffers helped her narrow a list of incoming Americans from the past four years. Irikawa was rewarded when she found the companion’s picture. Her name was Isuzu Irene Adler Hanawa. Hanawa was enrolled as an international studies major with a minor in theatre. She tried her luck with the Japanese list, but there was no picture that contained any resemblance to Sherlock. It was strange, but no matter. She obtained an identity. That was her ticket to get closer to Sherlock.

Her field work was contained to the area where the international studies majors hung out. It was not a surprise Irene Hanawa rang a bell with them. It was shocking, however, to discover how popular the American was! All tales of Hanawa came from the female undergraduate students. They gushed and sighed when they shared their dates (and bedroom activities) with Irikawa. It was sound to say that Hanawa was a confident lesbian.

The psychology major prodded about Sherlock. The students confirmed her inkling “Sherlock” was indeed an alias. Yet, Sherlock’s true name remained elusive. Irikawa did learned that Sherlock was studying criminology with an emphasis in psychology. In addition, she and Hanawa were also roommates. Those two were glued to the hip; they studied and did social activities together, but they were not dating each other (much to Irikawa’s glee). When she asked about particular social activities, all she received was giggles.

Turned out Sherlock had her fair share of romantic trysts with the ladies. It was tempting to ask about the criminology major’s sexual appetite but the psychology undergraduate refrained herself. The bottom line was: Sherlock was single! Irikawa’s field work ended better than she envisioned. Those girls were happy to give the information of the constituent college Sherlock and Irene stayed at.

The undergraduate grew excited as she walked back to her dorm. This was her chance to woo Sherlock! Since it was May Week, there was lots of activities she could choose for her date: May balls, June events, and Garden parties! She had to get started with planning! The brisk pace soon transformed into a jog and she had a wide grin on her face.

***

The counselor woke up with a jolt, the memory of her past was all to vivid. It felt as those events happened yesterday as opposed to thirteen years ago. Perhaps it was a good thing that she woke up. The following days after that soon crushed her world. It was Adler’s fault! That actress ruined her chances with the celebrity detective back in their university days.

Irikawa took a huge breath. As upsetting as it was, there was no point to get angry. The past was the past. This was the present. The universe gave her another opportunity to romantically pursue Sherlock. She refused to let history to repeat itself. Therefore, she needed to change her tactics. It was time for to take a more aggressive approach, starting with Tachibana Wato. She needed to rigorously examine the pediatric surgeon’s professional and personal life. Perhaps there was some kind of information that would help her.

***

Wato was grateful that the sixth episode was dedicated to the other single dates. She was certain that her filming segment would be last. The arrangement worked perfectly for her. She could take her time with research and ensure accuracy. It was also nice that Irene gave encouragement. It truly amazed her how much their relationship had changed since the group date. Viewers might see camaraderie blossoming as they solved the puzzles together. For her, she liked to think it was the off camera moments. To the pediatric surgeon, 7-Eleven allowed her to see the real (and vulnerable) side of Irene Adler. She could see that the actress was very outgoing and social, but really cherished true friendships. With that line of thinking, Wato could see why Irene and Sherlock got along. Those two definitely have a history, but she was not one to pry as a respect for privacy.

Back to her research, the neighborhood underwent a renovation. The layout was altered after the war. Even the homes were rebuilt. One thing that caught her eye was the old layout indicated there were tunnels that connected the houses! These tunnels must have been fashioned back in the Muromachi Period which civilians escaped from conflict from the daimyo clans. There was no doubt that the locals also used them to protect themselves from the firebombing raids in 1945.

Using the present map, Wato located the land where the Maibara household was at. There was a tunnel that connected the Maibara home to a house at least five kilometers. The pediatric surgeon grew excited. This was the break Sherlock was looking for! This could explain how the jewels were stolen! She excitedly shared her findings with Dr. Mukaiyama, Mikki, and Daigoro. They all shared her enthusiasm and praised her excellent sleuthing work.

More good news soon followed. Irene told her that her manager booked an appointment with Saeki Kazuma. It was set in the next two days. The actress seemed confident that the bachelorette would be done with single date filming by then. Since Wato was more comfortable around the celebrity, she asked Irene what her plans were for her date. The taller woman merely smiled and asked Wato to watch the program once it aired.

***

Two days later, both Wato and Sherlock were on their way to meet Saeki Kazuma. Saeki Design Co. was located in Tokyo, but thanks to Irene, he would be meeting them in a meeting room which the celebrity detective rented. (Wato was sure that was on _The Japan Bachelorette_ budget, not S _olving Crimes with Sherlock_.) Her date seemed far more impatient with meeting the jewelry designer as opposed to Maibara. It could either be the prolonged period of investigating or maybe with a male suspect. (It was probably both.)

Wato and Sherlock were sitting inside with the camera equipment. The others were in waiting in the lobby to receive the guest and permission for filming. From the corner of her eye, she watched the celebrity detective pulled out a knife from her small purse. “What are you doing?” Wato asked in a serious tone.

“I’m looking at a knife,” the other woman replied. She was intensely focused on the blade. Wato was starting to get creeped out and concerned.

“I see that. Why?”

A smirk graced Sherlock’s lips. “It’s interesting.” With the knife in her dominant hand, she lowered the blade and began to run it gently across her other wrist. The pediatric surgeon really did not want to know how did her date procured these dangerous items (she had not forgotten the smoke bomb incident), but she was concerned when the bachelorette seemed interested in testing out the sharpness on her own skin. As a professional in healthcare, that raised alarms.

“Stop, stop, stop! You’ll get hurt!” the pediatric surgeon shrieked. She rushed over from her chair and snatched it from the bachelorette’s hands. “I’m confiscating this.” She collapsed the knife and stuffed it in her pocket.

“This?” the other woman questioned. Then she stood up. “Give it back.”

“No!” Wato yelped as the bachelorette advanced forward.

“It’s useless if you hold on to it. Knives are for cutting,” Sherlock argued. She was now in Wato’s personal space, struggling to grab the weapon.

“That’s not the point!” she countered. Wato was just trying to save a trip to the emergency room!

A knock on the door interrupted their struggle. Mikki popped his head in. “Saeki Kazuma-san is here.”

Sherlock immediately straightened up. “Bring him in.”

Saeki Kazuma definitely had the look of a diva: slightly long hair, glasses, mustache, and flashy business suit. Wato was certain the jewelry designer would bail once learning Irene Adler was not here, but she was sure that Mikki must have persuaded him to stay (he really had a gift for words). Thanks to Irene’s warnings, she knew not to take it personally when Saeki ignored her and focused on Sherlock. The pediatric surgeon noted that Saeki had a secretary with him. He was bespectacled, uptight man. He gave Wato a nod before taking a seat next to his boss.

The first few minutes were not about the case. The jewelry designer dominated the conversation, trying to pitch to the celebrity detective to wear his products for filming. Wato noted that the bachelorette was a fashionista, but she could sense that the bachelorette was simmering in annoyance that there was no progress to the case. The pediatric surgeon opted to intervene, but Sherlock already beat her by blunting asking about Nishino Miku.

Saeki seemed surprised by the drastic change in topics and demanded what was going on. The other woman mere kept her cool and briefly mentioned about the robbery at Maibara’s estate.

“Are you accusing me of theft and murder?” he demanded. His anger was escalating; this meeting could end very badly. Wato had to do something!

“We’re not accusing you of anything, Saeki-san,” the pediatric surgeon intervened with diplomacy. She was in her collected element-the same persona she used when talking to difficult parents. “Sherlock-san is thorough with her investigations, we want to hear everyone’s account before we make our own conclusions.” Wato steadied her gaze against the jewelry designer. This diva would learn to not underestimate her meek appearance.

After an intense staring contest (which lasted no more than a minute), Saeki broke his gaze and declared this meeting was done. His secretary followed him out. Wato sighed, happy that the ordeal was over. Sherlock, on the other hand, remained deadly quiet. The pediatric surgeon wondered if she done anything wrong, but she received an awkward shoulder touch. It was brief, then the bachelorette went back to business mode. The celebrity detective asked about her research.

Wato obliged and by the time she was done, Sherlock was sporting a huge maniac grin. The other woman darted out the room. The pediatricsurgeon followed after her, very concerned about the frenzied movement.

***

Daigoro drove them to Maibara’s home. The client greeted them kindly and asked about the progress. Sherlock hinted that they may have a breakthrough, but they needed to go to the safe room. It was Wato’s first time in that room. There was nothing out of ordinary of the space. It was merely an office with a safe, desk, chair, and bookshelves against the wall.

Wato, Maibara, and the crew all watched as Sherlock explained the history of the neighborhood tunnels. She asked the older lady if her late husband was aware of these tunnels, but Maibara declined. She lived in that home for many years and this was the first time she heard about these tunnels! She elaborated that this safe room was the only place that was not refurbished by her husband. It was perfect the way it was; there was no need to change it.

The bachelorette nodded in understanding as she pawed the desk. Wato watched those long fingers traced every groove and polished surface; she gulped at the sight. In the end, it was an ordinary desk. They all shared Sherlock’s groan of disappointment. At that point, Daigoro called for a break. Dr. Mukaiyama and Mikki accompanied Maibara downstairs to prepare for refreshments. The bachelorette in deep thought and Daigoro switching the memory card and battery for the camera. That left the pediatric surgeon looking at the books.

Based on the bindings, she could tell these books were old, yet they were kept in great condition for all these decades. Curiosity struck her fancy; she wanted to know when these books were published. On one shelf, she attempted to pull out one of the books. It did not budge. Her index finger grazed at the top. The surface was smooth and glassy, she did not feel pages compressed together. Hm? What was going on?

The other books on the same shelf also did not budge. They also shared the same smooth and glassy surface. The books on the higher and lower shelves were real, but were strangely fused to the backboard. Wato knew it was futile to force those books out and subsequently damage an antique.

There was something suspicious about this bookcase and she was going to find out. Like Sherlock, she palmed the wooden surface for any latches or switches.

She had to go on her tippy toes to feel around the bottom side of the top board. At the innermost corner, Wato felt something! She extended her arm a little further, wishing she was a little taller so that she was not straining herself. Her fingertips felt around; it seemed like it was a button. With the last of her strength, she pushed it.

The bookshelf groaned and began to move to the side, next to the window. Her yelp and the bookshelf noise caught the attention of Sherlock and Daigoro. The three stood in front of a dark hidden passageway. Both celebrity detective and cameraman grew excited by the new development. He quickly switched on the recording feature to capture Sherlock examining the bookshelf. It turned out the shelf with the fake books was actually a window! The hidden passageway had an angle view of the safe. The thief had to watch Maibara or her family member input the eight digit code. It did not matter how many times the passcode was changed; the robber easily monitored that safe. This also explained how the safe was not tampered nor had any suspicious fingerprints (since the culprit definitely wore gloves).

After Sherlock’s talk was over, the three peered at the passageway. It was dark and narrow. There was stone staircase that went downwards. Wato gulped at the dank sight. She was not thrilled at venturing down an unknown tunnel, what kind of dangers lurked? The celebrity detective, on the other hand, was thrilled. Daigoro handed her a flashlight and a small body cam that looked like a broach. The pediatric surgeon really did not want to accompany Sherlock, but who else would? After all, this was her single date segment from _The Japan Bachelorette_! She could not let down expectations of friends and family that knew she would be filming this program! She had to earn her screen time!

With her mind made up, the cameraman attached the same body cam on her coat and offered a flashlight. It was decided that the bookshelf would remain open. Daigoro would inform the others of the new development and would meet them at the other house that was connected to the tunnel. He wished them luck as they descended.

The bachelorette took the lead. The two women walked in silence as their flashlights illuminated their path. Wato half expected the tunnel to be filled with skeletons, worms, and maggots. The passageway was devoid of such horrors; there was only dirt and dust. It was a very long walk; she did not know how far they trekked. The pediatric surgeon learned they were at the halfway point when Sherlock’s phone chimed they walked two and half kilometers. It was a good thing she was wearing her tennis shoes; Wato could only wonder in amazement how the bachelorette could strut in pumps with ease.

At another two and half kilometers, they saw light up ahead. They dimmed their flashlights as they moved closer then shut it off when the pathway became lighter. At the final point, there was a door; it did not resemble the bookshelf back at Maibara’s home. Sherlock clutched the handle and opened the door. The light temporarily blinded Wato. Soon as her vision was restored, they were in an empty garage. They quietly walked inside the space. She did not have time to react when a strong arm grabbed her from behind.

Wato’s small frame was now in the grasp of a taller, stronger person. She felt a knife against her jugular vein. Even though she could not move her neck, she used her peripheral view to examine her captor. That suit jacket looked familiar. The celebrity detective had enough sense that something was awry. She turned around to see the pediatric surgeon held as a hostage. A frown settled in her features.

“You’re not a secretary,” she stated. “You’re a hitman.”

Behind her the door opened. “Rida is a very efficient secretary and loyal employee,” Saeki remarked as he waltzed inside. Wato eyes widened. It seemed that Sherlock’s suspicion was correct!

“It really was you, Saeki Kazuma,” the bachelorette began. “You grew envious of Nishino’s talent and failed to pitch a business proposal. You later sent your hitman to kill Nishino while you took her sketchbooks for yourself and plagiarized her work for the International Marin Award.”

She took a step closer to the jewelry designer. “The high expectations for new content pressure from investors must have gotten to you. You researched this neighborhood and used the tunnel to walk to Maibara’s house. You spied on the family to gain the passcode and stole the private collection at intervals.”

Saeki merely chuckled. “Nishino had talent, but failed to market herself properly. I done her a service by showcasing her work to international recognition.”

Wato inwardly shook her head. He was completely immoral and dishonest; what a terrible person.

“Nishino’s maternal grandfather was quite well known in the art world; it was easy to find their estate in Shizuoka. I had really good luck by discovering this tunnel,” he continued. The man stepped closer to Sherlock. “You did good, celebrity detective, but the sleuthing now ends. I _knew_ you were up to something when you requested an appointment! Now that you know about Nishino, the truth will remain dead.” He looked at Rida. “Take care of them.”

“Yes, sir!”

Saeki left the garage. Wato thought that Sherlock would run after him, but she remained inside. Rida confiscated their flashlights and destroyed the body cams pinned to their clothes. He retrieved thick strands of rope. Wato was forced to sit down with her arms behind her back. She resisted to yelp when the cords were tied tightly. Much to her dismay, her feet were also bound. He did the same for Sherlock; oddly enough, the celebrity detective opted to lay on her side as he bound her. Once he was done with his work, Rida announced he would be coming right back.

The two women were left alone in an empty garage. Wato could only wonder how her date ended up like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading. =] I'm curious about your thoughts on the story. Reviewing is highly encourage! Don't be shy~ ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to check out:  
> [Hit it Off like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112242/chapters/40244492)  
> [I Love You like the Ocean Loves Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007367/chapters/34784417)  
> [Kouman to Henken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909666/chapters/34534952)  
> [Two Drifters, off to see the World ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345636)  
> =]


	9. Episode 7

The cold concrete provided a strange balm for her cheek. The celebrity detective opted to lie on her side while the man which Saeki called him Rida tied her up. From observing his handiwork with the shorter woman, his knot of choice was the constrictor knot. The constrictor knot had notoriety for being the impossible knot to unravel (without using a blade to cut it). The best chance for unraveling the knot was not to bind two objects (in this case, arms and hands) on a flat surface. The pediatric surgeon already made that mistake when she sat up. For Sherlock, on the other hand, she increased her survival chance for cutting loose. The odds were in her favor, yet there was one thing she did not expect.

She ignored the sensation of lubrication dampening her undergarment. The bachelorette was no stranger to sexual arousal (no thanks to her Cambridge days with Irene), but this was honestly the worse time to discover a hidden kink! Especially when her life was on the line. She froze in her train of thought. Was that it? The danger when there was great certainty that she could die? 

No, that could not be right.

She already braved yakuza hideouts with gang members that carried illegal Okinawa weapons and firearms. Yakuza raids were nothing new. So what made this different?

Epiphany came soon as the hitman did a final tug. He informed that he will be back. That was not much leeway to set herself free. She wiggled her hands around the nylon surface. The material had a silky glide against herself. Oh, shit. Sherlock willed herself to keep calm while her breath hitched. She felt her panties got wetter. In conclusion, she had a thing for ropes or bondage. Or maybe it was both. However, now was not the time to contemplate. The celebrity detective immediately went to work, twisting her wrists to find the loopholes. She relished a puzzle where she could not rely on sight. The key to their survival was through her other sense.

Fuck, she could feel adrenaline and arousal pulsing through.

“What will happen when he returns?” the candidate cried out in the background. She continued struggle with the ropes. Moving made it worst; the tightness burned her wrists.

“He’ll kill us,” Sherlock simply replied, now sitting upright. Another loop unraveled. She was almost there freeing herself.

“How can you be so calm?”

“I’m thinking of a plan.” The bachelorette prided in mentally multitasking. 

“A plan?” Her date balked. “He’ll be back soon.”

The door soon opened and the basic henchman returned. The tension in the room was thick with every stepped this foul man took. He took his time to remove his suit jacket and loosened his tie. Next to the suit jacket was a selection of knives. Again, he took his time to choose his weapon.

His hand clutched a long thick knife. The blade was clean and sharp. He approached the two women, mentally debating which one should go first. “I like your face,” he commented to the date, but he switched over to her. “But, I’ll start with the insolent one.” The weapon was directly in front of the celebrity detective.

The bachelorette did not react, she merely lowered her head, eyes still gazing at this man and burning with defiance.

The hitman grinned. “Good; I love that expression. I get to twist it with fear.” He stroked her cheeks with the knife’s flat side. He ended at Sherlock’s left jawbone, lifting her head up. In a fluid motion, he was cradling her from behind. His left hand smothered her mouth, leaving her neck exposed to the blade. A male specimen touching her gorgeous face disgusted her.

“Don’t move; don’t move,” he cooed. (Ugh! Not the creepy voice. He must be a _real_ hit with the ladies.) “If I go any deeper, you’ll die.” He ran the blade at the lower part of the neck, not far from the vein. It stung when her skin was nicked. Thanks to her head being elevated, it hindered the blood from dripping down.

FUCK! She felt another rush between her loins. This was a horrible time to discover her kink! Plus, she could feel her nipples erect against her bra. It was a damn good thing she had her trench coat to mask the physiological changes. Still, it did not stop her from questioning herself. Bondage and knife play? What the fucking hell? 

More importantly, the blood better not trickle downwards! Blood stains were so hard to remove from clothing-she was wearing her best black button down dress shirt and tan trench coat. (Detective aesthetics had a higher priority than comfort in rising temperatures for the summer.) If this got ruined, then the dry cleaning bill was going to be a bitch. 

Nonetheless, she remained collected on the outside. When he removed his hand, Sherlock took a deep breath, quelling her arousal and sharpening her focus.

“I don’t want to die,” she responded. Finally, there was more slack to the bindings.

He clutched her face. “That’s right,” Rida taunted. “Beg more.” Fuck no, not on the behalf of a man.

“Not by someone so unimaginative,” the celebrity detective quipped. By far, he was the worst henchman she ever encountered. She definitely was not impressed. 

He was enraged by her insult. “What?”

“I want someone who’s more creative.” She lifted her right hand, showing that she already untied herself.

“You bitch!” he snarled. The celebrity detective already had the rope around his neck, ready to tug it and strangle him. Rida quickly caught on what she was trying to do and pushed her to the ground. He was now on top of her with the knife ready to impale.

From the corner of her eye, the bachelorette watched her date sneak up from behind and struck the hitman with a metal pole. The blunt rendered him unconscious. Sherlock could only watch as the pediatric surgeon snagged his weapon and used it to cut the ropes at the celebrity detective’s heels. Impressive thinking-looked like this tiny lady had survival skills of her own.

Once free, she kicked off her pumps and grabbed the knife. Sherlock straddled the unconscious Rida. “Now listen,” she growled at the unresponsive hitman. She was partially annoyed how terrible he was at his job. If he was going to threaten and kill someone, then he better do it right. Otherwise, she would demonstrate how it was done. “To kill somebody, you stab the liver!” She raised the blade to make her point. 

“Don’t!” the contestant shouted. Her cry broke the spell of anger and ruthless survival. The celebrity detective quickly became undone. How could this civilian that worked in healthcare do that with one word? It was millimeters apart where the knife could have punctured the clothes and flesh. She tossed the weapon over her shoulders and stood up. She was many things, but being a murderer was not one of them. Sherlock would let the police deal with this fucker.

“I thought you were going to do it!” she sobbed.

“How did you break free?” the bachelorette asked while putting on her shoes. It was her way to redirect her date. The crying was above her preferred decibel.

The participant quickly snapped out of it and pulled something out from her coat. “I used your knife!" The blade was waved in her face. "It was still in my pocket!” she exclaimed. Wow, Sherlock actually forgotten about that. 

“See? I’m useful sometimes,” the healthcare professional asserted. “Next you’ll say I should have remembered sooner.” Her knife was quickly tucked inside before she had a chance to snatch it back.

The celebrity detective could only stare with incredulity. How did this mere pediatric surgeon predicted her next words?

“Ah, my apologies!” The other woman instantly backtracked and bowed. “Let’s get Saeki!” Then she dashed towards the door.

There was a tiny grin on Sherlock’s face. This date was full of surprises, it was quickly becoming her favorite one.

*** 

The date took the lead upon escaping the garage door. The property was quite large. Where the hell could Saeki be? Up ahead, a car ignition started. Shit! He was trying to escape! The two jogged towards the noise. They caught the end of a black sedan aggressively driving off. At this rate, neither would be able to catch up!

Rather than exerting exhaustion over chasing a speeding vehicle, Sherlock opted to memorize the car model and license plate. There was a good chance the car was stolen, but any information would help the authorities. Both celebrity detective and healthcare professional sprinted to the driveway as they heard a car horn, tire screech, and a loud bang in that exact order. Not far from the end of the property was the black sedan crashed into the concrete wall. Perpendicular to the car was the Hulu Japan company van! The van itself was unscathed as it was parked from a safe distance.

She saw Daigoro in the driver’s seat. Seeing her trusted cameraman made her smile wider. It was clear that he was on a stakeout and blasted his horn the second the culprit passed him. Since the perpetrator was so focused on escaping, the illusion of the van coming towards him threw him off. If Sherlock was driving, then she would have done the same thing as well. (She probably would have driven a semi-trailer truck and deliberately plowed into him. Of course, she would make sure the asshole designer was not bulldozed into a wall. She wanted to injured him lightly.) The celebrity detective loved it how she had a staff member that shared her penchant for chaos!

Arriving at the scene, Saeki was unconscious, but was still breathing. The airbags were deployed, so that meant he would not be severely hurt before appearing in court and subsequently serving his sentence. To the side was Mukaiyama calmly reporting the accident to the emergency responders. Artsy was off socializing with her date. All that was left was her mad genius driver. They locked eyes and started snickering at the perpetrator’s misfortune.

“Give me the damage report,” the cameraman urged. “That lackey-son-of-a-bitch destroyed my body cams. Even though the wire tap is still in tact, it’s not the same without visual footage.” Having an audio feed was part of their modus operandi for covert investigating work. This was the first time that his body cams were destroyed. She resolved to make sure Daigoro was properly financially compensated when that asshole designer was formally charged.

Sherlock easily obliged and relayed the story. She downplayed her amazement towards the date’s assertiveness and ingenuity (two attributes she highly regarded). Plus, brandishing a metal pole had its merits. Those personal impressions belonged to her alone and no one would ever know about it. She intended to take it to the grave.

The driver whistled in amazement. Before he had a chance to respond, Mukaiyama approached them and reported that the police and ambulance were on their way. Had she mentioned how much she loved her staff? Kento’s crew could learn a thing or two from her stellar, competent team right here. 

The celebrity detective heard Artsy and the date walked up behind. The hair and makeup artist moved closer to fix her collar. It had to flare out (a styling trademark) before the emergency responders arrived for questioning. He was halfway through fixing her appearance when he remarked, “Oh, you’re bleeding.” The celebrity detective widened her eyes and faced her staff member. Was he fucking serious? She gently probed her neck where her cut was at. Fuck, he was right. She really was bleeding! It must have oozed downwards when she was running off to catch the license number and sedan model. Damn heart pumping, damn human biology.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” the healthcare professional hissed. “You’re going to infect the wound more with that dirty hand of yours!” Whoa, did this tiny woman just scolded her? It seemed like the crew members were also dumbfounded. It was very out of character for a mild-mannered date!

Without waiting for a response, the contestant grabbed her wrist and faced Mukaiyama. She asked if the company van carried a first-aid kit. The forensic scientist confirmed it did. That was standard procedure for all Hulu Japan’s vehicles, but her staff received special permission to carry other emergency items: a fire extinguisher, gas mask, axe, oxygen tanks, and scuba diving gear. They had to be prepared for any sleuthing the celebrity detective might do! 

Satisfied by the response, the contender marched over to the company van. She did not relinquished her hold on Sherlock’s wrist. The bachelorette stumbled after the shorter woman. She was too stunned to even break the grip. Daigoro pressed the button for the side doors to open. The date forced Sherlock to sit at the edge of the van floor then ordered her to remove her tan coat and unbutton the top. The celebrity detective mechanically did as she was told while the pediatric surgeon retrieved the kit from the back. The other woman snapped on purple latex gloves and kneeled next to Sherlock (the position gave her some height). The healthcare professional instructed her to stay still as saline solution was dabbed on her neck. It was applied with gentle strokes.

“Only your capillary was nicked,” she explained. “He could have inflicted a vein where the blood would be so much darker and oozing out. You were incredibly lucky that your artery was left untouched. Bright red blood spurting from your neck would ruin your coat.”

Sherlock remained quiet as she recollected a case where a chef-turned-serial killer slashed his artery when he was cornered by her and the police. The arterial bleeding was omitted from the episode; the graphic suicide was too sensitive to air on television. She did not realized that a gauze and surgical tape were already applied to her neck. “All done,” the date remarked. “Keep the gauze and tape in tact and don’t let it get wet. I will be the one to change the dressing.” The other woman tidied up her workstation and walked over to put back the first aid kit.

The bachelorette wordlessly nodded her head in acknowledgement. She fixed her top and donned her coat to conceal the dressing. By the time she was done, the emergency responders were already there. Both Mukaiyama and Daigoro were already talking to the officers. Artsy hustled over and informed them that the police wanted to know their story in the garage. The celebrity detective briskly walked ahead, she already knew what to say-her head was back in the game.

Despite the clamor and flashing red lights, she could hear the soft squeak of the other woman’s converse as she jogged to keep up with Sherlock’s long strides. There was startling realization that she developed hypersensitivity for every gesture and move from the pediatric surgeon.

What was this sensation?

***

It had been two days since his kin wrapped up the case. Word quickly got out that the bachelorette was injured again. Yet, everyone gave her privacy (even Irene who was at a photoshoot). There were whispers praising his cool response towards Sherlock’s entanglement with a suspect and his hitman. In truth, the television director did not know how to respond accordingly-other than mentally screaming. Growing up with an outlandish sister meant prolong exposure to her antics. At age three, she climbed onto a windowsill on the second floor. Had it not been for their mother’s intervention, Kento was certain she would climbed on the roof. At age six, she unlatched the petting zoo gate. The animals ran amuck and at least three adults were trampled by 200 kilogram pigs. At age ten, she discovered the joys of science by almost burning down the garage when making jet fuel from scratch. At age fifteen, she attempted to do bungee jumping from the tallest buildings in the capital during that time: Saint Luke's Tower; Shinjuku Center Building; Shinjuku I-Land Tower; Shinjuku Mitsui Building; Shinjuku Nomura Building, Shinjuku Park Tower; Shinjuku Sumitomo Building; Sky Tower West Tokyo; Sompo Japan Building; Sunshine 60; Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building No. 1; Tokyo Opera City Tower; and Tokyo Tower.

Since Sherlock pulled so many stunts in her formative years (multiple times in twelve months), the hijinks were more ridiculous and dramatic than the last. By the time the elder Futaba turned ten, he realized there was nothing he could do to stop the younger Futaba from bringing chaos. Figuratively speaking, controlling or even micromanaging his sister was like swimming against the current to not fall off the overhang of a waterfall. He might as well cruise downwards and while dodging all sharp rocks and debris. Hence, the older brother took the news calmly as he could in front of others. As long as Sherlock was not hurt; Irene, Tachibana, and other dates were safe from harm; no buildings or landscapes were blown up; and no unnecessary collateral damage like her crew, himself, his crew, the set, or any filming equipment. Not getting sued or being sentenced would be nice as well. If she did not have a degree or a job, then his sister could have essays filled with criminal records. Thank goodness she was educated and employed.

He allowed his thoughts drifted away from his sibling and focused on the current state for the show. They were behind on schedule to film the Rose Ceremony. The television director was keen to shoot it before the bachelorette had the chance to pull another dangerous stunt. Now that she was recovering, he really did not want to know what dangerous stunts she was thinking of executing. An idle Sherlock planning was not a good thing.

Aside from that, they needed to hold a meeting to plan out the future episodes. Kento wondered if the consulting psychologist would show up (he hardly saw her on set). Ever since the actress privately shared her account with him, the television director had his suspicions. He knew his staff members very well, none of them would authorize an escort like that. Through the process of elimination, that left Irikawa Mariko. The television director really wished he could investigate more about this elusive consultant, but he simply had no time. Hulu Japan just announced the airdate for the pilot and they will be starting their aggressive marketing campaign for the show. Even though they were (supposed to be) filming episode seven, the broadcasting dates could easily catch up to them. He felt bad for all employees involved with this project. Everyone was going to be overworked just so this show could compete with _Produce 48_.

There was time before the meeting with Reimon and the other producers started. Kento decided to use this time to visit his sister. As expected, she was up and about, occasionally standing and pacing about the room. He watched Daigoro (possibly her only cameraman) filming her. This must be the final segment where Sherlock concluded her cases. He wondered how they could integrate her investigations. The filming styles were too different. Perhaps he should invite the _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_ staff member over when this footage needs to be edited. It would be a comical sight with him and Shibata working together.

Off to the side was Dr. Mukaiyama, Yoshida, and Tachibana. The television director lifted an eyebrow. That was interesting. He watched the contestant reacted around Sherlock in the pilot. Sherlock’s brother did not have the chance to watch their single dates. Perhaps this case brought them closer? Soon as Daigoro stopped filming, Tachibana stood up and walked to Sherlock. His sister did not say a word. She merely stared at the candidate before slowly sinking into her seat. That was new. The others, meanwhile, packed up their equipment. Kento stayed out of their way, he focused on the sibling’s reaction to the pediatric surgeon.

Tachibana made the bachelorette unbutton her white Oxford shirt, exposing the neck and clavicle. The left side had dressing. That must have been the participant’s doing, she did an excellent job in concealing it with Sherlock’s clothes. The brother was impressed by the petite woman’s forthright demeanor. Not once did that sister of his uttered a snarky comment or wiggled around. She remained perfectly still until the contender said it was okay to fix her shirt. It was fortunate they had someone that worked in healthcare to keep tabs on Sherlock’s heath. He should talk to Reimon about compensating her.

With the last button fastened, the celebrity detective turned her head and eyed her brother. “What are you doing here?” Tachibana turned head as well while the others were still preoccupied. “Older sibling obligation,” he retorted. “I wanted to check if you were going to develop tetanus or not.” His sister would scoff if Kento admitted he was worried; it was better to play it off with some witty quip.

The little sister rolled her eyes, a sign that she accepted his banter. “It would have been better if he did a quick wipe down with rubbing alcohol before doing a shallow cut.” That earned a slap to the shoulder. The older brother wisely chose not to comment as she allowed the contestant touched her so easily. It took Irene months before the actress wore down Sherlock’s barriers to have some form of human physical contact.

“The main reason why I’m here is to inform you that you have to film ten and fifteen second commercials for the show; we’ll be airing it soon." The passive face twisted into a grimace. "Also, we will be shooting the upcoming Rose Ceremony scene once you recovered.” Then the scowl curled into a mischievous grin. “I suppose it would be asking too much for you to not put any of the contestants in danger nor destroying the set or any of the filming equipment,” he added dryly.

“I make no promises,” the younger Futaba declared. “You know that’s not my style.” Indeed, that was why she was a celebrity detective. She was hardcore flamboyant and dramatic.

“Excuse me,” the shorter woman spoke up for the first time. “Portions of my date were not recorded because the body cams were destroyed and Daigoro-san was unable to recover the files. Yesterday, we visited Maibara-san, the client, and she gave us tickets to Nagoya Philharmonic Orchestra. They will be holding a concert at MS & AD Shirakawa Hall. Would it be okay to film there?”

The television director was completely floored. That was more than okay with him! Not only he would have fresh content for episode seven, but also have the bachelorette preoccupied while he and Reimon scrambled to set up a proper Rose Ceremony! “I have to talk to my collaborator about this,” Kento replied. “Though I’m sure it won't be a problem. When will this take place?”

He listened to the details before taking his leave. It was almost time for the meeting to begin. He could not wait to share this information with the executive producer.

***

Wato took a deep breath as she stared at her reflection. She just finished taking a shower before meeting up with Mikki. It was hard to believe a week almost passed since they visited Maibara. Like she told the television director, they explained the whole case to the client. Wato did most of the conversing, her strategic talking did not prevent the elderly lady from crying over her late granddaughter, but the damage was minimized. She profusely thanked them for their hard work and intended to hire lawyers to make a compelling case against Saeki and to retrieve the stolen heirlooms and sketchbook (apparently she knew someone from Suzuki Law Firm in Tokyo). Near the end of their meeting, the client presented them tickets for an upcoming concert. The Nagoya Philharmonic Orchestra will be performing classic scores from Alan Menken. Wato was not much of a classical music listener, but she knew the composer! She looked forward listening to her favorite soundtracks. Since this would be a formal event, she reached out to Mikki for fashion and makeup assistance. The healthcare professional allowed him to have complete creative control. She only wanted to be fashionably appropriate with Sherlock.

Mikki greeted her warmly and ushered her to a changing room where her date clothes were laid out. She gulped at the sight of her new wardrobe. It was intimidating. True to his word since the first day she met him, there was a three piece pinstripe suit with a solid button down shirt and tie. The suit itself was navy, the button down was white, and the tie was black. The only accessories she saw were black aviator sunglasses and two close toed navy low heels. The hair and makeup artist carefully crafted today’s outfit as an effort to make her look classy, powerful, and tall.

Could she really pull this off? Only one way to find out.

Twenty minutes later, Wato walked out donning her new look. Her tie and vest remained undone as she did not have much experience with male fashion. Mikki cooed at his handiwork and hummed in approval with the suit perfectly fitting her. (That was an intense four days with the tailor!) He helped fix her tie and vest before leading her to the vanity mirror and chair. To her surprise, he opted to keep her hair in a low ponytail. However, he focused on her eye makeup. The aviator sunglasses were for an outdoor shoot in the late afternoon-early evening when the sun was beginning to set. She would not be able to wear the sunglasses inside the venue.

Upon the final touch up, the hair and makeup artist insisted that she stood in front of the floor length mirror with her sunglasses on. The pediatric surgeon immediately complied. She stood at a good distance from it. Wato slowly donned her glasses and looked ahead at her reflection. She gasped and shuffled backwards, startled by her image. Again, she looked _nothing_ like herself. Here was a woman wearing form-fitting, masculine clothing, an antithesis of her usual wardrobe. While her mind perceived that the woman in the mirror was a stranger, her heart knew it was her. She was Tachibana Wato, dressed differently for this date.

She titled her head to the side. The look was starting to grow on her. It certainly had a sexy appeal to it.

“You have evolved from being ‘Daddy’s Little Girl’ to ‘I _am_ your Daddy!’” Mikki quipped from behind. He beamed in the mirror; the hair and makeup artist was quite pleased with his comment. Wato, on the other hand, did not understand what he meant by that. The healthcare professional was quite certain she really did not want to know. She smiled and nodded to his reflective gaze.

***

The drive to Nagoya was not long, but it stunned her how long it took for the crew to set up. Since she was already to go, Wato spent her time eating light refreshments and mentally preparing herself for her date. She sorely wished she could contact Irene and asked for her advice. This was her third time sharing the screen with Sherlock, yet the first without a mystery to solve. Then she widened her eyes. Goodness, this was the first proper date she had in a long time! She was no stranger to dates, but it felt so different from her previous ones. What could it be? Was it the suit? Was it because of the filming? Was it because her date was a celebrity? Moreover, a woman? Could it be all the above?

These were questions she could not solve. It frustrated her that she could not talk this over with Sherlock’s staff members. Aside from Mikki she saw this morning, the others were absent. It was also not like she could call Akiko, Ryota, or her parents. She knew they would be happy to lend an ear for her vent, but it would be a fruitless endeavor. She had not kept in touch with them in over a month. Ranting to any of them would require background context about Sherlock and the show itself. The contestant already signed a contract that prevented her from talking about the program. She was confident that none of her friends nor parents would tell anyone, but Wato strongly believed in honoring a code of contract. She was a woman that possessed good ethics and principles.

An hour or two later, Wato was already nodding off in her chair underneath a canopy tent. She only woke up to a van pulling up not far from her spot. She heard a familiar door slam and a boisterous greeting. That meant Daigoro was here. With the cameraman here, that also meant Sherlock was also nearby. The thought of the bachelorette made her heart raced faster. She was more alert than ever. Although, she only became wide awake when Dr. Mukaiyama and Daigoro approached her. The former gave a tiny nod and smile then a thumbs up at Wato's outfit. The latter let out a huge whoop and declared, “Girl, you look hot! True Daddy material right there.” (Again with the term “Daddy!” The contestant was growing more suspicious with any association with the word.) “Are you excited for your date?” he asked excitedly.

She admitted she was nervous and that earned sympathetic pats from the two crew members. The forensic scientist reminded her that this was a concert, so there would not be much socialization. (Interesting; the circumstances of the date suited Sherlock very well.) The cameraman chipped in that she would be fine. After all, she demonstrated more bravery than any of the other candidates or clients that accompanied the bachelorette. Wato beamed at the compliment. Then she focused the conversation on them. “I hope you did not run into trouble with traffic on your commute to Nagoya.”

“The commute was nothing,” the cameraman replied. The healthcare professional experienced first hand how Daigoro could easily passed as a professional racer. “Our delay was Sherlock.” Wato should have not been surprised by that accusation.

“For today’s date, Mikki-san had an outfit ready for her,” Mukaiyama explained. “She threw a fit when she saw the clothing and tried to run away. He ran after her, explaining his reasoning along the way.” Wato expected nothing less from a bachelorette that acted more like a child than adult. 

“She was captured by my intervention!” Daigoro chimed in. Her sunglasses could only do so much to mask her skeptical facial reaction towards his bizarre yet true story about trapping Sherlock. With his animated gestures, the participant could only wonder how did the other woman came out unscathed. She was sure that childish bachelorette would pull some kind of prank against her staff. Wato hoped she might not troubled the _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_ staff members. She should be prepared to redirect the celebrity detective.

Their conversation was interrupted by a crew member calling for Wato. The cameraman and forensic scientist wished her luck. The date followed after _The Japan Bachelorette_ personnel. Cameras and other recording equipment were set up at a secluded entrance of the MS  & AD Shirakawa Hall. They first took pictures of her posing in front of the venue. Her photos were very striking and she looked like she was at least 165 cm. Wato hoped she could secure a print, at least she could have a nice memory of this experience. However, she did not intend to give a copy to the Mizuno matriarch. She feared that Akiko would post these pictures on a lesbian dating site when she was eliminated. Getting roped into one dating frenzy was enough.

Afterwards, the filming crew recorded her statement about her thoughts and feelings for the date. (This surprised her since she never had to do one before. However, one crew member mentioned this was standard procedure.) Her segment lasted for less than ten minutes before the director announced they would be filming the date. Hair and makeup were quickly touched up and before she knew it, the director yelled out, “Action!” A clack from the clapperboard soon followed. Wato took a huge breath and waited.

From the corner, a white Skyline pulled up to the entrance. The passenger door opened and Sherlock emerged. The healthcare professional sucked in another breath. Her date was wearing a one-shoulder dress that stopped around the knees. The bachelorette’s short hair was slightly wavy, yet some strands were neatly parted to reveal her magenta earrings. She was also wearing matching magenta strap heels. Overall, the celebrity was a fitting summer beauty. This was the second time she saw the celebrity detective in feminine clothing. It suited her so well. Why did she try to resist Mikki’s styling?

The candidate had no time to ponder. She was approaching. Every clack of those magenta strap heels matched the beating of her heart. Again, the sunglasses resting on face concealed her dilated pupils. She took another breath as the bachelorette stood in front of her. Wato had an epiphany when she glanced at the dress and her suit. Orange and navy were contrasting hues. As complementary colors, pairing navy and orange looked brighter in an artwork. Having a warm and cool tone made them stand out. She never expected the hair and makeup artist to be so poetic.

She took a quick glance at Sherlock, who was staring at her suit. Wato knew they could not stand there in awkward silence before the concert began. “Hello,” the contestant greeted. “How are you doing? You look wonderful in that orange dress.” 

“It’s Spanish Orange,” the celebrity detective corrected. “Learn your Prismacolors.” She turned her heel and marched inside. Wato huffed under her breath. So much for a good start.

*** 

They quickly moved into the building. The couple explored the premises. She hoped that her date would not caused any trouble inside, but those fears were assuaged when the director ordered the bachelorette to link her arm with the date. The healthcare professional offered her left arm and angled it properly like the way actors and actresses did for red carpet events in Roppongi Hills. With the celebrity detective secured by her side, the next portion of filming passed without any incident.

The tickets Maibara gave them were for the s-class seats. In other words, they were on the third level with center view. Another bonus was they were closer to the stage as opposed to being at the peripheral. Wato was quite impressed; she knew how expensive those tickets were. It was so thoughtfulfor the elderly lady to gift this to them. The two women did not talk once seated. They were preoccupied with reading the pamphlets given to them by the ushers. The pediatric surgeon was so engrossed reading about the musicians that she failed to notice the auditorium was filling up and the lights dimming. The stage lights, however, brightened. The musicians were already seated and held their tuned instruments.

A spotlight turned on and followed the conductor entering from stage left. Polite applauses soon followed. Once he walked towards the center of the stage and bowed to the audience, the philharmonic members stood up. He then walked up to the conductor’s podium and grabbed his baton. With arms raised in the air and a gentle swish of the baton, the magic began. She heard the crescendo of timpani playing the introduction. The title of the song dawned on her as she listened to the familiar tune. Her eyes were glued to the performance.

As the concert progressed, time was insignificant. There was a smooth transition for each song, she did not even noticed the orchestra was playing a new one. The only indication of time was the twenty minute intermission period. Her short legs struggled to keep up with Sherlock’s strides. Wato followed the bachelorette into the entrance hall of the third floor. It was crowded with the other guests congregating with their social circles. The candidate expected her date to descend the steps and retreat to the bar corner of the second story. Rather, the celebrity detective trekked upwards. The fourth level was also crowded, but it was not as rowdy as the third one.

The contestant was starting to get frustrated by her date. They had to return to the auditorium soon, yet Sherlock kept walking further away. Eventually the bachelorette stopped at a closed door. The sign on its left indicated that this was the rehearsal room. Wato hissed at the celebrity detective who opened the door and walked inside. The rehearsal room was vacant. It had sparse furniture for musicians (like chairs and music stands). The walls were covered with mirrors. It seemed like the room also doubled as a dance studio. To the corner, there was a grand piano with the lid shut. On top of the instrument was a video camera propped up with the recording light on.

The healthcare professional was about to ask why they were here, but got interrupted by the music playing below. Oh, no! The second act already begun. They had to return quickly before causing a bigger interruption. Wato marched up to Sherlock, ready to tell her they needed to leave, but that was forgotten when the bachelorette reached over and grabbed her left hand. The contender’s right hand was placed on the celebrity detective’s left waist. The date's left arm and hand were resting on Wato’s right hand, firmly securing the pediatric surgeon in placed. The participant gulped, they were now facing each other. Even though she was wearing heels, her date still loomed over her.

They stood in close proximity until the pianist and flutist from below began to play an iconic melody. The strings followed suite and they began to move. The healthcare professional hardly knew how to dance, so she was content to let Sherlock take the lead. Wato was more concern about not stepping on her date’s toes. Rest assured, the steps were simple. The bachelorette made them do the same routine so the participant could get comfortable.

The concert did not have a soloist performing these memorable songs; it felt so off to not hear a vocalist for this number. However, she heard Sherlock softy singing. Wato sighed in content as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the bachelorette’s shoulder. The celebrity detective did nothing and continued to serenade as they kept dancing around the room.

This date felt like a classic and timeless tale. They were hardly friends. However, her stance began to bend out of nowhere. It was a little change, one she was not prepared for. Wato could not deny that scared her a little. This surprise had a certain strange and bittersweet feeling in realizing her misconceptions. Nonetheless, it felt natural as the sun rising at daybreak.

The string descrendo indicated the arrangement was concluding. Sherlock released her right arm and lifted her left one above Wato’s head. The contestant twirled her body before temporarily stepping out. She never left go of the bachelorette’s left hand. Another turn later, she found her backside curled into the celebrity detective. The contestant held her breath as the flutist played the final note.

“It’s time to return,” the celebrity detective murmured. The contender nodded her head. Sherlock slipped her arm around Wato’s left arm and they walked out of the rehearsal room.

It was a gentle and sweet moment with the camera as only the witness.

***

They returned to the auditorium without any trouble; the usher escorted them back without disrupting the audience. When the concert concluded, both Wato and Sherlock stood up and clapped loudly for the philharmonic. They played Alan Menken’s music so beautifully. It was over in an instance, but the captivating symphony still remained with them as they descended down the stairs and through the front entrance.

“Wato, what the fuck?”

The good and gentle atmosphere came to a screeching halt by a gruff voice and crude remark. The two women darted their heads at the direction of the voice. There stood a gangly man of 180 cetimeters with slightly scruffier hair (both head and face). Instead of the bulky green parka he normally wore, there was a dark gray cardigan covering his plain white tee and black jeans. It was too casual for a philharmonic concert. The accessory he was wearing was a badge indicating he was part of the press that must have covered the concert. There was no doubt that the man was Moriya, the ex-boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading. =] I'm curious about your thoughts on the story. Reviewing is highly encourage! Don't be shy~ ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to check out:  
> [Hit it Off like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112242/chapters/40244492)  
> [I Love You like the Ocean Loves Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007367/chapters/34784417)  
> [Kouman to Henken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909666/chapters/34534952)  
> [Two Drifters, off to see the World ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345636)  
> =]


	10. Episode 8

Who the _fuck_ was that man?

Kento gritted under his teeth. To say that he was mad was an understatement. The television director was _furious_. His film crew that never see him angry before were shivering in fear. The older Futaba was skilled like Sherlock in keeping his emotions in check, but this scene pushed him beyond his limits. Every staff member in proximity could feel him radiating with rage.

Filming this date was a headache. The MS & AD Shirakawa Hall management drove a hard bargain to get the slightest permission to film. The entrance, lobby, and remote dancing studio filming was the result of the compromise. He would have to make a note for Shibata to edit this episode portion carefully. There had to be a fine balance of showcasing the splendors of the music hall even though the date was the highlight. He was very grateful that Sherlock at least cooperated to help him film substantial material. Tough negotiations for location filming must be normal for _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_. There was newfound respect for his sister's crew that worked laboriously for the program’s success.

He was thankful that the date filming went relatively smooth after all the mess the staff underwent to make it possible. The elder Futaba was ready to wrap up filming and call it a night, but no: there was this fuck head who was determined to sour everyone’s evening. The filming crew detested when non-authorized personnels waltzed on the set and distracted everyone-particularly the film subjects. To make matters worse, this piece of shit was acting hostile towards Tachibana. It was not hard to figure out that seeing her ex-boyfriend was unleashing homophobia bullshit.

“Futaba-san, what should we do?”

The assistant director’s worried inquiry brought him back to the present. “Cut the recording!” Kento barked. He refused to let this shit be filmed. Such intolerance had no place on this show. “Have someone run back into the hall and ask for security. We cannot have a trespasser interfere with the recording.” That son-of-a-bitch was fucking up their date.

While the contestant was shorter than Sherlock, she stood in front of his sister to block this homophobic pig from approaching.

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in Tokyo, attending patients?” he pressed further.

“I should be saying that to you. Why are you here in Nagoya? Shouldn’t you be out of the country, photographing nature?” Tachibana replied calmly. “Mizuno-sensei already warned you to never approach me nor address me with familiarity. We are not together anymore.”

“But-but-but-but-“

“I could care less to whatever nonsense crap you have to spit out,” the healthcare professional continued. “I’m not blind to your twisted emotional manipulation anymore! I certainly don’t need your guilt tripping into thinking I failed you when we were together!”

The television director was very impressed by Tachibana’s words. It was a worthy scene recorded in one take. Yet, her words had little impact on him. He was ignoring her and redirecting the conversation back to him, painting himself as the victim.

“Where have you gone astray while I was loving you? All the time and money invested for dates and this is the thanks I get? A fucking break up?” He snorted in disgust. “Look at you, parading like some kind of dyke-“

“I am _NOT_ a dyke,” Tachibana abruptly cut him off. “I am a _DADDY!_ ”

(Now Kento was familiar with the daddy term and the context behind it, but he made a mental note to ask Irene for clarification.)

“You’re dressed in a suit and tie with a woman by your side! If that doesn’t scream dyke, then I don’t know what does!”

“Why should you care? You don’t have control of me anymore! I do what I want to do with my own life!”

“I’m concerned because I was the best man in your life! You certainly had the gall to make the wrong choice and reject my love for you!”

Wow, personal dramas were always messy, but this was a good lesson about cutting toxic people in one’s life-whether it was family, friends, or date. The television director glanced at the bachelorette. The younger Futaba remained composed as she let Tachibana talked. Once the contestant mentioned emotional manipulation, he could feel the aura around his younger sibling change. His kin had sensory sensitivity (particularly auditory) that was well-known. Yet, one thing many were not aware of was her reactivity towards abuse.

Kento and Sherlock spent their pre-teen to the their late teens in a house of distant relatives after their parents passed away. It was a very difficult environment to grow up in as they were verbally abused by irrational family members that had nothing better to do but project their frustrations, jealousy, and resentment towards the children of their late (and more accomplished) sibling.

As painful experience was, it taught them to not give into that negativity. It taught them that they had a choice to be a stronger and better person. Hence, Sherlock’s demeanor shifted whenever a client mentioned abuse or even the threat. Again, his sister was many things, but she an ironclad moral code.

“Moron-“ his sister began, pronouncing the word in perfect Cambridgeshire dialect. That was the first time she spoke in a while. Through a single word, she commanded the space.

“It’s Moriya,” the ex-boyfriend interrupted in Japanese.

“ _Moron_ ,” Sherlock stressed, not even bothering to make an attempt to address him properly. Then she switched back to Japanese. “It must have been really hard for you to find the tuition and time to enroll in gender and sexuality classes back in college.”

“What?”

“Oh, my mistake; forgive me for assuming you went to college.” She took a good look at him. “Then again, your profession relies on experience to build your craft. Photography classes are unnecessary when you have a good mentor and online videos.”

He stared at her blankly, clearly not registering any word she was saying. Everyone else, on the other hand, immediately picked up the bachelorette was deliberately insulting his intelligence. Kento reached over to the nearest camera and flicked on the switch. The camera operator subtly adjusted the camera to capture Sherlock confronting Moriya. From the corner of the television director’s eye, the other cameras were on and focused at the three.

“It’s downright pathetic to assume that she failed you when you clearly have your head shoved up your own ass. She’s not doing this for attention; not for arousing jealousy; not for checking off an item on her bucket list; not for revenge against the Y chromosome.” His sister moved away from Tachibana and stepped closer to Moriya. Now she was the one blocking the contestant.

“Ta...This pediatric surgeon is more than a woman; a woman that you brag about to your chauvinist colleagues. You are nothing but a disappointment and a failure, extremely unworthy of her.”

There was stunned silence as Sherlock’s words made a heavy blow to this narcissist, selfish, homophobic asshat. Kento could tell that the younger Futaba’s awestruck words made an impression on his staff members. She had the voice to halt entitled men in their place. Society would classified her as rude, but honestly? She was straightforward and eloquent when she stood by her principles.

Though, that was not what impressed the elder Futaba the most. He was pleasantly surprised to see that sister of his was expressing esteem towards another individual that was not part of her small circle of trust. It was true that Tachibana Wato was a unique candidate of _The Japan Bachelorette_. In her own way, she cemented her place on the show and commanded Sherlock’s attention. While he may not know the complete details of their mystery date, Kento knew that this tiny woman earned his sibling’s respect. The bachelorette was now affirming and defending Tachibana’s honor. The television director slightly smiled as others were able to see a fragment of Sherlock’s true feelings underneath her eccentric demeanor.

Taking advantage of his silence, Sherlock swiftly turned around and grabbed the contestant’s arm. A slight tug propelled the other woman forward. It was clear that this bullshit business was over. Kento internally sighed in relief. Now they can get back to properly concluding the date.

“ **JUST WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!** ”

Or not; this man truly did not know where to quit. He did not even comprehend that he lost. Moriya was truly a lost cause. By the way, where was security that the television director ordered his subordinate to fetch? What was taking them so long?

All thoughts about incompetent security was forgotten as Moriya (a man of imposing 180 centimeters) lunged forward at the two women. Before Kento or any of his crew members were able to intervene, Tachibana quickly spun around and deflected his arm. Her hand targeted his elbow, where he lost control of his arm and balance. In a fluid motion, the contestant’s other hand delivered a solid punch to his face, directly at the nose. The action momentarily stunned the man, but the tiny woman did not stop there. She positioned herself where she had full control of his body. She used a sweeping kick to grapple his leg, consequently knocking him off his feet. Moriya landed on his back, even more shocked that he was instantly lying on concrete.

It did not take the elder Futaba long to recognize that Tachibana used Wing Chun. He was quite familiar with that martial art thanks to the _Ip Man_ film series. Kento supposed it was fitting that the contender knew Wing Chun, the myth stated the kung fu style was founded by a nun. Its techniques were fitting for a small stature like Tachibana.

The healthcare professional retained a defense position: hands out (one was extended longer than the other) with one leg slightly behind the other. Her weight was evenly distributed, she was ready to counter any movements from Moriya. Tachibana silently surveyed for any retaliation. The loser remained on the ground, groaning at the injury inflicted on his nose. (To Kento, he got away with light injuries, but Moriya had to be dramatic.)

Satisfied by the lack of reaction, Tachibana dropped her pose and turned away. She walked passed Sherlock, expecting the bachelorette to follow her, but that sister of his did not budge. Her face remained impassive throughout their scuffle. Then the younger sibling step forward until she was right in front of Moriya. Everyone watching wondered what was she going to do.

Sherlock merely lifted her leg. The dress slightly rode up, enough for mobility, but not enough for unwanted exposure. Her leg and foot were almost a 90º angle. Observing her position and target, Kento immediately picked up what the younger Futaba was planning to do. He watched her magenta strap heel, glistening from the set lighting, descended towards Moriya’s manhood.

The television director and his male crew members involuntary winced as the asshole let out a high pitch whine when the six centimeter stiletto impaled the crotch. They cringed even more when Sherlock slightly twisted her foot. It was a collective vicarious pain.

“YOU GO GIRL!”

The cheer and whoop broke the serious tension. Kento should have expected that Daigoro would be recording. He supposed that Sherlock’s cameraman would have recorded Tachibana’s and Moriya’s argument earlier. He should review this footage with Shibata and find a way to integrate it to episode eight.

The bachelorette ignored her staff member. Her stiletto was planted at his groin. More pressure was applied as she leaned lower. The boom pole could not pick up any audio she uttered to Moriya. With a final stomp, Sherlock lifted her leg and turned around. She cooly strutted off, returning Daigoro’s high five as she walked passed him. Tachibana, while surprised at the new development, scurried off after Sherlock.

Now, they were done. As Kento’s crew began cleaning up, the same staff personnel he sent to fetch security finally arrived. The security guard asked what happened and instead of explaining the whole story, the television director opted to request for medical attention. There was no tell if this jerk was bleeding underneath those dark pants.

***

_“I am NOT a dyke! I am a DADDY!”_

GAH! Why did she say that? She still did not know what "daddy" meant!

Wato grimaced that the recording would haunt her for the rest of her life and when she was gone. (The act of digital preservation was truly a nightmare.) Her only excuse: it was a spontaneous moment. The pediatric surgeon took great pride in being calm and rationale when speaking. That smelly ex, however, pushed her to the limit. She truly thought the hospital confrontation was the last time she would see him. The encounter outside the music hall had to be a coincidence. She knew that none of her family nor friends would talk to him, especially not after what he done to her. Wato resolved to confide this with the executive producer. Perhaps he could arrange security detail to prevent Moriya from popping up in the future filming.

She yelped when she lost her footing momentarily. Sherlock’s staff glanced at her direction, but Wato waved them off. It was nothing.

Nothing they can do.

In hindsight, Moriya’s unpleasant experience gave her a window to the future. She would have to report this to the police and secure a restraining order. She was fortunate that she took free Wing Chun classes that was offered for the hospital’s wellbeing program.

Yet, she did not dare to underestimate Moriya. After all, he was taller and had more strength than her. There was a chance that his imposing figure could overpower her. She did not want to think about him wielding a weapon the next time they meet. This issue must be addressed soon as possible.

For now, she should focus on the present: her date with Sherlock. Even though this was a television program, this was a landmark for her: her first suit and tie; her first concert (with orchestra seats); her first dance; her first date with a celebrity; her first date with a woman (that acted like a petulant child). Barring the unpleasant stint with her ex, the health care professional truly enjoyed herself. This date was one of a kind and she wanted to recapture that magic again.

It seemed that Sherlock also had the same idea. She continued trekking ahead with Daigro following her. Dr. Mukaiyama, on the other hand, was probably texting their whereabouts to the television director and his staff since they were left behind. Wato had no idea where they were at, but she noted they were on the side streets filled with small business closing for the night and small eateries getting ready to open. Her date had a destination in mind. The pediatric surgeon had no choice but to follow.

“Hey, you…you won’t choke on dango and azuki beans, right?”

Huh, what?

“Steam cakes won’t make you suffocate?”

The forensic scientist tapped her shoulder and whispered that the bachelorette was addressing her. (What was that about? She had not forgotten that Sherlock almost said her last name. What was with the aversion of formality?) “No,” she answered slowly, unsure where this was heading. Was her date asking if she liked wagashi?

The answer was clear when they stopped in front of a confectionary shop. The shop signage promoted uiro, a traditional steam cake that was a famous delicacy of Nagoya, and other delicacies from other Japanese regions. The three ladies remained outside while the cameraman walked in for permission to film. Both Sherlock and Mukaiyama were on their phones while Wato scanned the menu posted on the window. All the wagashi looked delicious! The one from Nagasaki, kanzarashi, sounded appetizing to her. She could not wait to try it.

A few minutes later, Daigoro walked out and announced that the owner was okay with them filming. Mukaiyama sprang into action, attaching small microphones to their clothes, while Daigoro prepared his equipment. A taxi pulled up to the curb, carrying Mikki inside. The hair and makeup artist had a broad grin on his face when he saw Wato and Sherlock. Sherlock’s stoic countenance morphed into a frown. The wider he smiled, the more effort she put to maintain that frown. The standoff halted when Mikki approached her to fix her hair and makeup. He only spent a few minutes with her before attending to Wato. She half-expected him to ask for date details, but Mikki was focused on his task.

Soon as he finished grooming her, the cameraman switched on the recording button. In instant, Wato went back to professional mode. She walked ahead of her date and held the door open for her. The pediatric surgeon refrained herself from rolling her eyes when Sherlock did not bother to thank her. The two women were seated at the bar, where the confectionery chef and owner introduced himself and provided samples of the wagashi his store offered. She did not realize how hungry she was until she had her first bite. Each treat was finished in one bite and washed away with green tea. After sampling a plethora, the two women placed their orders, Wato ordered a large serving of kanzarashi. The bachelorette, on the other hand, chose an array selection of monaka and daifuku. The healthcare professional widened her eyes at the prospect of Sherlock’s appetite. She underestimated her date being a big eater! How was she able to digest mochi, red beans, and chestnuts while retaining her lithe figure?

In came a snarky thought: consuming the wagashi had gone to Sherlock’s head. Her cognitive skills remained unaffected while her emotional maturity development was certainly inhibited. No wonder why she acted like a five year old instead of a thirty-five year old.

Wato held back her chuckle before her date poked and prodded her for inquiry. The pediatric surgeon knew she had to keep the bachelorette preoccupied while waiting for their food. She knew that small talk would be ineffective on her date, hence she opted another angle: she encouraged Sherlock to talk about her past cases. Wato asked if Sherlock visited Nagoya or any other city of the Chubu region to solve a case before.

The pediatric surgeon did not miss the sparkle in Sherlock’s eyes as she began to talk about a case. The bachelorette was a great storyteller, it was a shame that charm was overshadowed by her immaturity act. Wato found herself engrossed by these stories. Since she never watched _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_ , the star challenged her to think who was the perpetrator and the methodology to commit the crime. The healthcare professional answered these questions the best she could and her date either corrected her or praised her for arriving at the right conclusion. For the first time, Wato saw her as detective. Sherlock may be a celebrity, but she was a detective nonetheless.

When case storytelling was concluded, the pediatric surgeon noticed the bar had their orders laid out. There was a great contrast: Sherlock’s side was littered with daifuku and monaka sitting on small platters, it was quite colorful. Hers, meanwhile, had one large bowl filled with kanzarashi. Wato only got a few bites before another spoon snuck in and scooped the dango out of the brown sugar syrup.

“Hey, that’s mine! Eat your own, there’s so much here!”

Now the healthcare professional considered herself mild mannered, but even she had her moments when she reverted back as a child. This especially the case when it came to food. She tried to stop the bachelorette from stealing her dish, but her date was too nimble. Wato helplessly watched as the kanzarashi disappeared one by one.

The pediatric surgeon, however, managed to steal her share from Sherlock’s army of wagashi. It sightly made up from the kanzarashi she lost. Though, it did not deter her from planning a future trip to a confectionery shop where she can order another bowl. After finishing the wagashi, the confectionery chef profusely thanked them for their patronage. He even got a picture and autograph with Sherlock so he could proudly display it for his customers. It was cute to see, Wato was sure this was common for other eateries that made a cameo appearance on _Solving Crimes with Sherlock_. Perhaps she should watch the show to get the names of eateries.

After bidding the owner good night, the two women and staff members exited the shop. It was nighttime with a slight dip in temperature. The healthcare professional noticed her date did not have a sweater with her. Without thinking, she shrugged off her suit jacket, walked up behind Sherlock, and draped it on her shoulders. As a custom fitted clothing, Wato anticipated the bachelorette would be unable to put her arms through the sleeves. Yet it was enough for the other woman to retain body heat. Her date nodded in acknowledgement. Sherlock held the lapels as they walked towards a Hulu Japan van parked to the side.

They clambered into the van: Dr. Mukaiyama and Mikki took the middle seats while they sat in the back. Daigoro, meanwhile, was at the front, trying to persuade _The Japan Bachelorette_ staff member to give him the keys. Wato felt drowsy soon as she sat down and put on her seatbelt. She flinched as Sherlock sat next to her instead of leaving the middle seat empty. Her date took off the jacket, buckled her belt, then draped the suit jacket over her and Wato. The pediatric surgeon did not dare to look directly at the other woman. She could feel her breath hitching again. Her thoughts drifted to the early evening confrontation.

_“Ta...This pediatric surgeon is more than a woman; a woman that you brag about to your chauvinist colleagues.”_

Wato would not deny that completely surprised and confused her simultaneously. On one hand, she never had someone vehemently defend her honor before. The pediatric surgeon had a soft spot for chivalrous acts. It was an act of service that spoke volumes. On the other hand, the chivalry was completely unexpected from this puzzling bachelorette! Throughout her time with Sherlock, her date had been nothing but a walking contradiction. The pattern was simple: insult, acknowledgement, insult, acknowledgement, then insult. It was exhausting to experience it, especially at a rapid rate.

On a surface level, Sherlock did not make sense. She was interested in solving mysteries and acting insensitive to others. It was easy to dismiss the bachelorette, however, she taught Wato to think deeper. She challenged the healthcare professional to be analytical. For the pediatric surgeon, that type of thinking was fascinating, but she could not ignore her empathic instincts. It was her humanism side that molded Wato into the woman she was today.

Then inspiration struck her. Why not combine the two schools of thought? Reading people was an essential life skill she heavily utilized at the hospital. Wato could applied her skills and newfound training to navigate the waters known as Sherlock’s personality. Yes, that could work. She would make it work.

Suddenly, she felt something warm resting on her shoulders and something soft tickling her cheek. In her peripheral view, Sherlock went to sleep! It must have been from the wagashi she consumed. Seeing the bachelorette like this was endearing. The healthcare professional found herself smiling and closed her eyes as well. The smooth driving lulled her to sleep.

***

It was late when the company van finally made it to Atami. Irene was tired from her photoshoots and wanted nothing more than to arrive in her ryokan room, strip, and sleep.

A text message completely destroyed her nightly plans. The sender was from Kento, asking if she could meet with him. The actress furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what the television director wanted to talk about. The Japanese American gathered it must be something urgent. Was it new information regarding the mysterious consulting psychologist or the foul play from Nagashima Spa Land? It sucked that their internal investigation was quite limited. They were short on help, resources, and time. Her absence and his duties as a television director dampened their progress.

Of course, neither could ask Reimon directly or enlist Sherlock’s help. The last thing they wanted to happen was arousing suspicion. The former was collaborating with Irikawa while the latter was playing the star for the variety program. Irene had no doubt this would spark her old roommate’s interest, but the crew of _The Japan Bachelorette_ did not need an irresponsible bachelorette for filming. There was no point in causing chaos until she and Kento obtained solid proof.

The company pulled up the luxury house. Not far from her was another company van with passengers climbing out. Her sharp eyes spotted Mikki, the hair and makeup artist. That meant one thing: wherever he was, Sherlock was nearby. Sure enough, she saw tiny Wato got out wearing a navy suit vest, white button down, black tie, and navy pinstripe pants. She looked adorable in that attire, all that was missing was the matching pinstripe jacket. Following her was the bachelorette herself, wearing the suit jacket. The navy was a nice contrast to the Spanish Orange dress, that must have been Mikki’s work.

The actress smiled when she deduced they were returning from a date. Given the formal wear, the Japanese American concluded they went to a fancy restaurant or a performing arts venue. Irene held back a laugh as she saw Sherlock banged her head against the van roof. It was clear that the celebrity detective was either sleepy or distracted. She entertained the thought that her old roommate was distracted by Wato’s figure. The other’s masculine outfit was form-fitting after all.

The bang made Wato turn around, igniting her healthcare mode. She sprang into action: gently guiding Sherlock out of the car and barking orders for an ice-pack. Irene was impressed by her assertiveness. Sherlock never allowed another person, let alone a woman, get into her personal space and touch her. The Japanese American was no exception. Since Irene was an affectionate person by nature, she craved affection. It took her months to lower her roommate’s guard to allow some caressing. Tachibana Wato was a contrast, she managed to make Sherlock comfortable in the manner of weeks and even earned a little of her respect. The actress was quite curious abut their date. The bachelorette would remain tight lip; Wato would be modest about it; Mikki would focus on his handiwork and Sherlock’s fails; and Kento would give an abstract version. Irene would have to visit Shibata. That assistant editor was her best bet for an unabridged version.

***

The Japanese American met the television director at the first floor library room. She closed and locked the door behind her. They could never be too careful. With Kento sitting on an armchair, Irene opted to sit perpendicular on his left. She made herself comfortable on the sofa. The actress was close enough to listen to his quiet voice. She could even lean over and whisper in his ear. This hushed conversation would stay between the two of them and they intended to keep it that way.

Kento thanked her for meeting this late at night then he launched into his story. He went into full details about the episode he just directed: it was Sherlock’s date with Wato. Irene was engaged in learning they were in Nagoya, attending a philharmonic concert. Filming at the music hall went smoothy until they exited the venue.

“ _WHAT?_ ” Irene snapped, effectively interrupting him. Kento was exposed to the brunt of her fury. If his was akin to boiling water spilling out of the pot, than hers was a Plinian eruption-the biggest and most destructive category of volcanic eruptions. He was no stranger to witnessing her anger, but this was the first time he saw true wrath. Her disgust grew as she listened to the verbal lashing this Moriya inflicted upon them. Her heart went out to the two women. Neither deserved that homophobic bullshit. A surge of protective instinct welled up inside. As Sherlock's close associate and former roommate, she resolved to safeguard the emotional inept woman. Irene would never express it to Sherlock, but she was the first true friend the Japanese American had when she went abroad. Underneath that eccentric and childish front, the celebrity detective was quite kind. Irene still believed in and followed her mom’s advice.

In the short time she met Wato, Irene felt an instant bond of friendship. It was clear that the petite woman was inherently a good person. It angered her that she had a toxic ex that emotionally abused her. That was not okay in her book. The Japanese American was sensible enough to choose her own battles. This was a call to action, to rise up. She allowed Kento to finish talking before speaking again.

“So this Moriya Toru is at the Nagoya City University Hospital under surveillance because Sherlock stomped him in the groin,“ she reiterated with a smile on her face. In spite of her fury, the actress grinned at that triumphant smackdown. She could trust her fellow Cambridge alumni to pull a stunt like that.

“Correct; he works as a freelance photographer. From my understanding, he is often abroad for his photoshoots. It’s very rare for him to be in Japan, covering an event like this one.”

A freelancer, huh? Irene curled her lips into a smirk. She could work with that angle. She had various connections thanks to her modeling work. It would be fun to professionally destroy him from the shadows. She would make it her personal mission to ensure he would be exiled from Japan for work. The actress vowed that he would feel the brunt of repercussions: obliterate his reputation and opportunities for lucrative jobs. He could not and would not get away with his shitty behavior and actions.

Kento glanced at her with a resigned expression on his face. There was no need for him to get involved, but having his word would cement her credibility to withhold opportunities for Moriya. “Someone must have referred him to MS & AD Shirakawa management in order to hire him,” he wondered softly.

Irene slammed the breaks on her rapid thought transit. That hypothesis was plausible! Of course it could be an ill-timed coincidence, but it seemed too convenient to have him in the music hall on the specific day Sherlock and Wato attended. This eerily reminded her of the retail clash at the waterpark.

Something was definitely up.

The Japanese American expressed her concerns to him and he easily agreed. They would have to work diligently to obtain proof before sharing it with the executive producer.

Then, they switched topics to the consulting psychologist. Between breaks in her schedule, Irene conducted her private investigation on Irikawas’ background. The actress’ first thought was the Irikawas were an acquaintance back in Torrance. Surely someone knew that name in her Japanese American community of Los Angeles county! She messaged her parents if they heard of Irikawa Mariko. They have not responded back yet, it was understandable due to the lengthy time difference from California. Her parents assisting her took care of her formative years back in the states. She was on her own for college and profession. Hopefully her research would not escalate.

Kento shared there was not much progress on his end. He hardly had the time to even see Reimon and ask for Irikawa’s business card. The television director did not want to sit in front of a computer and type in every possible character combination into the search bar. He also did not want to look up the listed counseling practices based in Tokyo. It was too much work and overwhelming. Both underestimated the extent of investigating, Sherlock made it look too easy for her television program. Irene was starting to have more respect for the profession, but she would never admit to her old roommate. That celebrity detective’s ego would grow and that would give her a reason to gloat more in addition to Lei Yuri Amor’s Japanese Lesbian Icon Power Ranking.

It was close to one in the morning when they ceased talking. The actress got up and bid him good night. Since it was late, there was no point in commuting to the ryokan. She would have to stay at the master bedroom. The Japanese American smiled. While she was back at the luxury house, she might as well take advantage of the master bathroom. Wealthy people have fancy showers and bathtubs after all.

“I have a final question for you, Irene.”

The actress turned her heel and faced the television director. “What is it?”

“What does the term ‘daddy’ mean to you?”

***

The master bathroom was spacious and tasteful with minimalist design. It was divided into three areas: private toilet, sink, and bathing area. The bathing area was closed; there was steam wafting from below. She waltzed in with nothing on and carrying her towel, toiletries, and spare clothing. The setup was similar to the public bathing houses: there was a shower with fancy knobs and levers; further down was the bathtub. There was an occupant in the bathtub. For surprises that revolved around Sherlock, her automatic reaction is to smile broadly. The celebrity detective grumbled and sank lower in the bathtub. Only her nose, eyes, forehead, and eyes were not submerged.

“Don’t give me that look,” the actress teased. “You know you’re happy to see me.”

The growls were muffled by the water.

The Japanese American ignored her, set aside her belongings, and proceeded to wash herself with the shower contraption. It did not fazed her that Sherlock’s gaze still lingered on her ass. She was quite flattered that she had that effect on her old roommate. Although, Irene was certain it would not last any longer.

“How’s your forehead?” she asked. “I never thought you would hit it against the roof. I thought I taught you better than that: the only head banging should be against the headboard when a woman is topping you.” Irene mentally counted when Sherlock would start coughing after inhaling the water. On cue, the celebrity detective coughed excessively.

“How did you know that?” the Cambridge graduate countered after recovering from her coughs.

“I have my ways, I know everything.”

“Damn you and your intel. Maybe that’s why your bust is so big, it’s full of secrets.”

Irene puffed her chest proudly and gyrated her body in a circle, giving the other woman a 360º view. Body positivity was the key for life.

She gave her hair and body one final rinse before turning off the shower and joining Sherlock in the bathtub. The Japanese American sighed in content, allowing the eucalyptus and Epsom salt soak into her skin. From her left, the celebrity detective scooted over to maintain personal space. “So why are you still up?” she asked, sparking another conversation again. No references to her date would be made. Sherlock would be the one to elicit that intel.

“To sterilize myself,” she replied. The actress arched an eyebrow which prompted her to raise a foot above the water. “I stomped on a man’s clothe genitals. The action was necessary, but disgusting nonetheless.” Sherlock pouted at the recollection.

“Hence the prolonged soaking?”

“My body is a shrine, it needs to be clean from impurities.”

Fair enough, she would accept that answer. Their conversation died out when her old roommate did not elaborate further. That was to be expected, Irene was well-versed in Sherlock’s boundaries. Unexpectedly, Sherlock spoke up, “The next episode will be the Rose Ceremony.” She faced Irene, mischievousness burned brightly in her eyes. “I know _exactly_ how I want it to be played out.”

Oh, this would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Suave-Alpaca for reviewing and providing insight. =]
> 
> Hi there! Thanks for reading. =] I'm curious about your thoughts on the story. Reviewing is highly encourage! Don't be shy~ ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to check out:  
> [Hit it Off like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112242/chapters/40244492)  
> [I Love You like the Ocean Loves Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007367/chapters/34784417)  
> [Kouman to Henken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909666/chapters/34534952)  
> [Two Drifters, off to see the World ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345636)  
> =]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading. =] I'm curious about your thoughts on the story. Reviewing is highly encourage! Don't be shy~ ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to check out:  
> [Hit it Off like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112242/chapters/40244492)  
> [I Love You like the Ocean Loves Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007367/chapters/34784417)  
> [Kouman to Henken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909666/chapters/34534952)  
> [Two Drifters, off to see the World ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345636)  
> =]


End file.
